


Hear my Voice

by Aislin_HU



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Magical Bond, Mental Link, Rivals to Fuck Buddies to Lovers, Romance, Switch Uchiha Sasuke, Switch Uzumaki Naruto, ch05 is NOT an actual chapter
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-12-14
Updated: 2009-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislin_HU/pseuds/Aislin_HU
Summary: Sasuke hat év után visszatért Konohába, de a falusiak bizalmát nem tudta visszaszerezni. Egyedül Naruto tapad jótét lélekként a hátára továbbra is… és amikor egy támadás során egy különös jutsu összeköti kettejüket – a szõke megnémul, s az Uchiha az egyetlen, aki hallja a hangját -, a helyzetük csak még bonyolultabbá válik.Hamarosan minden a feje tetejére fordul. A két ninjának meg kell tanulnia érezni, elfogadni, élni… és lemondani.BEFEJEZETLEN FIC!Részletes összefoglaló, hogy mi lett volna a folytatásban, feltöltve.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto





	1. A néma ninja

**Author's Note:**

> Először publikálva 2008 december - 2009 január között Anime Fanfiction Style-on.

Sasuke összefont karokkal vetette hátát a falnak, miközben a tükör elõtt önmagát illetõ leányzót figyelte. Arca erõteljes kétkedést fejezett ki - az a bizonyos fáradt sóhaj is igencsak kívánkozott már a szájára. Ennek ellenére visszanyomta azt, s csak a fejét rázta meg lassan, tudván, hogy a tükörben tisztán látja ezt a másik is.  
\- Még mindig azt mondom, hogy hülyeséget csinálsz.  
A fekete szemek öntudatlanul meredtek felhasított szoknyácska alatt feszesen gömbölyödõ fenékre, majd a csípõre, melynek lágy ringása a fiú mély hangjának hallatán azonnal abbamaradt. A lány csípõre tett kézzel fordult meg, magasra fogott, hosszú copfjai játékosan szálltak a levegõben. Sasuke kénytelen volt elismerni, hogy a vele szemben álló hölgyemény bizony férfiszívet dobogatóan néz ki: Ugyan kiben ne ébredének bûnös gondolatok, ha egy szõke, angyal-kék szemû teremtés pillant rá? Fõleg ebben az öltözékben... Vékony, fekete necc harisnya tette még kihívóbbá a formás lábakat, a tûzpiros, ujjatlan ruha dekoltázsa már-már szemtelenül mély volt, ráadásul a lány nyakában lógó ékköves nyaklánc gondoskodott róla, hogy minden tekintet a gömbölyû kebleken állapodjon meg.  
_Már miért csinálnék hülyeséget?_  
Sasuke nem tudta tovább visszafojtani a sóhajt.  
\- Ugyan miért is? - kérdeztette tettetett értetlenséggel a hangjában, miközben felnézett, egyenesen az õt villámokkal pásztázó szemekbe. - Még mindig néma vagy, ennek ellenére magadra vetted ezt a... - Egy pillanatra elhallgatott, keresve a jó szót. - ... _kihívó_ ruhát, és így készülsz elmenni abba a bárba, a minden bizonnyal nem ok nélkül körözött férfiak közé. Ostobának mindig ostoba voltál, de valószínûleg a mostani alkalom kivétel lesz, és minden simán megy majd, úgyhogy... igazad van, semmi okom megkérdõjelezni téged. Menj csak.  
A szõke arca megnyúlt, ahogy dühösen fújt egyet, szemei mintha elsötétültek volna. Kár, hogy a ruhája és a külsõje miatt semmi erõ nem volt a sértõdöttségében.  
_Tsunade baa-chan elengedett_ \- vágott vissza.  
\- Miután annyit nyaggattad és sipítoztál neki, nem csodálom, hogy le akart már rázni magáról.  
_Ez csak egy nyomorult C szintû küldetés! Semmi extra nincs benne!_  
\- Persze. Normális esetben talán nem lenne. De a miénk nem normális eset, és fogadok, a csakrád sincs teljesen rendben...  
_Minden oké a csakrámmal, világos?_ \- A lány összehúzta a száját. - _De egyébként sem kell most jutsukat használnom, az oiroke elég lesz. Csak le kell nyúlnom a borítékot, és..._  
\- ... És ha mégis történik valami, sincs gond, úgysem tudsz segítségért kiabálni - vágott a szavába Sasuke. Tudta jól, hogy vérig sérti a szõkét, de nem érdekelte.  
Az hosszan meredt rá szinte ordítóan kék szemeivel, aztán egy levegõvétel után magabiztosan kimondta a szemmel láthatóan legfõbbnek tartott indokot.  
_Ninja vagyok._ \- Egy pillanat hatásszünet követte a bejelentést. - _Az a feladatom, hogy küldetéseket végezzek el, és egy kis ideiglenes némaság nem fog eltántorítani. Nem lesz gond. De ha esetleg mégis, te majd..._  
\- ... intézkedek. Persze - fejezte be szarkasztikus hangon Sasuke.  
Egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemeit, aztán ellökte magát a faltól, leeresztett kezeit a nadrágja zsebébe mélyesztette, miközben az ajtóhoz sétált. Most hogy a fenébe bírja rá ezt az idiótát, hogy ne keverje bajba magát?!  
De persze, erre senki nem képes. Mert Uzumaki Naruto már csak ilyen.  
\- A szobámban leszek - mondta lassan Sasuke, de közben nem fordult hátra, helyette meredten nézett egy kiálló szöget a kilincs mellett. Mióta van az ott? A múlt héten elvileg mindent megszerelt, ez kimaradt volna? Úgy-ahogy kedvelte ezt a lakást, amibe már lassan fél éve, hogy beköltözött, de rengeteg munka volt vele, hisz nem volt kifogástalannak nevezhetõ állapotban. Fõleg mostanság, hogy egy másik, és valljuk be, nem épp rendszeretõ személlyel kellett megosztania. - Ne merj egyedül elmenni.  
Hallotta, hogy Naruto sértetten fúj egyet, de miután semmi visszavágás nem érkezett, a fekete hajú mégiscsak hátra pillantott a válla fölött: a jelenleg lány alakban feszítõ fiú tüntetõen visszafordult a tükörhöz, s úgy folytatta a maga csinosítgatását: most épp piros szalagot kötött a copfja tövéhez. Sasuke már elõre valami szánalomfélét érzett a férfi iránt, aki az este Naruto útjába fog kerülni. Kétség sem fér hozzá, a lány maga volt a csábítás tökéletes istennõje, pontosan olyan, amilyet minden férfi magának szeretne - elvégre Naruto maga is férfi volt, jól tudta, mi kell a fajtájának. Ha Sasuke nem nézte volna le a nõket, s nem tudta volna, hogy az elõtte billegõ forró szépség Konoha legostobább shinobija... talán még õ is a bestia karmai közé sétált volna.  
  
  
De tudta. Így nehezen, de elszakította tekintetét a szõkétõl, és lábával finoman belökte az ajtót, hogy a következõ pillanatban már a saját szobája felé tarthasson. Nagyot szívott a tiszta levegõbõl, ezzel kiûzve magából az erõs parfümillatot, ami Naruto ideiglenes szobájában töltötte meg a levegõt. Sasuke a kezét merte volna tenni rá, hogy a fiú Sakurától kapta azt a borzalmas löttyöt. Nem értette, miért kellet azzal a nehéz parfümmel belocsolnia magát. Tény, az illat remekül illett a tüzes leányzó szerepéhez, de Naruto saját illata sokkal kellemesebb volt bármelyik illatszernél.  
Az Uchiha a furcsa gondolata miatt félrehúzott szájjal lépett az ablakához, majd egy erõteljes mozdulattal kinyitotta azt. A kora esti levegõ megcsapta az arcát, a léghullám finoman belekapott éjfekete hajába. Odakint most indult csak be az élet, egyre több ember rótta Konoha utcáit, és valahogy mégis békés volt minden. Egészen békés...  
_Áú!_  
Sasuke megrezzent az éles hang hallatán. Csak a másodperc törtrészéig tartott rájönni, mi volt az.  
_Hülye szalag!_ \- A fekete hajú a párkányra könyökölt, kezeit a fülére hajtotta: hiába, a hang továbbra is ott visított a fülében. - _A francba, gyere már ki!_  
\- Ne ordítsd, dobe... - mormolta maga elé, bár tudta jól, hogy teljesen fölösleges, Naruto úgysem hallja õt. Sasuke azonban kénytelen volt elviselni a fájdalmas és mérges nyögéseket, s közben szinte látta maga elõtt, ahogy a fiú próbálja kitépkedni a hajába akadt szalagot.  
Ha Naruto nem akaratoskodott volna annyira, hogy együtt menjenek el arra a küldetésre, most nem lenne ilyen agyonbonyolított a helyzet! De a szõke akaratoskodott, Tsunade pedig engedett...  
Igen. Minden akkor kezdõdött...  
  


~ *** ~

  
  
\- Tessék? - csúszott ki akaratlanul is Sasuke száján pontosan egy héttel ezelõtt, miközben pillantása az elõtte álló középkorú asszonyról az annak kezében tartott papírra siklott.  
\- Sajnálom, de emeltük az árakat, csak még nem volt alkalmunk ezt kiírni. - Az Uchiha szemöldökei mélyen összefutottak, ahogy a papírlapon feltüntetett számokat figyelte; az ár csaknem duplája volt annak, amennyit az asszonynak valójában kérnie kellett volna. - Ennyi lesz a végösszeg.  
Sasuke gyilkos pillantást vetett az õsz hajú nénire, de aztán egy mély lélegzettel lehiggasztotta magát. Azért vetett egy bosszús pillantást a szatyrában pihenõ kenyérre, tealevelekre és a doboz tejre, miközben kezeivel a tárcája után nyúlt. Mégis mit várt? Rég tudta, hogy a falulakók gyûlölik õt - s még csak nem is hibáztathatja õket ezért. Igaz, már lassan hat hónapja, hogy visszatért Konohába, de még a Hokage bizalmát is nagyon sokáig tartott úgy-ahogy kivívnia. Másfél hónapja szabadult csak meg végleg az ANBU követõktõl, pusztán ennyi ideje járkálhat szabadon a faluban, intézkedhet egyedül, élheti az életét. A falu lakói azonban nem fogadták õt vissza; lépten-nyomon összesúgtak a háta mögött, a nem is olyannyira leplezett, gyûlölettel teli pillantásokat folyton a hátán érezte. Kevesen voltak, akik nem kifogásolták a Hokage döntését, még kevesebben, akik próbáltak segíteni a fiúnak visszailleszkedni. Sasuke azonban tisztában volt azzal, hogy õ már sosem lesz újra teljes konohai polgár. A ninják talán elfogadják idõvel a segítségét, talán egyszer majd mind újra megbékélnek vele. A köznép azonban örökre elkönyvelte annak, ami volt: árulónak. Az átokpecsét eltûnhetett ugyan a nyakáról, de az a bélyeg, amit a távozásakor nyomott önként magára, soha nem fog lekerülni róla.  
Tudta jól, hogy meg kell szoknia az ilyen, és ehhez hasonló eseteket. Sasuke biztos volt benne, hogy ha például Sakura jön reggeli után nézni ebbe a kis üzletbe, az eladónõ kedvesen rámosolyog, érdeklõdik a hogyléte felõl, talán még kedvezményt is ad neki. Õt ellenben itt is csak emlékeztetik arra, hogy nem érdemli meg ugyanazt a tiszteletet és kedvességet, amit mindenki más. Örülhet, ha egyáltalán kiszolgálják.  
És az a borzasztó, hogy még csak nem is kifogásolhatja a viselkedésüket. Más esetben talán még õ is így tenne.  
Így az Uchiha leküzdötte magában a sóhajtási vágyat, és kelletlenül emelte ki a bankjegyeket a tárcájából. Már nyújtotta át az asszonynak, amikor nyikorgás, és csengettyûk finom csilingelése töltötte meg a levegõt. Öreg és fiatal egyszerre fordultak hátra, hogy egyenesen a sietve belépõ alakra nézhessenek.  
\- Á, mégis ideértem! - vigyorodott el megkönnyebbülten Naruto, miközben Sasuke mellett termett, s mielõtt a másik bármit is reagálhatott volna, vidáman átfonta karját a fekete hajú nyaka körül. A fekete hajú egy pillanatra megdermedt a bizalmas érintésre, utána összevont szemöldökkel, kétkedve pillantott a szõkére. Naruto kék szemei azonban nem õt nézték, hanem az értetlenül pislogó öregasszonyt. - Tudja, baa-chan, reggel borzasztóan elaludtam, így megkértem Sasukét, ugorjon el helyettem bevásárolni. És látja, milyen jószívû is tud lenni! - eresztett meg egy vigyort a másikra, de miután Sasuke csak egy jégbefagyasztó pillantással válaszolt, gyorsan levette a kezét róla. - Na de, a lényeg, hogy ideértem, úgyhogy akkor fizetnék is. Szóval, mennyi lesz? - kérdezte energikusan Naruto, miközben már nyúlt is a zsebéhez.  
\- Ugyan, kedves Naruto-kun, ne is fárassza magát! - válaszolt egy pillanatnyi zavart csönd után az eladónõ. Sasuke nem lepõdött meg különösebben, mennyire más lett a hangja. - Gondolom a sok küldetés kifárasztotta, igaz? Tudja mit, a mai reggeli az én ajándékom. Pihenjen sokat, hisz egy olyan kivételes ninja, mint ön, igazán megérdemli. - Azzal kedvesen mosolyogva a fiú felé tolta a szatyrot.  
\- Igazán? - lelkesedett fel Naruto, és összecsapott kezekkel vidáman meghajolt az asszony elõtt. - Nagyon köszönöm!  
Sasuke amúgy sem virágzó kedve csak még rosszabb lett. Nem várta meg Narutót, azonnal kisietett a kis boltból.  
  
  
Mi a fene?! Nem tudott megszabadulni a sötét gondolataitól, még ha egy pillanatig sem kételkedett abban, hogy a néni valóban kedveli Narutót, s hogy teljesen önzetlenül adta ingyen az ételt. Az ár - sõt, a felemelt ár - kizárólag neki, Sasukénak szólt. Úgy vette észre, a szõkét most már mindenki szereti és tiszteli. 'Végülis csak elérte az álmát, huh?' állapította meg magában, miközben megállt az út szélén, s a szemközti fa lombjára nézett. 'Mindenki felnéz rá, és elismerik. Csak idõ kérdése, hogy Hokage váljon belõle.'  
Újra hallotta a csengõket és az ajtónyílást, de nem fordult meg. Naruto vidáman csörtetett mellé, s paskolta meg a vállát, de õ ettõl is csak rosszabbul érezte magát. Jéghideg tõrként szúrt a pillantás, amit az Uzumakira vetett.  
\- Ne csináld ezt többet - mondta lassan, szinte már fenyegetõen.  
\- Mit? - ráncolta össze a homlokát Naruto, addig vidáman mosolygó szája szemlátomást értetlenül húzódott össze.  
\- Ezt. Hogy megjelensz és kisegítesz, valahányszor a falusiak kellemetlen helyzetbe akarnak hozni. - Naruto mosolya ezt hallván teljesen eltûnt, arca komoly kifejezést öltött.  
Persze, Sasuke tudta, hogy a szõke már nem olyan ostoba, mint régen. Még mindig idióta volt valamennyire... de az Uchihát nem tudta átverni. Most sem véletlenül keveredett a boltba. Amióta Sasuke visszatért és ki kellett tennie magát a lakók gyakran nem is annyira rejtett közutálatának, Naruto folyton segíteni akart neki. Ha mentek valahova - mert az Uzumakit nem tudta levakarni magáról -, és az emberek összesúgtak a hátuk mögött, Naruto gyilkos pillantást vetett rájuk, mire azonnal elhallgattak. Ha rajtakapott valakit, hogy Sasukét ócsárolja, odament hozzá, és udvarias szavakkal, ám annál fenyegetõbben szólította fel az elnémulásra. És akkor Sasuke csak azt látta, amikor együtt voltak. Ki tudja, a fiú természetébõl kiindulva még akkor is biztosan védte õt, amikor a fekete nem volt a közelben.  
Sasuke nem szerette ezt. Tudta jól, hogy elsõsorban... sõt, talán kizárólag csak Narutónak köszönheti, hogy visszatérhetett. A szõke annak idejét éjjel-nappal a Hokage irodájában tartózkodott, és mindent megtett, hogy az Uchihát visszafogadják. Nélküle valószínûleg még a kapun sem engedték volna be... és õ ezt elfogadta volna. Amikor hat hónappal ezelõtt megállt a kapu elõtt, s szemét az ott lévõ hatalmas Konoha jelre szegezte, elhatározta, hogy akármi lesz is a falusiak döntése, õ elfogadja. Ha nem fogadják vissza, nem ellenkezik, nem harcol - elvégre tudta jól, hogy nincs rá joga.  
A falu ellenkezett... és mégsem tudott elmenni.  
Mert az az idióta szõke nem engedte el.  
De hát annyiszor árulta el és támadta hátba! Még most sem értette, miért ragaszkodik hozzá ennyire Naruto. Vagy inkább, az emlékéhez. Mert az igazi Sasukét õ sem ismerhette.  
De talán pont ezért akarta annyira Konohában tudni. Azzal, hogy õ visszatért, Naruto beteljesítette egyik célját. Talán ezzel akarja bizonyítani magának, hogy a másik célja is hamarosan valóra válik.  
Akárhogy is, Sasuke nem vette jó néven, hogy Naruto lépten-nyomon a segítségére siet. Nem holmi védtelen lány õ, akit védeni kell! Õ egy Uchiha, és ezt a nevet még most is büszkén viselte. Habár sikeresen bemocskolta... de ez a név mutatta a múltját, az életét, a tetteit. Akármilyen ösvényt választott, ez a név vezette, s hinni akarta, hogy egyszer még újra büszkeséggel fog eltölteni mindenkit, ha meghallják. Hogy az emberek nem az "árulót" értik alatta, hanem azokat az erõs ninjákat, akik egykor voltak. S amilyenné Sasuke is megpróbál válni. Ezt Narutónak is meg kell értenie. Sasukénak nincs oka ellenkezni a falusiak utálatával, hisz teljesen rászolgált. Azzal, hogy folyton segíteni akar neki, csak rontja a helyzetét.  
  
  
\- Nem szép a falusiaktól, hogy így bánnak veled. - Sasuke megrezzent Naruto hangjára: annyira elmélyedt a gondolataiban, hogy egészen elfelejtette, a fiú is itt van vele. - Meg aztán tudom, hogy... nem állsz valami jól anyagilag, hisz nem adtad el a régi Uchiha birtokot... - Sasuke összehúzta a száját. El akarta adni, nagyon is. Az összes ház, minden ablak a múltjára emlékeztette. De... mégsem tudta. Nevezhetjük pillanatnyi gyengeségnek is. Csak egy kis idõ kell, és képes lesz megszabadulni tõle. - Talán szólnom kéne Tsunade-baachannak, hogy...  
\- Ne - szakította félbe azonnal és határozottan a fekete hajú. Az Uzumaki kétkedve nézett rá. - Annál nagyobb hülyeséget nem csinálhatnál. A nép nem ostoba, teljesen érhetõ, hogy miért viszonyulnak így egy árulóhoz. - Látta, hogy Naruto közbe akar szólni, de nem engedte. - A Hokage most már enged küldetésekre, és ha ezt látják a falusiak, õk is megbékélnek velem idõvel. De neked nem-szabad-folyton-beleütnöd-az-orrod! - nyomott meg minden egyes szót erõteljesen.  
Naruto sértetten nézett rá, aztán egyet fújtatva elfordította a fejét, és durván Sasuke kezébe nyomta a szatyrát.  
\- Hmpf. Csinálj, amit akarsz. - Karjait összefonta a mellkasa elõtt, ahogy felhúzott orral ellépett a másik mellett. - És kajálj gyorsan, mert a Tsunade baa-chan már vár téged.  
Sasukénak már a nyelve hegyén volt a csípõs válasz, de erõvel visszanyomta, és némán kanyarodott el a saját lakása felé. Még ha ezt a másiknak a világért nem ismerte volna be, de hálás volt Narutónak a segítségéért. Mármint, amiért segített neki megszerezni a második esélyt Konohában. Ezért a maga nem-mondom-ki-mert-nem-illik-egy-Uchihához módján annyit változtatott a kapcsolatukon, hogy ha egy mód volt rá, nem szólt be a fiúnak lépten-nyomon. Pedig a szõke sokszor okot adott volna rá. Nem úgy tûnt, mintha Naruto észrevette volna ezt a változást, Sasuke lelkiismerete mindenesetre tiszta volt miatta.  
  
  
  
  
A reggelit gyorsan fogyasztotta el, utána átment az elõszobába, s leakasztotta a fogasról a ninja felszereléseit. Amikor azonban a fejpántért nyúlt, keze egy pillanatra megállt, s csak némi késéssel kötötte fel a bal felkarjára, utána pedig gondosan eligazította ruháját, hogy fehér ingének ujja eltakarja azt. A Hokage nem adott neki új fejpántot, hisz tudta jól, hogy megvan még az eredetije. Naruto végég megõrizte... hogy õ adhassa vissza neki. Az a karcolás, amit a Végzet Völgyében ütött bele azonban mutatta, hogy nem tiszta a múltja. Nem szándékozta a homlokán hordani - még nem. Így ugyan az embereknek csak újabb okot adott a pletykálásra - "Nézd meg! Még a fejpántot sem viseli! Ugyan miért engedték vissza?!" -, de tudta: ha felvenné, az is csak megkülönböztetõként szolgálna.  
Nem. Eldöntötte, hogy csak akkor fogja rendeltetésszerûen hordani, ha a falusiak és a ninják is újra bíznak benne. Nem kell szeretniük, nem is vágyik rá. Csak fogadják el.  
Mielõtt Sasuke behúzta volna maga után az ajtót, erõsen kívánkozott a szájára egy "ittekimasu", de végül csendben maradt. Gyerekkorában mondhatta a magányos lakásnak, de most már nem gyerek többé. Lassan egy teljes éve, hogy a férfikort tapossa, gyerekes szokásait pedig a föld alá kellett temetnie.  
Senki nem szólt hozzá, amíg lassan sétált a Hokage irodája felé, az égetõ pillantásokat végig a hátán érezte. Sanyarú félmosoly szökött az ajkaira, ahogy belegondolt: Narutónak is pont ezeket a pillantásokat kellett elviselnie gyerekkorában.  
Nem lepõdött meg különösebben, hogy Tsunade még mindig ódzkodott komoly küldetést adni neki: csak egy tekercset kellett átvennie egy fû-ninjától. A feladat D szintûnek volt megjelölve. Sasuke erõs késztetést érzett, hogy hangot is adjon véleményének, de persze nem tehette meg. Meghajolt, és indulni készült volna, mikor az iroda ajtaja hangos csattanással kinyílt.  
\- Én is megyek! - jelentette ki Naruto ellentmondást nem tûrõ hangon, miközben a meglepett Hokage elé lépett, s tenyereit az asztalra fektette a nyomatékosítás kedvéért.  
\- Nem, nem mész - mondta egy pillanat zavar után Tsunade, vékony szemöldökei szigorúan futottak össze a homlokán. - Rád nehezebb küldetések várnak. Igaz, még csak nemrég értél haza, de ha ennyire akarod, akkor...  
\- Nem másik küldetést akarok! - mordult fel a szõke. Sasuke felvont szemöldökkel figyelte a másikat, ahogy halványan kipirul az arca a hangos beszédtõl. - Mindig egyedül küldöd el, holott sokkal biztonságosabb csapatban menni! Még ha egy D-szintrõl van is szó, veszélyes, ha egymagában van az ember!  
\- Dobe, ne erõlködj - szólt közbe Sasuke, megelégelve a helyzetet. - Ugyan mi gond lenne? Ne nézz gyengének.  
Naruto már fordult felé, hogy vele is hadba szálljon, de Tsunade nem engedte: határozottan fordult az õket megzavaró fiú felé, hangja egészen mélyen szólt.  
\- Tény, hogy veszélyesebb egyedül menni, de attól függetlenül, hogy Sasuke még genin - akárcsak te -, tudom, hogy jóval e szint fölött van. Ha nem haragszol meg, nem jelölök ki rögtön jouninokat mellé. - A Hokage meglehetõsen mérgesnek látszott... és hallatszott. 'Naruto, szívódj már fel' sziszegte magában Sasuke, de nem úgy tûnt, mintha a szõkét elérte volna a gondolatbeli felszólítás. - És most légy szíves vagy fáradj ki, vagy adok neked is egy hosszú, és minél unalmasabb feladatot!  
Naruto határozottan megrázta a fejét.  
\- Sasukéval megyek. Ha nem engedsz el, kiszököm az este. Vagy most. Nem érdekel.  
És ez ment majdnem egy teljes órán keresztül. Tsunade végül megelégelte, és elengedte Narutót az Uchihával - aki azonban biztos volt benne, hogy ezt még mindketten meg fogják bánni. Dühösen sietett ki a Hokage irodájából, s anélkül ment haza, hogy egyetlen szót is szólt volna a szõkéhez.  
  
  
Furcsa neheztelése még akkor is tartott, amikor pár órával késõbb elindultak a tekercsért. Bár nagyrészt lehiggasztotta magát, idõnként újra feltámadt benne a vágy, hogy pár Chidorival rázza helyre Naruto szemlátomást teljesen elmozdult agyát. Nem tudta, mit akar elérni a fiú, abban biztos volt, hogy ha így folytatják, még jó ideig nem kötheti a homlokára a fejpántot.  
Naruto egész úton csacsogott valamirõl, de Sasuke nem figyelt rá; a rezgõ híd léceit nézte maga elõtt, miközben átkeltek rajta, Uchihához méltóan még a szívverése sem változott az alattuk tátongó mélység láttán. Mikor azonban átértek, megelégelte a szõke fecsegését.  
\- Miért? - kérdezte mély hangján, szemeit egyenesen a kékekbe fúrva.  
\- Mit miért? - pislantott Naruto értetlenül, miközben a ruhájának cipzárjával bajlódott.  
\- Miért követelted a Hokagétól, hogy velem jöhess? Mit akarsz elérni ezzel? - A régóta visszanyomott feszültség szabályszerûen kitörni készült belõle. - Egyáltalán mi a fenéért vagy itt?  
A cipzár végre engedett, s a dzseki kettényílva bepillantást engedett Sasukénak a másik necc-felsõvel borított, kidolgozott mellkasára. Az Uchiha csak egy pillanatig meredt az aranybarna bõrre, utána tekintetét Naruto arcára fordította.  
\- Azt hittem, egyértelmû. - Az Uzumaki megvonta a vállát. - Tsunade-baachan olyan nevetséges feladatokat ad neked... És hallottam, hogy a falusiak emiatt is sugdolóznak. Hogy biztos azért nem kapsz rendes küldetést, mert nem tudnád teljesíteni, vagy mert a Hokage nem bízik benned. Gondoltam, ha veled jövök, elhallgattatom õket, és legközelebb talán végre neked való, B vagy A szintû küldetést kapsz... vagy kapunk...  
\- _Ezért?_ \- kérdezte döbbenten Sasuke, s érezte, hogy a düh lassan áramlik végig a csigolyáiban, a porcaiban, s minden testrészében. - _Ezért_ volt ez az egész?  
Naruto szemlátomást nem érzékelte a hangjában megbújó érzelmeket. Sasuke vett egy mély lélegzetet, hogy valamelyest megõrizze hidegvérét, aztán a szõke mellé lépett, s határozottan megragadta a dzsekijét mellkasánál. Nem nézhetett valami barátságosan, mert az azúrkék szemek értetlen-ijedten kerekedtek el.  
\- Hé, mi a...  
\- _Ne_ csináld ezt - sziszegte lassan a fekete hajú a másik képébe. - _Ne_ gyámkodj fölöttem. _Ne_ egyengesd az utam. Tudom, hogy az a mániád, hogy mindenkinek segíts, de _én_ nem szorulok rá! Ha problémám van, megoldom magam. Biztos úgy érzed, hogy felelõsséggel tartozol értem, hisz miattad jöttem vissza, de ki kell ábrándítsalak: _nincs szükségem rád._  
Egy pillanatra kattant benne valami. Most tényleg azt mondta, hogy Naruto miatt jött vissza? Nem, ez tévedés: nem miatta jött vissza, mindössze miatta van itt.  
Mindenesetre nem javította ki. A szõke döbbenten meredt rá, szemeiben mintha még fájdalmat is látott volna, s hosszú ideig nem szólalt meg, miután az Uchiha elhallgatott. Sasuke pár perc után elengedte õt és hátrébb lépett. Tudta, hogy most a lehetõ legdurvábban taposott a naív Naruto lelki világába, de kénytelen volt megtenni. Nem bírt volna tükörbe nézni, ha az emberek csak emiatt a szõke idióta miatt lennének képesek újra elfogadni õt.  
  
  
Az út további részében egyetlen szó nem esett köztük. Naruto szemlátomást vérig sértõdött, mert miután megemésztette a hallottakat, dühösen felhúzta az orrát, és elõre sietett. Idõrõl idõre mélyen megbántott pillantásokat lövellt az õt csöndben követõ Uchiha felé, de nem szólalt meg - Sasuke pedig ennyiben hagyta. A vitájuk a küldetés szempontjából azonban nem volt túl eredményezõ: bár miután az estét egy útba esõ barlang két végében kucorogva, fagyoskodva töltötték, s a következõ nap minden nehézség nélkül átvették a tekercset a kijelölt - és meglehetõsen ostoba - küldönctõl, a visszaúton Naruto gondolt egyet, és a járt út helyett egy erdõszéli ösvényen indult tovább. Sasuke eleinte nem foglalkozott vele, de végül arra jutott: ha azzal az ostobával történik valami - márpedig Narutóval _mindig_ történik valami -, akkor elsõsorban õt fogják elõvenni, hogy miért hagyta, és miért nem voltak együtt. És mivel nem állt szándékában újabb kibeszélési okot adni a falusiaknak, inkább száját elhúzva, de követte a szõkét.  
Sajnos a sejtelmei beigazolódtak. Alig ért be mélyebben az erdõbe, éles kiáltás rezgette meg a fák leveleit.  
\- Sa... Sasuke!  
A fiatal férfi felkapta a fejét, és azonnal aktiválta a sharingant. Számtalan erõs csakrájú alakot érzett... és Naruto köztük volt. Felugrott a legközelebbi fára, s szélvészként igyekezett az érzékelt ninják felé. Testével elõredõlt, lábai alatt meg-megroppantak az ágak, ahogy egyikrõl a másikra suhant, s agyában millió kérdés és ötlet futott át. Ki a támadó? Véletlen rajtaütés volt, vagy elõre kitervelt támadás? És hogy a fenébe tudták elkapni a mindig talpra álló Narutót? Akkor, a visszatérése elõtti utolsó harcban megállapíthatta, hogy Naruto erõs lett. Nagyon erõs. Kizárt, hogy csak úgy legyõzzék.  
Nehéz por szállt fel a magasba, ahogy a fáról leugorva éles fékezéssel megállt, s vörösben izzó szemeinek egyetlen villanásával felmérte a helyzetet - majd támadt is. Jól irányított Chidorija azonnal mozgásképtelenné tett egy férfit, a rátörõ másiknak egy kunait állított a mellkasába - utána Naruto felé ugrott. A fiút három másik férfi fogta le: két tenyerét egy-egy kunai szúrta át, miközben még erõsen szorították is a csuklóit, hogy ne tudjon jutsukat használni, a harmadik férfi mögötte állva a nyakát szorította, és baljával a száját igyekezett betapasztani. Pillanatnyilag a legveszélyesebbnek azonban a negyedik, elõttük álló öreg tûnt: Halkan mormolt valamit, miközben kezei szinte követhetetlen sebességgel formálták a pecséteket, aztán hirtelen megállt, s Naruto nyakára tapasztotta a kezét. A szõke felnyüszített, torka szemmel láthatóan lüktetni kezdett, és fényes fehér golyó jelent meg a férfi tenyere és a fiú bõre között.  
Sasuke nem várta meg, mi ez az egész. Hátáról egy pillanat alatt lekapta katanáját, és miközben belevezette a Chidorit, a jutsut használó öreg háta felé szúrt.  
A férfi azonban észrevette szándékát. Szinte eltûnt, s a következõ pillanatban Naruto mögött tûnt fel, félrelökve az addig ott álló ninját - ám a kezét még mindig Naruto nyakán tartotta.  
\- Foglaljátok le! - kiáltott a többiekre reszelõs hangon, mire azok egy emberként eresztették el a fiút, és Sasukéra rontottak. Az most, hogy már nem kellett Narutot féltenie a technikája hatásától, határozottan engedte szabadjára villámait.  
\- Chidori Nagashi!  
A három férfi egér módjára nyüszített, miközben térdre estek a földön. 'Milyen hitvány alakok... nem nevezhetik magukat ninjának' állapította meg, miközben futó pillantást vetett a fejükre. A homlokpántjuk az arcukat fedõ fekete maszk rejtekében nem volt látható, így Sasuke nem tudta megállapítani, melyik faluból jöttek.  
De most ez számított a legkevésbé.  
\- Te jössz - fordult a fogait csikorgató, ráncos öreg felé. - Ereszd el.  
A fénylõ golyó már akkora volt, mint egy kisebb alma, s éles hangon süvített.  
\- Ahogy kívánod - húzta csorba mosolyra a száját a férfi, azzal hirtelen elrántotta a kezét, és Sasuke felé lökte Narutót. A fénygömb villant, s a támadó tenyerében maradt, de egyszerre a szõke torkával is összekötötte egy vastag, fényes szál, mintha csak össze lettek volna ragasztva.  
  
  
Sasuke szemei összeszûkültek, ahogy maga elé emelte katanáját, és hagyva Narutót a földre zuhanni a magasba ugrott. Az öreg nyilván arra számított, hogy a fiút védi, mert megrezdülõ szemekkel nézett rá - aztán Sasuke nekiesett. Érezte a kardját belemélyedni a húsba, de aztán valami mást is: a fényes gömböt, egyenesen a mellkasának csapódni. Forró volt, mint a tûz maga, és úgy szúrt, mint a leghegyesebb tõr. Nem tudott visszanyomni egy nyögést, miközben egy vakító villanás kíséretében arccal a földnek esett, ám hangját elnyomta az öreg fájdalmas, s egyszersmind dühödt ordítása.  
\- Tai... Taiomaru-sama!  
Homályosan érzékelte, hogy a korábban kiütött ninják az öreghez sietnek, kirántják oldalából a katanát, és felsegítik.  
\- Uram, mennünk kell!  
A testét borító zsibbadás mintha tûnésnek indult volna. Sasuke felemelte fejét, és karjaival próbálta fellökni magát, de csak egy utolsó pillantást tudott vetni a hátráló alakokra: A Taiomarunak nevezett személy vértõl áztatott ruháját látva elégedettség öntötte el, de az érzés azonnal elszállt, amint a ninják egy pukkanással köddé váltak.  
Egy hosszú pillanatig meredt maga elé, aztán eszébe jutott, miért is kerültek ebbe a helyzetbe. Kissé szédelegve, de felállt, ám ideje nem volt azon gondolkodni, mi volt az a furcsa jutsu, tekintete az eszméletlenül heverõ Narutóra esett.  
\- Naru... Naruto... - szólította a nevén, de hogy a másik nem felelt, nehéz, szúró gombóc jelent meg a torkában. - Mozdulj már, dobe!  
A szõkének egyetlen porcikája sem rándult. Dzsekije, mely még mindig ki volt gombolva, látni engedte a fiú vörösessé vált nyakát.  
\- A francba! - sziszegett Sasuke, miközben felkapta az ájult fiút, s egy szúró levegõvétel után a legközelebbi fára ugrott. Tõle telhetõ legnagyobb sebességgel indult ki az erdõbõl, hogy visszatérve az eredeti útra mihamarabb Konohába érhessenek. - Miért kell neked mindig a saját makacs fejed után menned?!  
Nem akarta, hogy komoly baja legyen. Ha lesz... biztos, hogy az õ nyakába varrják. Örökre kiûzik Konohából, nem lesz hová mennie. És soha többé nem bíznak benne. Semmi értelme nem lesz az életének...  
Legalább tíz kétségek közt gyötrõdõ percnek kellett eltelnie, míg Sasuke végül rájött: aggódik, s csakis maga miatt akarja, hogy Naruto rendbe jöjjön.  
  
  
  
A Hokage nem cselekedett másként, mint ahogy azt Sasuke elõre sejtette. Alig érkezett meg a konohai kórházba, s értesítették Tsunadét, máris ANBUk jelentek meg mellette, s fogták közre. A fekete szemek végig követték, ahogy Narutót betolják a sürgõsségire, s hiába akarták a maszkosok elvinni õt, nem volt hajlandó mozdulni. Végül Tsunade maga sietett a kórházba, hogy mihamarabb a végére járjon, mi történt. Sasuke szóról szóra elmondott mindent, ami történt, halványan utalva a vitájukra is. A Hokage arca elkomorult, amikor az ismeretlen jutsuról és a hovatartozásukat titkoló ninjákról beszélt, de senki nem tudta megmagyarázni a helyzetet. Csak annyit tehettek, hogy vártak, míg Naruto felébred, és elmondja, mi történt.  
A szõke azonban nagyon sokáig eszméletlen volt. Shizune és a többiek mindent megtettek, és a torkában sem találtak semmi elváltozást, ennek ellenére a fiú még sokáig nem ébredt fel. Sasuke estefelé végre megszabadult az ANBUk nyomasztó társaságától, onnantól kezdve a kórteremben ült, és figyelte az alvó Narutót. Nem tehetett róla, de olyan bûntudat csúszott a mellkasába, amilyen már réges-régen nem érzett. Megérte úgy lekapni a szõkét azért, mert segíteni akart neki? És ez lett az eredménye Sasuke "kedvességének"... Tényleg úgy néz ki, hogy csak szerencsétlenséget hoz nemcsak magára, de mindenki másra is, aki a közelében.  
Valamikor aztán el is bóbiskolhatott, mert a fejét meglehetõsen tompának és zsibbadtnak érezte, amikor különbözõ hangok kúsztak be a fülébe. Hallotta Shizunét, de azt nem értette, mit beszél. Hallotta a Hokage erõteljes hangját is, de bárhogy is igyekezett kitisztítani a fejét, csak mondatfoszlányokat sikerült elkapnia, mint például "Felébredtél?", "Mi a baj?", és "Szóljatok...". A legerõteljesebb hang azonban egy bizonyos személytõl érkezett: "Baa-chan! Mi történt?! Nem hallasz?"  
'Naruto!'pattant Sasuke fejében, s ezzel egy idõben a szemei is kinyíltak. Maga elõtt csak fényes fehérséget látott, hisz testével a fal fehér csempéjének dõlt.  
_Baa-chan! Mi bajod, megsüketültél? Nee-chan, te... te sem? Hé! Nem hallotok? Héé!_  
\- Ne ordíts már, dobe... - morogta lassan Sasuke, miközben pislogott egyet, és lassan felült. Némán felszisszent, ahogy a dereka megroppant a mozdulattól: meglehetõsen kellemetlenül elaludta magát. Legalább öt percig kell majd nyújtózkodnia, hogy rendbe jöjjenek a tagjai.  
\- Sasuke?  
A nevezett pislogott egy utolsó laposat, aztán Tsunade felé fordult, miközben automatikusan a fejéhez nyúlt, hogy megigazgassa a haját. A Hokage enyhén beharapott szájjal, kérdõ-furcsán meredt rá, amit az Uchiha nem tudott mire vélni.  
_Sasuke! Sasuke, Sasuke, te sem hallasz!?_ \- sipította Naruto.  
A fekete hajú elgondolkodott azon, miért is aggódott a szõkéért. Ha már van ennyi tüdeje ordibálni, feltételezhetõen nincs semmi komoly baja. Akkor viszont mire fel a többiek síri tekintete...?  
\- Csodálkoznék, ha egy mérföldre innen nem hallanának - vetette oda a fiúnak, miközben lassan felé fordult, hogy most már saját szemével is rendesen szemügyre vegye.  
Naruto kezei be voltak kötve ugyan, ám Sasuke erõsen sejtette, hogy a sérülések már begyógyultak - hála a Kyuubinak. Kék szemei azonban olyan ijedten meredtek rá, mintha legalábbis kísértetet látna.  
\- Sasuke, te... - suttogta döbbenten Tsunade, ám a fiú nem hallotta a végét, mert Naruto hirtelen az ágy szélére ugrott, s megragadta a meglepett Sasuke kezeit. A fekete hajú megrezzent a másik forró bõrének érintésére, de nem tudta végiggondolni: Naruto szemlátomást majd' elsírta magát.  
_Sasuke, tényleg? Tényleg hallasz engem?_ \- A szõke úgy szorította a kezét, mintha soha többé nem akarná elengedni. És az Uchihát valamiért nagyon feszélyezte ez az érintés. - _Szólj nekik! Mondd el nekik! Õk nem..._  
\- Mirõl beszélsz? - kérdezte, zavartan meredve a kék szemekbe. Naruto hevesen artikulálva beszélt, a hangja kicsit mégis más volt. Mintha távolabbról szólt volna...  
A következõ pillanatban kicsapódott a kórterem ajtaja, és három ember egyszerre szólalt meg.  
\- Sasuke, te most... hallod õt?  
_Õk nem hallanak engem! Azt hiszik, hogy én..._  
\- Igaz, hogy Naruto megnémult?!  
Sasuke kirántotta a sajátját az Uzumaki kezei közül, és próbált rendet teremteni a fejében uralkodó hangzavaron. Összeszaladó szemöldökkel pillantott Tsunadéra, majd Narutóra, végül az ajtót valósággal feltépõ Sakurára. A mondatok lassan nyertek értelmet az Uchiha fejében, míg végül lámpaként gyulladt fel a magyarázat. Leblokkolva meredt Sakurára.  
\- Néma...? - ismételte meg lassan, majd újra a Hokagéra nézett. És végül Narutóra: az egészen meggyötört pillantással válaszolt a tekintetére. - De hiszen... én hallom õt...  
  


~ *** ~

  
  
Hát így történt. Hosszas beszélgetések következtek a Hokagéval, az orvosokkal, az ANBUkkal, és minden hozzá értõvel. Végül megállapították, hogy a furcsa helyzet okozója minden bizonnyal az az ismeretlen ninja, és a hasonlóan ismeretlen jutsuja. Naruto valóban megnémult: senki nem hallotta õt, az orvosok megállapították, hogy a hangszálai sem rezdülnek, miközben "beszél". Õ ennek ellenére hallotta a saját hangját - és Sasuke is.  
Naruto Sasukén keresztül elmondta, hogy alig ért be az erdõbe, mikor rátámadtak, tehát feltehetõleg egy ideje már csak az alkalomra vártak. Természetesen klónokkal próbálkozott, de azokat hamar kilõtték, utána pedig használhatatlanná tették a karjait. Onnantól kezdve, hogy Sasuke után kiáltott, és a férfi megkezdte a jutsut, semmilyen emléke nincs odáig, hogy magához tér a kórházban.  
Tsunade meghallgatta Sasuke verzióját is, s ezek után úgy gondolta, az öreg Taiomaru önmagával akarta összekötni Narutót: ki tudja, mi volt az indítéka, de ha sikerrel jár, az Uzumakit itt mindenki némának hitte volna - miközben, ha a szõke bármit is mond, Taiomaru hallotta volna. Információgyûjtés? Kémkedés? Esetleg tudta, hogy Naruto egy jinchuuriki? Bármi is volt a késztetõ ok, nem fog kiderülni, hisz a jutsu félresikerült, és Sasukéval kötötte össze a fiút. A Hokage mindenesetre jó pár jounint és ANBUt ráállított az ügyre. Jócskán megnehezítette a helyzetet, hogy sem Naruto, sem Sasuke nem tudták megmondani, melyik faluból származtak a támadók, de abban mind biztosak voltak, hogy egy ilyen esetet még minden bizonnyal követni fog másik.  
Arra viszont nem tudtak rájönni, hogyan szüntessék meg a jutsut. Naruto három teljes napot a kórházban töltött - és mint ideiglenes hangja, Sasuke is kénytelen volt. Ám sem Tsunade, sem más nem jött rá, hogyan szakítsák meg a jutsut. Naruto halálosan unta a kórházat, torkig volt mindennel, és mivel Sasuke volt az egyetlen, aki hallotta õt, éjjel-nappal neki nyomta a sérelmeit.  
  
  
Sajnos nem vicc. _Éjjel-nappal._ A dolog úgy állt, hogy ha Sasuke nem is volt vele, még ha a saját házában is pihent, vagy esetleg Konoha másik végében tartózkodott... akkor is hallotta Naruto siránkozását. Ez, mondhatni, jócskát betett az amúgy sem virágzó jókedvének. A veszekedésüket követõ némaság után rögtön egy megállás nélküli szómenésben szenvedõ Narutóval sújtják... Csoda, hogy még hûvösebb és morcosabb lett, mint elõtte volt?  
A negyedik nap Tsunade is megunta a helyzetet. Azzal bocsátotta ki a szõkét, hogy menjen Sasukéval, és bármi van, rajta keresztül értesítse õt. Narutónak pedig esze ágában sem volt visszamenni a saját rumlis házába, így kihasználva a helyzetet befészkelte magát az Uchiha bérelt lakásába.  
Sasuke elég nehezen szokta meg ezt az új helyzetet. Egyrészt nem szokott hozzá, hogy valaki lépten-nyomon ott lábatlankodjon körülötte, hogy mások után kelljen szedegetnie a levetett ruhákat, hogy ne csak saját magára fõzzön. Másrészt... élénken élt még benne az is, ami az egész vad helyzetet elindította.  
_"Tudom, hogy az a mániád, hogy mindenkinek segíts, de én nem szorulok rá! Nincs szükségem rád."_  
Hát... úgy néz ki, Narutónak most szüksége van rá. Nélküle semmit nem tud megtenni.  
Erre a gondolatra azért egy halvány mosoly szökött a szája szélére.  
Azért... nagyon vegyes érzései voltak az egész dologgal kapcsolatban. Amikor Sakura az egyik nap átjött hozzájuk, és megjegyezte, hogy milyen csöndes Konoha Naruto némasága miatt, Sasuke alig tudott visszanyomni egy gyilkos pillantást, lévén neki jócskán volt alkalma egész Konoha helyett hallgatni az idiótát. Amellett nem volt túl élvezetes Naruto "hangjaként" élni.  
Ennek ellenére jó tapasztalatai is voltak. Naruto végre nem szólhatott bele egyre-másra az életébe, a boltos néninek nyugodt szívvel mondhatta, "Narutónak viszem", még csak nem is hazudott. Az emberek egy része most még többet súgott össze a háta mögött, mások, akik nagyjából tudták, mit történt, barátiasan paskolgatták meg a vállát. Ezen kívül egészen... kellemes volt a szõke srácot az otthonában tudni, fõleg hogy... mikor leugrott a boltba, és megállt az ajtóban... hallotta a fülében zengeni a másik vidám hangját: _"Itterasshai."_ Eddig mindig vágyott rá, hogy mondhassa valakinek, "ittekimasu", de... most, hogy lett volna rá alkalma, nem volt rá képes. Csak halkan mormolt mindig valamit az orra alatt.  
  
  
Egy hét eltelte után azonban Naruto szemlátomást megunta ezt az életmódot, és elhatározta, hogy úgy tesz, mintha semmi sem történt volna. Berángatta Sasukét is Tsunadéhoz, s addig nyaggatta a Hokagét, míg az végül meg nem bízta egy egyszerû, C szintû küldetéssel. Naruto feladata mindössze annyi volt, hogy egy férfitól megszerezzen egy borítékot, amiben fekete-kereskedelemmel kapcsolatos dolgok vannak leírva, aztán továbbítsa azt Shikamaru csapatának, akik elintézik a nehezebb részét. Sasuke pedig tartsa rajta a szemét a néma szõkén.  
'Miért nem képes megérteni, hogy veszélyes most bármit is csinálnia?! Az az idióta...' morgott magában, miközben hátát a szobája falának vetette. Valójában nem értette, miért aggódik ennyire Narutóért, hisz inkább hagynia kellett volna, hogy a saját feje után menjen. Ha orra esik, majd megtanulja a leckét.  
De... nem akarta, hogy megint orra essen. Hisz a legutóbbi is az õ hibája volt...  
_Teme, kész vagyok._  
\- Megyek... - mordult ki, majd egy pillanat múlva felállt, s egy sóhajt követõen az ajtóhoz lépett. Épp csak kinyitotta, mikor ismét megcsapta orrát a parfümillat, s ahogy a vastag fa kikerült a látóterébõl, egy forró, szõke istennõ pislogott rá ártatlan kék szemeivel a küszöbön.  
_Látnod kéne az arcodat!_ \- vigyorodott el az ideiglenes lány, majd finoman hátrébb tolta a ruhácska alatt gömbölyödõ fenekét. - _Na, mit gondolsz? Ilyen külsõvel a hangom se kell hozzá, hogy elszedjem tõle azt a borítékot!_  
Sasuke nem szólt semmit, csak ellépett a lány mellett, s intett neki, hogy kövesse. Való igaz, a szõke õrjítõen nézett ki... de a férfinak nem volt kétsége afelõl, hogy Narutónak fiú alakban sem okozna nehézséget a boríték ilyen rafináltsággal való megszerzése. Amellett... nincs szükségese az oiroke no jutsura sem, hogy szexi legyen.  
'Mármint egy lány szemszögébõl, természetesen' tette hozzá rögtön magában, s halványan megrázta a fejét, hogy elzavarja a furcsa gondolatot.  
_Miért rázod a fejed, teme?_ \- csengett a fülében Naruto elégedett, s lánysága miatt magasabban szóló hangja. - _Csak nem valami csúúnya dologra gondoltál?_  
\- Pontosan. - Egy Uchiha persze sosem hagyhatja, hogy zavarba hozzák. Akkor már inkább õ hoz zavarba másokat. - Kakashi reakciójára, amikor majd meglát így téged - küldött egy "kedves" mosolyt a szõke felé.  
Naruto arcának két oldalán vékony, ám annál pirosabb vörös folt jelent meg. Még a hosszú copjai sem tudták eltakarni, miközben kezével cseppet sem nõiesen Sasuke felé hadonászott.  
_Sasuke, te perverz dög...!_

* * *

Saját rajzom:


	2. Érintsd a bőröm

\- Ejha! - csettintett a nyelvével Shikamaru, miközben leheletnyivel előrébb hajolt, és megigazította a szemei előtt tartott apró, fekete távcsövet. - Tudtam, hogy a nők ravaszak és ármányosak... de hogy a férfiak is képesek azok lenni...!  
Sasukéban nem ment végbe különösebb változás a kijelentés hallatán. Kissé feljebb csúszott ültében, mert a hideg kövek már kezdték kikészíteni a hátát, s az új pózban ismét összefonta maga előtt a karjait. Noha szemei csukva pihentek, arcát kissé a mellette guggoló ninja felé fordította.  
\- Mikor lett ő férfi? - váltott át a személytelen megjegyzésből azonnal konkrétba, miközben lehunyt szemei mögött egy pillanatra átsiklott a szőke dobe képe. - Eddig is egy ostoba gyerek volt, és értelmileg most sem változott meg.  
Shikamaru nem válaszolt rögtön, s a pillanatnyi szünet elég is volt ahhoz, hogy Sasuke újra másfelé terelje a figyelmét: nevezetesen arra a búgó, zenétől kísért hangos morajra, amit a bal fülébe dugott adó folyamatosan árasztott magából. Még egy füldugó, és teljesen a bárban érezte volna magát - szinte az alkohollal vegyített izzadt-fülledt levegőt is érezni vélte az orrában. Ám neki csak egyetlen adó járt, mivel Shikamaru úgy okoskodott, így könnyebben meghallja Narutót, ha bármi történik.  
Persze, fölösleges volt. Sasuke biztosan tudta, hogy egy maximumra tekert hangfalt is kevés lenne túlüvölteni a fejében harsogó Naruto hangját.  
\- Tévedsz. Sokat változott, mióta elmentél... és mióta visszajöttél - reagált lassan Shikamaru, úgy, mintha nem is telt volna el a kérdés és a válasza között jó pár lélegzetvételnyi szünet. Sasuke egy pillanatnyi fáziskéséssel érzékelte csak, hogy a chuunin beszél, mire lustán kinyitotta a szemeit, és a másik felé nézett a válla fölött. - Még mindig sokat hülyül, persze, de hát ez az alaptermészete. Neked viszont még nem volt alkalmad harcolni látni őt. Akármilyen komoly dologról van szó... nem blicceli el. Felnőtt - jelentette ki már-már emelkedettnek tűnő hangon, s máskor unalomról árulkodó szemeit valami megmagyarázhatatlanul békésnek tűnő villanással emelte a magasba.  
Sasuke egy pillanatig még figyelte őt a sötét szemeivel, utána elfordult, s folytatta a karba tett kezekkel való a merev semmittevést.  
\- Aham.  
Nem érdekelte különösebben, milyen pillantást vet rá Shikamaru, elég volt azt magán éreznie. Tudta, meg kéne becsülnie az azon kevesek közé tartozókat, akik - ha nem is nagy lelkesedéssel, de - vissza-, vagy legalábbis elfogadták őt, de ahogy a barna hajú is mondta: az alaptermészetén nem változtathat senki. Narutóért, mint az életében a legkülönösebb szerepet játszó alakért, hajlandó lemondani egy-két csípős megjegyzésről, de ezt senki másért nem hajlandó megtenni.  
  
  
\- Ohó, cicuskám! - reccsent hirtelen egy mély férfibasszus a fülében, mire Sasuke újra a kis adó köré összpontosította minden figyelmét. - Jól van, töltök még egyet szépségem!  
A hang gazdája elégedett horkantással vegyített kuncogást produkált, s Sasuke hallotta, ahogy a folyékony anyag bugyogva megtölt egy minden bizonnyal már kiürült poharat.  
\- Ez már hanyadik pohár is lesz? Negyedik, ötödik? - mormolta Shikamaru. - Szólni kéne Narutónak, hogy álljon le, különben elszáll az akció vége előtt.  
\- És hogy gondoltad? Beugrunk, és finoman megkocogtatjuk a vállát, miközben tovább riszálja magát annak a taplónak? - kérdezett vissza, ezúttal szándéka ellenére is ingerültebb hangon. A mordulás azonban inkább magának, Narutónak szólt, aki ügyetlenségének köszönhetően az első tánc alkalmával kiejtette füléből az adót, és még csak észre sem vette.  
Újra magán érezte Shikamaru pillantását, mire kivételesen félrenézett. Tudta, hogy feszültebb a szokottnál, de ezt a Naruto hülyesége miatti vitájuknak, az éjszakai hidegnek, és a kezdődő fáradtságnak tudta be. Persze az sem segített, hogy már lassan egy teljes órája gubbasztott Shikamaruval a sziklaszerű kövek közt megbújva, mint az egyetlen helyen, ahonnan feltűnés nélkül figyelhették a nem sokkal alattuk fekvő bárban folyó eseményeket. A falu nem volt messzebb húsz percnyire Konohától, ám Naruto egész utat kitöltő nyafogása a körömcipő miatt az egészet egy évnyi hosszúságú érzetűre nyújtotta.  
Bár a szőkének csak annyi volt a dolga, hogy elcsenjen egy borítékot - valami fekete üzletről volt szó benne, de nemhogy Sasukét, még a Hokagét sem érdekelte túlzottan a dolog; Konohát nem érintette az ügy, csak pusztán annyiban, hogy a bérlő jól fizetett érte -, aztán adja át azt Shikamarunak, és a többit ők elintézik - de a fiú komolytalan viselkedését látva Sasukénak múlhatatlan rossz érzete támadt.  
Bár nyilván az is rátett egy kicsike lapáttal, hogy a célszemély egy egy-kilencvenes, harmincöt év körüli, szakállas, átszúrt szemöldökű, tagbaszakadt férfi volt.  
 _Még..._  
  
  
Sasuke szemei erősen pattantak fel; Narutóval megegyeztek, hogy nem is próbál tátogni, ezzel elárulva némaságát, hanem végig a "női bájait" igyekszik kihasználni. Ennek ellenére az elmúlt tíz percben már sokadjára hallotta a fiú motyogó hangját a fejében.  
\- Ejha, mit csinál ez?  
Shikamaru kis füttyentése csak olaj volt a tűzre. Sasuke egész testével kifordulva a chuunin felé kapott, és szó nélkül kiragadta a kezéből a távcsövet. Fel sem vette a másik méltatlankodó megjegyzését, miközben szemeit a hűvös lencséhez szorította. Nem kellett sokat keresgélnie; az elmúlt óra után kezei már automatikusan beálltak abba az irányba, ahol a szőke fiú - azaz jelenleg leány - tartózkodott alkalmi "partnerével".  
Meg kell hagyni, Naruto tökéletesen alakította a könnyűvérű bestiát, már-már túlontúl tökéletesen: abban a percben is az elégedetten - és csorba fogsorral - vigyorgó férfi ölében üldögélt, neccharisnyával fedett lábait finoman lóbálva, miközben bal kezének ujjaival szórakozottan babrált a kétes alak ruháján, s csípőjét is szemlátomást teljesen öntudatlanul mozgatta előre-hátra. Jobb kezével épp akkor vágta le az ismételten kiürült poharat a pultra, s Sasuke a távcsőn keresztül látta, ahogy a lány előrébb hajol - ezzel a mozdulatával jelentős belátást nyújtva amúgy sem csekély dekoltázsába -, s kipirult arcán csücsörítve tátognak a hasonlóan piros ajkai:  
 _Még kérek!_  
\- Tessék, szivecském - töltött újra a férfi, nyájas hangjától kirázta Sasukét a hideg. Naruto ellenben csak hálás pillantást vetett rá, aztán a szájához emelte a poharat.  
\- Shikamaru, ki kell hoznunk onnan - közölte az Uchiha jeges hangon, miközben képtelen volt mozdítani a távcsövet. - Hulla részegre issza magát, így semmi hasznát nem vesszük.  
\- Részeg már? - kérdezett vissza a fiatal férfi, miközben egyik térdét maga alá húzta.  
\- Biztosan.  
Más magyarázat nincs rá, miért illegetné úgy magát. Sasuke kizártnak tartotta, hogy Naruto józanon képes legyen így bájologni egy férfival. Még az oiroke no jutsu sem változtatja meg a ninja hormonbeállítását, ugye?  
Shikamaru megelégelhette, hogy az Uchiha kisajátította az egyetlen távcsövüket, így egy laza mozdulattal kihúzta a másik ujjai közül, s maga elé emelte. Sasuke vetett rá egy ronda pillantást, és már nyitotta a száját, de Uchihához méltatlannak érezte a panaszkodást, így inkább újra becsukta.  
\- Mondd csak, szivem - duruzsolt újra a mély basszus. - Ha ezt megittad, van kedved feljönni a szobámba? Itt szálltam meg, tudod, és van pár dolog, amiben egy magadfajta szépség segítségére szorulnék...  
Sasukét heves undor járta át, arca fintorba torzult, s ahogy Shikamaru felé fordult, látta, hogy még ő is megrázkódott.  
\- Mit csinál? - kérdezte akarata ellenére is izgatott hangon. Nem bírt féket rakni a nyelvére, kíváncsisága egy pillanatra legyőzte a korábban oly fontosnak ítélt Uchiha-büszkeséget.  
\- Heh... - Sasuke sötét pillantással jutalmazta a bő kifejtést, de a másik ezt nem érzékelhette. - Úgy látszik még számára is sokkoló volt a mondat, mert a fejéről mintha eltűnt volna a bágyadtság... Nem, mégsem. Átölelte!  
\- _Hogy mi?_ \- kérdezett vissza döbbenten Sasuke, s félszeg mozdulatot tett a távcső visszaszerzésére.  
\- Ahogy mondom! Úgy összefonódtak, hogy csak na... Még a csípőjét is mozgatja...  
Sasuke maga előtt látta a jelenetet, és már ez is épp elég morbid volt ahhoz, hogy máskor rendezett arcvonásait ismét fintorba torzítsa. Gondolkodás nélkül felkelt, egy öntudatlan mozdulattal végigsimított ruháján, s már lépett is azzal a szilárd elhatározással, hogy kirángatja az eszét vesztett _leányzót_ a bárból... mikor halk, reszketeg, de érezhetően elégedett hang itta be magát a fejébe:  
 _Sasuke... Megvan._  
\- Elvette! - kommentálta a helyzetet ugyanabban a pillanatban Shikamaru, s pár pillanattal később a meggyőződés biztos tudatával tette félre a távcsövet. - Amíg ölelkeztek, kiszedte a farzsebéből, és a ruhájába rejtette, ahogy megbeszéltük. Letudva. Úgy látszik, még számára is elég kijózanító volt a pasas nyílt felkérése.  
Sasuke nem mozdult, úgy állt ott, félbe hagyott mozdulatával, mint akire valamilyen mozdulatlansági átkot szórtak. Végül vetett egy pillantást Shikamarura, aki ismét ülésbe ereszkedett a földön, aztán elfordult, és elindult le, a bár felé.  
\- Kihozom onnan.  
  
  
Nem tartott másfél percnél tovább leugrálnia a sziklák között, még a mély sötétség ellenére sem. S ahogy egyre közeledett az átlagos méretű épület felé, úgy telt meg egyre több fénnyel a környezete. Az ajtóban megállva rendesen pislognia kellett, hogy a jól megszokott feketeség után be ne könnyezzen a szeme.  
Szemével azonnal a jól ismert szőke fejet kereste, de az aranyló fények közepette nem volt könnyű megtalálnia. Pár perc után végül mégis sikerült, s kissé megdöntött fejjel, sötétlő tekintettel indult meg a sarokban vigyorgó pár felé. Pontosan az a szag telítette meg az orrát, amit odafenn, a sziklán ülve elképzelt, a zene is hátborzongatóan undorító volt számára, mégsem ezekkel törődött. Mielőtt azonban célt ért volna, egy bágyadt kék szempár találkozott az övével - s a rövid szemkontaktust azonnal ijedt villanás követte.  
 _Negye... gyere ide, me-megoldom!_ \- motyogta a hang a fejében, s Sasuke felvont szemöldökkel állapította meg, hogy még így, "hallásban" is összeakad a másik nyelve. Bár soha senki nem parancsolgathatott neki, kivételesen megállt, s maga előtt összefont karokkal várta Naruto lépését.  
A fiú, azaz lány kedves mosolyt villantott partnerére, aztán intett a férfinak, hogy kér még egy pohárka italt. Az készséges vigyorral teljesítette a kérést, így nem láthatta, amint a szőke mélyen a ruhája dekoltázsába nyúl, majd kikapja a kezét, és a szájához emel valamit. Alighogy leeresztette a kezét, a "kedves úriember" már nyomta is az orrába az aranysárga itallal töltött poharat. Naruto megeresztett egy hálás-csábos mosolyt, és a szájához emelte az üveget.  
A férfi maga sem lehetett már teljesen józan, hisz mellette is jó pár üres üveg sorakozott - feltehetően ezért nem vette észre azt, amit Sasuke; hogy Naruto ahelyett, hogy beleivott volna a pohár tartalmába, egy apró, fehéres tablettát köpött az folyadékba. Az a másodperc törtésze alatt feloldódott benne, mire Naruto kacér tekintettel a férfi felé nyújtotta a poharát. A pasas a teljes gyanútanság jóhiszeműségével ivott bele... s a feje egy pillanattal később hangos koppanással jelezte találkozását a bárpulttal.  
A felfűtött hangulat közepette senkinek nem tűnt fel a kis jelenetet. Sasuke továbbra is csak állt a helyén, s kifejezéstelen pillantással méregette Narutót, aki elégedett ábrázattal kászálódott le a férfiról, kissé lejjebb rángatta a szoknyáját, majd elindult az Uchiha felé... de egy lépés után visszafordult, és gyorsan felhörpintette udvarlója meghagyott italát.  
 _Mi van?_ \- nézett ingerülten Sasukéra, látva annak arckifejezését. - _Fi-fizettünk érte!_  
Az említett szívesen visszaszólt volna, de látva a másik piros arcát, és imbolygó járását, inkább a szimpla lehordás mellett döntött.  
\- Mondd, dobe, hallottál te már olyanról, hogy küldetés közben nincs pia?  
Naruto már nyitotta a száját, de a körömcipő sarka megingott alatta, s úgy tűnt, majd kicsúszik a lába alól. Sasuke a legkisebb mozdulatot sem tette, hogy segítsen a leányzón, aki ijedten ragadta meg a pult szélét, majd miután nehezen lebiztosította magát, ismét kiegyenesedett, s valamivel figyelmesebben tipegett a fekete hajú felé.  
 _Úgy tudom, az ital - hikk! - is része volt a küldetésnek._  
\- Az, hogy bárba kellett jönnöd, nem egyenlő azzal, hogy kötelező hulla részegre innod magad.  
Naruto sértett pillantást vetett rá, és eltipegett mellette. Mikor aztán már másodjára akart orra esni, Sasuke a szemét forgatva a felkarjába markolt, és cseppet sem romantikusan vagy gyengéden az ajtó felé toszogatta. A szőke menet közben megpróbálkozott egy visszavágással, de belegabalyodott a saját mondatába, így inkább felhagyott a próbálkozással.  
\- Mit adtál be neki? - kérdezte Sasuke, miközben határozott mozdulattal félrelökött egy nekik menni készülő tahót. Naruto felpillantott, s egy pillanatig a tökéletesen bágyadt értetlenség látszott az arcán, aztán felfogta a kérdést.  
 _Csak szi... szim...szimpla altatót. Sakura-chan adta._  
Sasukénak épp csak egy másodperce volt magában némán biccenteni a kunoichinek, mikor kiértek. A hideg metszően élesen csapta meg az arcát, s a benti fülledt meleg után tüdeje valósággal megháromszorozódott mellkasában a friss levegő érzésére. Shikamaru addigra már maga is lejött, kis zsákját lazán átvetve a válla fölött állt nekidőlve az épület oldalának.  
  
  
Jöttükre a chuunin felnézett, s egyetlen pillantással felmérte Naruto állapotát.  
\- Szépen eláztál, hah? - mormolta valami mosolyfélével az arcán, miközben eléjük lépett, s a szőke lány felé nyújtotta a kezét. - A boríték?  
Naruto pislogott egyet, majd még egyet, aztán elfordult, és gondosan ügyelve, hogy a két másik semmit se lásson, feljebb húzta a szoknyáját, és a következő pillanatban már ott volt a kezében a gyűrt boríték.  
\- Jobb helyre nem tudtad volna rakni? - pillantott rá Sasuke, mire Naruto még vörösebbre gyúlt. Tekintve, hogy az alkohol már amúgy is szép színt adott neki, egészen hasonlított egy kerti virágra.  
 _Pofa be, Uchiha!_ \- morogta sértetten, majd csuklott egyet, és félrenézett.  
\- Rendben, akkor amint hazaértünk, ezt továbbítom a többieknek - közölte Shikamaru, teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyva a másik kettő között vibráló feszültséget. - Most pedig induljunk, mert jó lenne éjfél előtt...  
Hogy mit akart mondani, azt egyikük sem értette, mert hangját elnyelte Naruto prüszkölő tüsszentése. A két férfi a szőkére nézett, aki fázósan emelte maga elé a karjait, Sasuke figyelmét nem kerülte el, milyen libabőrösé vált a lány barna bőre.  
 _Hi-hi-hideg... van..._ \- nyöszörögte Naruto, már túlontúl lányos hangon. Az Uchiha nem tudta eldönteni, a folyamatosan összekoccanó fogai, vagy az ital nehezíti-e meg számára a beszédet. Elfordította szemeit a lányról, s pillantása Shikamaru kérdő tekintetével találkozott.  
\- Fázik - tömörítette egy szóba a helyzetet, aztán zsebre dugta a kezeit.  
Shikamaru csak bólintott, azzal lekanyarintotta magáról a chuunin mellényét, és szó nélkül a reszkető lányra terítette. Naruto felnézett, és köszönömöt motyogott neki - nem mintha Shikamaru hallhatta volna -, aztán belebújt, s valamivel kevésbé dideregve indultak el haza. Ahogy a szőke ellépett Sasuke mellett, a fiú lenézett rá, s épp elkapta a másik pillantását: a kék szemek valami megmagyarázhatatlan furcsasággal tekintettek rá, szinte már szomorúan, megbántottan... De aztán Naruto elfordította a fejét, és a földet figyelte maga előtt.  
Nem mintha ez sokat segített volna rajta. Amúgy is imbolyogva járt, de ráadásul sikeresen megbotlott az egyik kis útmenti kőben, és csakis Sasuke gyors reflexeinek köszönhette, hogy nem hasalt el a hideg földön.  
\- Miért nem oldod fel a jutsut? - kérdezte tőle Shikamaru, miközben Sasuke talpra állította a szédelgő leányzót. - Könnyebb lenne.  
\- Ne mondj neki hülyeséget, Shikamaru! - mordult rá azonnal az Uchiha, és közben akaratlanul erősebben szorította meg az alkalmi lány vállát. - Ha visszaalakul, fiúként is rajta maradnak ezek a ruhák, és akkor...  
Sajnos nem volt ideje befejezni. Shikamaru felvetése hallatán Naruto arca valósággal kivirult, s anélkül, hogy a legcsekélyebb mértékben is felfogta volna, mit csinál, feloldotta a jutsut, és a következő pillanatban már egy meglehetősen groteszk Naruto állt a fiúk mellett. Sasuke hőkölve lépett hátrébb, ahogy a szőke lerúgta lábairól a körömcipőt, és részeg bágyadtsággal vigyorgott rá, miközben a karjába kapaszkodott. Hogy a testalkata is újra a régi lett, a szoknyácska néhány helyen elszakadt, a harisnya pedig hosszan felszaladt a lábain. Az Uchiha elnevette volna magát, ha képes lett volna nevetni, de inkább csak a homlokának támasztotta tenyerét, és mélyen felsóhajtott, hogy visszanyomja a kitörni készülő sértéseket.  
\- Hoppá, ezt nem kellett volna... - kommentálta Shikamaru is a morbid látványt, és futólag körülnézett: a bárt már valamivel maguk mögött hagyták, de jó pár meghökkent férfi tátogott az ablakban, ahonnan figyelemmel kísérték a szőke cicababa távozását.  
\- Nem - szűrte ki a fogai között Sasuke, miközben megragadta a kuncogó Naruto karját, és nem foglalkozva annak méltatlankodó nyögésével, gyorsabb tempóra ösztökélve rántotta meg.  
 _H-hé, 'suke, engegyel!_ \- dadogta morcosan Naruto, és próbálta kirántani a kezét - sikertelenül. - _T'ok egyedül is menni!_  
\- Fogd be - sziszegte vészjósló hangon, mint a legudvariasabb felszólítást, amit jelen helyzetben produkálni tudott.  
\- Öregem, ez nagyon kellemetlen... - fogta a fejét Shikamaru, de Sasuke egy pillantásra sem méltatta. - Talán még az is jobb lett volna, ha Sasukét öltöztetjük be nőnek...  
Na _erre_ már vetett oda egy gyilkos pillantást, mire a chuunin csak megvonta a vállát, majd miután megigazította vállán a hátizsákot, némán sétált tovább.  
  
  
Ugyanez nem volt elmondható Narutóról...  
 _Één vagyok a legnagyobb ninja... Konohában ezt bárki - hikk! - megmondja..._  
\- Naruto, csönd! - sziszegte Sasuke, miközben kelletlenül vette tudomásul, hogy muszáj pislognia párat; a csípős hideg miatt egészen könnybe lábadt a szeme.  
A szőkét azonban nem hatotta meg. Ki tudja, érzékelte-e egyáltalán, hogy hozzá beszél?  
 _Egy napon Ho-ho-kage leszek, és addig is sok ra... - hikk! - ...ment eszek!_  
\- Mit mond? - kérdezte zavartan Shikamaru, lapos pillantást vetve a kipirultan lépkedő fiúra, amint bárgyú vigyorral az arcán tátog, és ritmusosan rázza Sasuke karját. A fent nevezett Uchiha azonban csak arra volt képes, hogy egy gyilkos szemvillanást vessen rá, noha a tekintetet nem neki szánta.  
Shikamaru félszeg, együtt érző mosolyra húzódó szájjal paskolta meg Sasuke hátát, majd maga elé emelte csuklóját, s hosszan meredt az azon fekvő karórára. A sötét miatt nem tudni, mennyit látott belőle, mindenesetre bíztatónak - vagy nem is annak...? - szánt hangon jegyezte meg:  
\- Nyugi, Sasuke. Csak húsz perc az út hazáig...

~*~

  
  
Naruto mintha még rosszabb állapotban lett volna, amikor végre valahára megérkeztek a lakásukba... 'Vagyis _az én_ lakásomba' - javította ki magát gondolatban Sasuke, miközben bekulcsolta maga mögött a bejárati ajtót, és miután a kulcscsomót a pultra tette, gyors pillantást vetett az órára: öt perce múlt éjfél. A másodperc törtrészéig elmerengett, de amint tompa puffanást hallott - vélhetően a részeg fiú ment neki a falnak, vagy egy szekrénynek -, savanyú ábrázattal indult a szőke keresésére.  
Nem túl kellemes meglepettséggel vette tudomásul, hogy Naruto az ő szobáját nézte ki magának. Miután hiába kereste a fiúnak kiutalt vendégszobában, vagy a fürdőben, a sajátját is ellenőrizte: amikor belépett az ajtón, Naruto épp akkor dobta le magát az ágyra. A neccharisnya és a hajszalag már mellette hevert, de a szakadt kis szoknyácskával a férfi testen még így is épp elég bizarr látványt nyújtott ahhoz, hogy Sasuke ismételten hátrahőköljön. Gyorsan rendbe szedte aztán arcizmait, és az ablakhoz lépett, hogy kiszellőztesse a mindent átjáró alkoholszagot.  
\- Dobe, ez az én szobám - szólt közben a szőkére, s miután szívott egyet a még mindig csípősen hideg, de friss éjszakai levegőből, összefont karokkal fordult az ágyban lustuló felé. - Menj át a sajátodba.  
 _Naa, Sasukee..._ \- motyogta kényeskedő hangon Naruto, miközben kezeivel átölelte a fekete hajú párnáját. - _Had aludjak itt!_  
\- Kizárt - jelentette ki határozott hangon Sasuke, és egyik lábát megemelve finoman megrúgta a másik ninja oldalát. - Tűnés.  
 _Sasukee!_ \- A nevezett mindent megtett, hogy szigorú maradjon az arca, de ahogy újra végignézett a fiún, egyszerre támadt rá a nevethetnék, és a sírhatnék. Főleg, miután Naruto felnézett, és bárgyú-morcos pillantást vetett rá. - _Az a szen... szendégvoba olyan hűvös és rideg! Komolyan nem t'ok aludni benne! És különben is nekem köszönheted hogy egyáltalán visszatolhattad a segged Konohába, szal ne szólj semmit._  
Az Uchiha elmormogott az orra alatt pár nem túlzottan szalonképes mondatot, aztán sóhajtva magára hagyta a szőkét, és átsétált a mellette lévő szobába. Akkor lett volna meglepve, ha ott a szokásostól eltérően rend és tisztaság fogadja - így viszont, a levetett ruhák, földre szórt papírok és tekercsek, valamint üres ramenesdobozok között lépkedve furcsamód csak az igazi "hazaérkeztem" érzés járta át - már egyáltalán nem emlékeztetett arra a "rideg vendégszobára" ami egykor volt, és aminek Naruto is nevezte.  
Csak egyetlen pillantást vetett az asztalon díszelgő, hetes csapatot ábrázoló fotóra, után gyorsan elfordította fejét, és felkapta az ágyon pihenő narancsszínű pizsamát. Bosszúsan felszisszent, ahogy kifelé menet belelépett egy fölön hagyott shurikenbe, és ábrázata akkor sem volt nyugodtabb, amikor Naruto fejére dobta a ruhadarabokat.  
\- Öltözz át, és feküdj le - mondta parancsoló hangon, azzal a gondolattal nyugtatva magát, hogy másnap, ha a szőke már teljesen magánál lesz, jól lehordja a szertelenségéért. - Megfürdök, aztán hozok neked kávét. - Elgondolkodott, megkérdezze-e a másikat, mennyire hányós részeg típus, de arra jutott, Naruto nem nagyon van olyan állapotban, hogy beszámítható választ adjon. 'Majd hozok be egy lavórt' gondolta, miközben elfordult, és kisétált a szobából, mielőtt a fiú reagálhatott volna.  
  
  
Szokatlanul üres volt a feje, miközben levetkőzött a fürdőszobában, ruháit a szennyestartóba tette, és beállt a zuhany alá. Hiába tudta, hogy Naruto nem fog kijönni, a megszokás miatt elhúzta a függönyt, majd megnyitotta a csapot. Akaratlanul is felszisszent, ahogy a jéghideg cseppek peregni kezdte rá, s hiába csavarta a maximumra a csapot, egy teljes vacogtató percnek kellett eltelnie, míg a víz végre melegedni kezdett. Felgyorsult szívverése csak akkor nyugodott le, mikor már sisteregő cseppek mosták a testét, s a kis fülkét forró, nehéz pára lepte be. Automatikus mozdulatokkal szappanozta magát, orrát megtöltötte az átható mentaillat. Többek között ez is egy apró ok volt, ami miatt Naruto veszekedni tudott vele; a fiú utálta a mentolos illatot, és minden nap szakított időt arra, hogy lehordja a fekete hajút, amiért az "bebüdösíti' a fürdőszobát.  
Na nem mintha Sasukét ez különösebben érdekelte volna. Ahogy a méregtől kipirult Naruto arca futott át a csukott szemei előtt, ajkai akaratlanul is elégedett kis mosolyra húzódtak - de amint tudatosult benne a változás, újra megkeményítette vonásait, és hátrahajtotta fejét. A forró vízcseppek végigszántottak az arcán, onnan a nyakára és a mellkasára hulltak, majd finoman koppanva a kőre peregtek, miközben ujjaival felhabosította a hajára kent sampont. Amikor végül hosszú percekkel később teljesen habmentesen, és kellemes mentaillatot árasztva kilépett a zuhanyzóból, feje már ismét teljesen üres volt. Gyorsan magára kapta a szokott mélykék yukatáját, lazán megkötötte az övet, majd a papuccsal nem foglalkozva kilépett a párás helységből. Csak mikor bezáródott mögötte az ajtó, jött rá, hogy ezúttal nem fog tudni a szobájában átöltözni - tekintettel egy bizonyos szőkére, aki az ágyában húzza a lóbőrt.  
A problémát egyelőre félretéve átsétált a konyhába, ahol feltett főni egy adag kávét. Leült az asztalra, kezének támasztotta az arcát, s miközben várt, lehetetlen semmiségek úszták át a fejében. Talán már túl fáradt volt ahhoz, hogy normális dolgokon gondolkodjon - valljuk be, Naruto alapjáraton is eléggé fárasztó volt, nemhogy részegen. Sasuke egy örökkévalóságnak érezte, amíg a sípoló hang végre megszólalt, és ő felállhatott kikapcsolni a gépet. Egy pohárba töltött ki belőle, majd bal kezét a yukata zsebébe rejtve indult vissza a szobájába. A gondolatra, hogy mit fog Naruto szólni a teljesen fekete kávéhoz - ő azt mindig jól megcukrozva itta - valami halvány mosolyféle szökött a szája szegletébe.  
Már az ajtaja előtt állt, és nyomta le a kilincset, mikor zörgést hallott bentről, és egyidejűleg Naruto hangját a fejében:  
 _Várj! Ne gyere még!_  
Sasuke felvonta a szemöldökét, de azért magában elszámolt tízig mielőtt lenyomta volna a kilincset.  
  
  
Tekintete rögtön az ágyra esett, lévén az volt szemben az ajtóval, a kék szempár megvillant előtte, ahogy a fiú villámsebességgel felült, s lábait felhúzta, miközben magára rántotta a takarót. Sasuke némiképp megnyugodva látta, hogy a fiúnak sikerült átöltöznie - bár azért láthatóan voltak dolgok, amik kifogtak rajta: a pizsamaingjének például csak az alsó három gombját sikerült begombolnia, azokat is egy sorral eltévesztve, a barna mellkas egyébként szabadon járt fel-alá. Naruto még mindig ki volt pirulva, szőke tincsei csapzott-kócosan lógtak a bágyadt szemeibe. Sasuke nem tudta elképzelni, miért szólt rá Naruto az ajtóban, de őszintén szólva nem is nagyon vágyott rá, hogy megtudja.  
\- Miért zártad be az ablakot? - szegezte inkább neki a kérdést nem túl kedvesen, miközben a kávét a fiú kezébe nyomta, aztán áthajolt a szőke fölött, hogy újra kinyithassa az ablakot. - Ki kell szellőztetni ezt a büdös alkoholszagot.  
Naruto nem válaszolt, és ezt Sasuke felettébb furcsának találta. Lepillantott a kinyújtott karjai között, és meglepődve vette észre, hogy a fiú lehunyta a szemeit, s fejét kissé megemelve egészen olyan arcot vág, mintha csak a mellette hajoló Sasukét szimatolná.  
Sasuke nem tudta ezt mire vélni, így elhajolt, s a kék szemek azonnal kinyíltak.  
\- Idd meg - mutatott a pohárra, miközben az előbbi jelenség miatt kissé zavartan lépett az ágy mellé, hogy felszedje a pizsamáját.  
 _Fúúj!_ \- prüszkölt fel egy pillanaton belül Naruto. Sasuke felnézett, és épp látta, amint a fiú szó szerint kiköpi a kávét. - _Tudod, hogy nem szeretem cukor nélkül!_  
\- Nem érdekel - jelentette ki az Uchiha, miközben felegyenesedett, és a fintorgó Naruto mellé lépett. - Meg kell innod, hogy kitisztuljon a fejed.  
 _Nem kell, vidd innen!_ \- húzta el a száját savanyúan a szőke, majd Sasuke felé lendítette a poharat.  
\- Ne len... áú! - kiáltott fel a fekete hajú, és felszisszent, ahogy az égető folyadék a mellkasának csapódott. - Naruto, te barom! - sziszegte dühösen, miközben felkapta a földről Naruto korábbi szoknyáját, és gyorsan dörzsölni kezdte a mellkasát, hogy megszabaduljon a forró kávétól.  
 _Jaj, bo... csi..._ \- Az utolsó szótag annyira elrévedő, annyira más volt, hogy Sasuke akaratlanul is felnézett, mi okozta a változást.  
  
  
Felszaladt a szemöldöke Naruto arckifejezésének láttán: a fiúnak nemcsak a hangja, de az ábrázata is révedő volt, a bágyadt kifejezést csak tovább erősítette az erős pír az arca két oldalán és az orrán. Kék szemei szinte már üvegesen meredtek Sasuke mellkasára, ahol még mindig folydogált pár kávécsepp, keveredve a hajából lepergő vízcseppekkel.  
\- Naruto, minden oké? - kérdezte olyan hangon, mint aki jól tudja, hogy valami nem stimmel. - Olyan fejet vágsz, mint aki... áá!  
Ismét felszisszent, ahogy Naruto kiejtette kezéből a poharat, s az tompa koppanással ért földet a padlón, tartalma végigömlött Sasuke meztelen lábfején... Mindez azért, hogy a szőke a sötét yukatába kapaszkodhasson, és leránthassa maga mellé a ledermedő Uchihát.  
\- Naruto... - ismételte akarata ellenére is zavarodott hangon Sasuke, s megpróbált felkönyökölni, de erősen szédelgett, hisz a feje keményen a falnak ütközött. - Mi a... - Naruto visszanyomta. - Hah?! Kotródj le rólam, dobe!  
A nevezett dobe nem válaszolt, nem is nézett Sasukéra - egészen pontosan a szemkontaktust kerülte. Két kezével az ágyhoz szorította a fekete hajú vállait, felsőtestével egészen kitekeredett pózban feküdt az övére, ezzel megakadályozva, hogy túlzottan mozogni tudjon.  
\- Naruto, mi a frászt művelsz? - sziszegte a legjegesebb Uchiha-hangján, miközben végre sikeresen kiszabadította a bal kezét, és keményen tarkón vágta a szőkét. Az megremegett, de nem mozdult, Sasuke érezte a szapora lélegzetvételét a mellkasán.  
 _Olyan jó illatod van..._  
Azzal sem tudta volna jobban meghökkenteni, ha Tsunade legújabb orvosi felfedezéséről kezd el beszélni. A fekete hajú annyira megzavarodott, hogy még reagálni is elfelejtett. Csak akkor tudott megszólalni, amikor érezte Naruto orrát végigsiklani a bőrén, s erősen megbizsergett tőle.  
\- Mi a francokat hadoválsz? - morogta, miközben szabad kezével durván megragadta Naruto vállát, és megpróbálta lerángatni magáról. - Utálod a mentát!  
 _Dehogy utálom_ \- motyogta a szőke, miközben feljebb csúszott, és fejét Sasuke mellkasára fektette, aki így érezhette, mennyire forró a másik arca. - _Nem akartam, hogy szellőztess, mert akkor ki-kiment volna az illatod a szobából... De most már itt vagy te..._  
Ha Sasuke nem hitte volna, hogy még jobban össze tud zavarodni, akkor tévedett. Szája már nyílt is ki, hogy reagáljon, de semmi értelmes nem jutott az eszébe. Mi a franc készteti arra Narutót, hogy ilyen baromságokat hordjon össze?!  
\- Naruto, részeg vagy - mondta a jelen helyzetben tőle telhető legmeggyőzőbb hangon, miközben újabb kísérletet tett, hogy kimásszon a szőke alól. - Az alkohol beszél belőled. Mássz le rólam, aludj, és holnapra kihevered.  
 _A párnádnak is olyan jó Sasuke-illata volt, mikor ráfeküdtem..._ \- folytatta a motyogást Naruto, mintha meg sem hallotta volna, hogy a másik beszélt. - _Nem bírtam. Azt hittem, végzek, mire lezuhanyzol..._ \- Ismét feljebb csúszott, mire az Uchiha érezte, hogy kihagy a szívverése. - _... de túl hamar kijöttél..._  
Sasuke agyában már nagyban mozgolódott a megannyi kérdés, de minden gondolat, minden lélegzetvétel és mozdulat beléfagyott, ahogy Naruto átvetette rajta az egyik lábát, és az Uchiha megértette, pontosabban _megérezte_ , mivel akart időben végezni a fiú.  
\- Na... - próbálta formálni a szavakat, de a nyelvére mintha csomót kötöttek volna, és gombóc nőtt a torkába. Vagy csak a szíve ugrott oda? De nem, azt világosan érezte, hogy a lüktető szerv úgy ver a mellkasában, mintha át akarná szakítani azt...  
Nem tudta mire vélni a másik viselkedését, sőt, a testének viselkedését... és túlságosan lezsibbadt az agya ahhoz, hogy normálisan gondolkodni tudjon. Mikor aztán érezte, hogy Naruto forró nyelve végigsimítja a mellkasát, megtisztítva bőrét a kávétól... lemondott minden józan észérvről, és azt tette, amit az ösztönei parancsoltak: a legkisebb visszafogottság nélkül, teljes erejéből behúzott egyet a szőkének, aki a fejében hangosan kiáltva hátraesett, és a szájához kapta a kezét.  
Sasuke erősen lihegett, Naruto arca ellenben nem sokat változott. Felrepedt száját egyetlen mozdulattal megtörölte, s utána a fekete szemekbe pillantott: az Uchiha nem tudta mire vélni azt a tekintetet. Megzavarodva húzódott hátrébb, és kezét ökölbe szorítva maga elé emelte, hogy ha kell, ismét lecsaphasson - Naruto ellenben csak mereven nézte őt, miközben kissé begörbülve felült, s teljesen lecsúszott róla a vékony takaró.  
Sasuke jól megtanulta, hogyan rejtse el az érzéseit, így kifejezetten elégedett volt magával, hogy csak a szeme rezdült meg egy röpke pillanatra. Igaza bizonyosságot nyert, hisz Naruto nem viselte a pizsamanadrágját, mindössze az ing lógott le az ágyhuzatig, alig takarva valamit a fiú merev férfiasságából.  
 _Sasuke._  
  
  
A mód, ahogyan kimondta a nevét, egészen borzongató volt. Sasuke elkapta a tekintetét Narutóról, de amint meghallotta az ágy nyikordulását, és a fiú testéből áradó meleget a sajátja mellett, újra ránézett, és hátrált, ameddig csak engedte a fal.  
 _Sasuke..._  
\- Naruto, fejezd be! - szólt erélyesen, és némiképp elégedetten állapította meg, hogy nem remeg a hangja. Mi több, nem is érződött rajta, milyen zavart valójában. - Azonnal. Mássz. Le. Rólam - sziszegte minden egyes szót kihangsúlyozva, miközben ismét ütésre emelte a kezét.  
Naruto azonban levette róla világító kék szemeit, és az ágyra nézett, egész pontosan az Uchiha bal lábfejére, ami még mindig égővörös volt a ráömlő forró kávétól. A szőke óvatosan megérintette az ujjaival - Sasuke combja alig észrevehetően megrándult, de nem szisszent fel, noha iszonyatosan érzékeny volt a bőre.  
 _Fáj...? Sasuke..._  
\- Semmiség - felelte jeges hangon, de azért fellélegezve, hogy a fiú témát váltott. - És most kimegyek. Mássz odébb.  
Naruto felkapta a fejét. Ijedten nézett rá.  
 _Ne menj el!_  
'Kizárt, hogy itt maradjak' vágott vissza magában az Uchiha, de elnyelte a késztetést, hogy szóban is kimondja. Bármennyire is szégyenletes volt, hogy menekülni próbál, úgy érezte, egy pillanatot sem képes tovább együtt tölteni a szőke fiúval.  
Elemelte hátát a faltól, és lerakta egyik lábát a földre - egyenesen a félig felszívódott kávéfoltba -, de Naruto abban a pillanatban rávetette magát; feje ismét fájdalmas koccanással jelezte találkozását a fallal, válláról lecsúszott a lazára kötött yukata, így bőre a hideg kőnek feszült. Az Uzumaki megragadta a kezeit, és a teste mellé szorította az ágyra, a szőke hajtincsek a mellét, a nyakát csiklandozták.  
Fogalma sincs, mikor dübörgött utoljára ennyire a szíve, de azt is tisztán érezte, hogy Narutóé is majd szét akar robbanni. A másik fiú arca forró volt, mintha lázas lenne - a részegség ennek nem lehetett oka, de talán meghűlt a hazaúton. Ajkai valósággal perzselték a bőrét, ahogy nekinyomódtak a kulcscsontjának, s szapora lélegzetvétele is hasonlóan égető volt. A forróság mégis egy helyen összpontosult; abban az egy testrészben, ami lüktetve, vibráló meleget ontva magából nyomódott neki Sasuke csípőjének oldalához.  
Az Uchiha hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve aktiválta a Sharingant, de "ellenfele" nem volt ostoba; szemlátomást eszében sem volt szemkontaktust keresve felpillantani. Amúgy sem tudta, mit kezdhetne vele, de hát a vészhelyzet furcsa ötleteket szül... Végül mégis inaktiválta. Noha száját sosem érezte még ennyire száraznak, megpróbált ismét beszélni. Teljesen spontán, összefüggéstelen mondatokat szűrt ki a fogai között:  
\- Részeg vagy, te barom. Mássz le rólam. Nem tudod, mit csinálsz... Kiöntötted a kávét... A francba, Naruto, kemény vagy! - fakadt ki végül, és érezte, hogy arca is melegedni kezd.  
 _Még csodálod, hogy az vagyok?_ \- motyogta Naruto. Sasuke megfeszült, ahogy a forró ajkak mozogtak a bőrén. - _Tudom, mit csinálok... Annyira azért nem vagyok... részeg..._  
\- Akkor csak szimplán elment az eszed! - üvöltötte Sasuke, majd azon nyomban beharapta a száját. Aztán megrázta a fejét. - Takarodj le rólam! - sziszegte, s nehezen kirántotta az egyik kezét, hogy a következő mozdulattal Naruto szőke hajába markoljon.  
Naruto felnyögött a mozdulatára, de ugyanabban a pillanatban elakadt lélegzettel ismételte meg a nyögést - ezúttal egészen más, és egyáltalán nem fájdalmas hangon. Ahogy Sasuke ugyanis kirántotta a kezét, testével egy picit lejjebb csúszott, és ahogy egyszersmind felhúzta Narutót, a két fiú ágyéka egymásnak nyomódott.  
Az Uchiha hasonlóan elakadt lélegzettel észlelte a cseppet sem kellemes élményt, de mielőtt még bármit is reagálhatott volna, Naruto kihasználta a dermedtségét: a vállaiba kapaszkodott, s előre lökött a csípőjével.  
  
  
Sasuke gyomra bukfencet vetett, a szőke tincsek kicsusszantak az ujjai közül, a zsigerei zsibbadtan mocorogtak benne. 'Mi a fészkes fenét művel ez a barom idióta?!' üvöltötte a bensőjében egy hang, mely kivételesen nem Narutóhoz tartozott. A fiú szemlátomást már túl volt azon a ponton, hogy szavakat tud formálni: újra megismételte a lökést, még sokkal erősebben, hasa megfeszült, ahogy merevedése Sasuke saját büszkeségének lökődött. Az Uchiha beszívta az alsó ajkát, és ismét ütésre lendítette a kezét, de amint lecsapott volna, Naruto ismét lökött: az érzés hatására fáziskéséssel ütött csak a fiú vállára, de koránt sem akkora erővel, mint szerette volna.  
 _Sasuke..._ \- suttogta az Uzumaki, miközben két remegő kezét a fekete hajú yukatájához vezette, és remegéstől ügyetlenül kioldotta az amúgy sem szoros övet. - _Segíts...! Ne-nem múlik el..._  
Sasuke túl erősen harapott a szájába, ahogy Naruto teljesen széthajtotta a yukatát, és kézbe vette férfiasságát - érezte a vér fémes ízét a szájában. Ennek ellenére erősen szívta meg azt a kis pontot, hogy még jobban érezze az ízt. Érzi? Akkor még nem halt meg, akkor él... De akkor mi a fészkes fenét csinálnak...?!  
Kelletlenül tudatosult benne, hogy teste felmelegedett; csodálta, hogy a hajából a vállára pergő vízcseppek hogy nem válnak rögtön sisteregve gőzzé. Naruto reszketve lihegett a mellkasának, egy másodperc alatt elvette kezét az Uchiha éledő férfiasságáról, s kezeit megtámasztva az ágy szélén újra megkezdte a lökéseket.  
 _Aah! Sa... Sasuke..._ \- nyögte Naruto, arcát mélyen a másik nyakhajlatába fúrta. A nevezett megremegett tőle. - _Sasuke..._  
Az Uchiha hátrahajtotta a fejét, nem törődve azzal, hogy a lökések utána újra és újra a falnak ütődik. Nem akarta nézni, mit csinálnak... 'Egyáltalán, mit művelünk?!' üvöltötte a korábbi hang benne.  
Természetesen nem volt ostoba. Bár sosem beszéltek nyíltan róla, Naruto és ő mindketten tudták, hogy férfiként mire van szükségük. Amikor a szőke bezárkózott a szobájába, Sasuke soha, semmilyen ürüggyel nem próbált - és nem is akart - rányitni, Naruto szintúgy, a fordított helyzetben. Az azonban soha a világon nem fordult meg benne, hogy egy nap a szőke őt fogja használni az igényei kielégítésére...  
Lehet ennek puszta részegség az oka? Nem, nem valószínű... De akkor mi a francok?! Lehet, hogy Naruto homoszexuális? De amikor a bárban a férfi felhívta a szobájába, annyira megijedt tőle, hogy szinte ki is józanodott... Most azonban nem úgy tűnik, mintha a legcsekélyebb mértékben is zavarná a dolog, sőt...  
Némiképp összeszedve magát kinyitotta a szemeit, és azzal az eltökélt szándékkal tette tenyerét a szőke mellkasára, hogy határozottan lelöki magáról.  
  
  
Naruto azonban megérezhette gondolatait, mert felkapta a fejét, és a szemébe nézett. Sasuke soha életében nem látta még ilyennek azt a két kéken világító bogarat. Egyetlen ilyen szempárt sem látott még.  
 _Ké-kérlek..._ \- suttogta Naruto, a két orcája, a fülei, az orra... vörösebb volt, mint valaha. - _Mindjárt vége... És i-i-ígérem, utána megint normális... leszek..._  
Bár Sasuke ebben erősen kételkedett, nem állhatta azt a könyörgő pillantást. Elfordította a fejét.  
Naruto nagyot nyelve lökött újra, s ezúttal a mozdulat olyan erős volt, hogy a fiú felnyögött, és Sasuke nyakába harapott. Az eredmény mindkettejük számára nem várt volt: az Uchiha hátravetett fejjel valami nyögésfélét hallatott, teste megfeszült, majd megremegett.  
A szőke felpillantott, forró lélegzete égette Sasuke bőrét. A mozgás egyre ritmusosabbá vált, a fekete hajú egyszerre millió olyan hangot hallott meg, ami addig elnyomódott a fülében: az ágy nyikordulásai, a kávé csöpögése a kis polcról, az óra kattogása a falon, a kikapcsolt rádió alig hallgató zúgása az ágy mellett...  
'Szóval... amint vége ennek... újra... normális lesz, hah?' ismételte meg magában Sasuke, miközben mindent megtett, hogy arca semmit ne áruljon el a benne dúló érzésekről. Az elmúlt percekben, félórában, órában (ki tudja, mennyi idő volt már az?!) millió meg egy olyan dolgot tett, ami a legkevésbé volt jellemző az Uchihákra, nem akarta tovább rontani a dolgokat. Mindenesetre abban erősen kételkedett, amit Naruto mondott; nem nagyon hitt abban, hogy valaha is lehet köztük újra normális kapcsolat.  
De ha már sokkal tovább nem tudja rontani a helyzetet, akkor legalább vessen neki mihamarabb véget, nem igaz?  
 _Sa... Sasuke...?!_ \- nyögött fel Naruto, ahogy az Uchiha kihúzta magát, s két oldalról erősen megragadta a másik csípőjét, hogy feljebb húzhassa magán. - _Mit... csinálsz?_  
\- Kuss legyen, dobe - sziszegte a kérdezett, miközben úgy igazította el a fiút, hogy ezúttal ő hajthassa fejét a nyakhajlatába. - Én sem tudom. - Azzal rátapasztotta száját a barna bőrre, s erősen megszívta.  
A hatás nem maradt el: Naruto hosszan felnyüszített, kezei egy pillanat alatt átkarolták az Uchihát, egyik keze a hátába markolt, másik mélyen a nedves, fekete tincsek közé. A szőke ezután lovagló mozdulatokat idézve emelkedett föl és le, teljes testével nekinyomódva a másiknak, hosszan kiélvezve, ahogy a két nedves, merev tag egymáson siklik, s miközben odébb lökve a yukatát elszántan karmolászta Sasuke hátát, a nevezett folyamatosan nyalta, szívogatta az érzékenynek bizonyult nyakat. Nyelvét végigfutatta a megfeszült bőrön, akaratlanul is beleharapott az egyik erősebb lökés következtében. Már nem próbálta megérteni, mit csinálnak és miért, válaszokat még kevésbé akart rá kapni - tudta, érezte, hogy keményen átkozni fogja magát, miután elül az elméjüket borító, zsibbasztóan forró köd. Most azonban még ott volt, együtt a vad vággyal, ami ekkorra már mindkettejüket felkorbácsolta, és nem maradt más, csak a perzselően forró tűz, ami emészteni akart.  
Összeszorított szemei mögül csak a vak sötét, és a táncoló csillagok néztek vissza rá, fejéből igyekezett kizárni a másik fiú nyöszörgéseit, a tevékenységüket kísérő hangokat... a saját hangját... Mégis újra és újra a szőke hajtincsek közé markolt, durván és erősen, hogy megbizonyosodjék: Naruto még mindig ott van, nem káprázat, nem egy rossz álom. Egyszerre űzte volna a tudata legmélyére az egész jelenséget, az összes rohadt érzést, ami kifordította önmagából, ugyanakkor a másik fele arra ösztökélte, élvezze ki a pillanatot - hisz amint elmúlik, nem marad más, csak a keserűség, a vita, és a düh.  
Ó, nem akart belegondolni, milyen véres viták várnak rájuk. Biztos volt benne, hogy ha Naruto kialussza a részegségét, maga is egészen másként fogja látni a most történteket.  
De egyelőre még itt vannak mindketten, vágytól fűtve, és más lehetőség híján kénytelenek egymáson levezetni...  
  
  
 _Sa-Sasuke!_ \- nyüszítette Naruto, ahogy a nevezett egy új ponton csókolt a nyakába, s közben a pizsamaing alá dugott kezének ujjbegyeit végigfuttatta a fiú gerincén. - _Mi-mindjárt..._  
A súrlódás egyre gyorsabb volt tagjaik között, de már ez sem volt elég - Naruto egyik keze egyszerre a két merevedés köré fonódott, s szédítő tempóban dörzsölni, pumpálni kezdte őket. Sasuke későn harapta be a száját, ajkai közül kiszökött egy fojtott nyögés, fogai mélyen a másik puha bőrébe nyomódtak, otthagyva lenyomatukat, ahogy a fiú büszkeségét meleg, fehér nedv hagyta el, végigfolyva az őt mozgató kézen. Sasuke tüdőben rekedt levegővel, és szétrobbanni készülő szívvel esett hátra a falnak, Naruto azonban nem reagált, talán nem is érzékelte: csak folytatta a gyors pumpálást, míg egy pillanattal később hangosan fel nem nyögött, és sűrű remegéstől kísérve ő is kiadta magából a feszültséget. Utóhatástól remegő kezein végigfolyt kettejük élvezetének keveréke, aztán a szőke pihegő pillantást vetett a hevesen emelkedő mellkassal lélegző Sasukéra, és erőtlenül lefordult róla.  
Hosszú, végtelenül hosszú percek teltek el, míg némán feküdtek egymás mellett, és kalapáló szívverésüket igyekeztek újra normálissá nyugtatni. Ám ahogy múlt el a hihetetlen kielégülés okozta bénító zsibbadás, úgy fészkelték be újra magukat a döbbent, kétségbeesett, dühös és értetlen gondolatok Sasuke fejébe. Érezte, hogy szíve ahelyett, hogy lassan megnyugodna, csak egyre kétségbeesettebben ver, és ő nem tud mit tenni ellene. A forró, mámoros zsibbadást jeges váltotta fel, miközben elszoruló torokkal elfordította a fejét: Naruto ott feküdt mellette, lehunyt szemekkel, arcáról semmit nem lehetett kiolvasni. Biztosan ébren volt, hisz ajkai, melyek csak pár centire voltak Sasukétól, időről időre megmozdultak, ahogy kapkodták a levegőt, az Uchiha érezte a másik lélegzetvételét.  
Egy pillanatra, egy futó pillanatra elkapta az érzés, hogy hozzá kéne érintenie a saját száját. De a másodperc törtrésze elég volt, hogy agya legtávolabbi pontjába űzze a gondolatot - ha így tenne, az azt jelentené, hogy ez az egész talán több volt annál, mint ami valójában volt.  
Naruto kinyitotta a szemeit. A kék bogarak nem mutatták meg, gazdájuk mennyire józanodott ki, bár a pír még mindig ott vöröslött az arca két oldalán. A tekintete azonban olyan mély volt, hogy Sasuke képtelen volt egy másodpercnél tovább tartani; kifejezéstelenné keményített arccal emelkedett fel az ágyról, és nyugodtan tűnő léptekkel kisétált a szobából, anélkül, hogy egyszer is visszanézett volna.  
  
  
Amint bezárult az ajtó mögötte, nem kellett tovább tettetnie magát: a fürdőszobába sietett, és magára kulcsolta az ajtót, a yukatát a sarokba hajította, majd beállt a zuhany alá. Keze remegését egy pillanatra megszüntetve kattanásig csavarta a csapot, hogy a sebesen meginduló, tűeső módján szúró zuhogás jeges érzéketlenségbe vonja minden porcikáját.

* * *

Miluiel rajza:

Saját rajzom:


	3. Magyarázd meg!

Sasuke akaratlanul is a kávéillatú levegőbe szippantott, miközben poharába öntötte a már-már feketének tetsző folyadékot. Igaz, ez már a harmadik pohár lesz, mióta felébredt – azaz szűk három órája -, de ha egyszer szüksége van rá, akkor nincs mit tenni. Az éjjel vajmi keveset aludt, és lestrapált idegei is nagy igényt tartottak a koffeinre.  
Tudta jól, hogy Naruto bármelyik pillanatban kijöhet a konyhába; biztos volt benne, hogy a fiú már legalább egy órája ébren van. Jól hallotta a csörömpölést a szobában, ami egyaránt lehetett a felébredésének jele, és a másnaposság miatt nehézkesen feltörő éjszakai emlékek „hangja”. Abban is biztos volt, hogy ha a szőke kijön, beszélni akar majd. A történtekről.  
De Sasuke már a második csésze kávé alatt eldöntötte, hogy ő az ügyet a „meg-nem-történt-esetek” közé fogja száműzi.  
Naruto nem gondolhatja, hogy ilyen könnyen szemet huny a dolgok fölött – Pedig ha tudná, mennyit töprengett, amíg álmatlanul feküdt az ágyban! A fejében újra és újra lejátszódtak a ködös-homályos képek, látta a vágytól fűtött kék szemeket, hallotta a nyögéseket – a saját nyögésével együtt! -, érezte az ízeket és illatokat… Gyötrelmesen kínzó volt. Ha bárki képes lenne arra, hogy az agyából, az emlékeiből késsel kivágjon egy darabot, ő bizisten megtette volna.  
  
  
De végül megannyi válasz nélkül maradt kérdés, és a jövőre vonatkozó bizonytalan feltevések után úgy döntött, ennyiben hagyja a dolgokat. Ami történt, megtörtént, ezen már nem tudnak változtatni. Minden tőle telhetőt megtesz, hogy az agya legtávolabbi részébe zárja az éjszaka képeit, és a lehetőségét is kizárja annak, hogy ez az egész valaha is megismétlődjön.  
Mióta ezt elrendezte magában, furcsa nyugalom szállta meg – hiszen már nincs már dolga, csak Narutóval is tudatni, hogy azonnali és fájdalmas kínhalál ellenében nem érdemes valaha is újra felhoznia a témát. Így hát amikor meghallotta az ajtó nyílását, és az azt követő halk, bizonytalan lépteket, semmiféle változás nem ment végbe a testében: teljes nyugalommal emelte fel kávéját, és anélkül ivott bele, hogy legalább futólag felpillantott volna a helyiségbe belépő fiúra.  
Nem úgy a másik.  
_Sasuke._  
A név egyszerre volt kijelentés és kérdés – és ahogy azt az Uchiha jól sejtette, nyoma sem volt benne nyugalomnak. Ennek ellenére továbbra sem nézett fel, csak lejjebb eresztette a kezében tartott poharat.  
Naruto végtelennek tűnő pillanatokig csak állt mellette – és őt nézte, ebben Sasuke teljesen biztos volt -, szemlátomást nem mert mozdulni. Végül mégis csak összeszedhette magát, mert kihúzta a fekete hajúval szemközti széket, és megfáradt mozdulattal lehuppant rá. Az éjszínű szemek halványan felpillantottak, és különösebb kommentár nélkül figyelték, ahogy a barna kezek idegesen összekulcsolódnak az asztalon, és gazdájuk feszülten nyel egyet.  
_Sasuke._ – Ez a hang már határozottan felszólító volt. – _Kérlek._  
„Kérlek”? Ez nem mindennap lehet hallani Naruto szájából. Még akkor sem, ha technikailag nem is mondta ki. Ahhoz mindenesetre elég volt, hogy Sasuke egy utolsót kortyoljon a kávéból, majd lerakja az asztalra, és a rá mindig oly jellemző tökéletesen kifejezéstelen nyugalommal nézzen a vele szemben lévőre; Annak kék szemei minden mozdulatát feszülten követték.  
  
  
Ha azt is várta volna, hogy Naruto beszélni kezdjen, ez nem történt meg. Most, hogy a szőke élvezhette volna Sasuke figyelmét, szemlátomást teljesen elfelejtette, mit akart mondani. Vagy talán eleve nem is tudta, és csak természetéből fakadóan akart automatikusan beszélni.  
Megköszörülte a torkát.  
_Sa… khm. Sasuke…_ \- Más helyzetben az Uchihát talán mulattatta volna, hogy a nevén kívül egyelőre nem nagyon sikerült értelmes szavakat kinyögnie a másiknak. Ezt Naruto maga is észrevehette, mert szemei alatt két alig észrevehető pirosas folt jelent meg, s tekintetét gyorsan elkapta Sasukéról. Aztán vett egy mély lélegzetet. – _Ami… ami tegnap történt…_  
És elhallgatott. Jó megfigyelő lévén Sasuke figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy a fiú idegesen babrál az ujjaival, tekintetét továbbra is makacsul az asztallapnak szegezi, és közben szinte hallhatóan kattognak az agykerekei. De ő mindenestre úgy döntött, nem ad több időt neki. Nem gondolhatta komolyan Naruto hogy egész reggel itt fogja hallgatni a kreált magyarázatait az elmúlt estére…?! Felhörpintette tehát maradék kávéját, majd felállt, és a mosogatóhoz lépett.  
_H-hé!_ – hördült fel felháborodottan a szőke. – _Mit csinálsz?! Éppen beszéltem hozzád!_  
\- Elmosom a poharamat – felelte a fekete teljesen közönyös hangon, anélkül, hogy egy pillantást is pazarolt volna a másikra. – És ma még nem hallottam tőled értelmes beszédet.  
_Azon voltam, rendben?!_  
Naruto is felpattant, de abban a pillanatban megragadta a széke tetejét, s lehunyta a szemeit. Sasuke a szeme sarkából rápillantott: a fiú szemlátomást megszédült, mert miután lassan kifújta a levegőt, jobbjával erősen megdörzsölte homlokát, aztán visszahuppant a székbe, s két kezével feszülten a hajába túrt.  
A következő pillanatban azonban mégis felnézett maga elé, ahol egy fehér dobozka landolt az asztalon.  
\- Legalább megtanulod, hogy máskor ne igyál annyit – mormolta halkan Sasuke, miközben visszazárta a szekrény ajtaját, majd még mindig vizes kezeit a mosogató mellett pihenő rongyba törölte.  
Naruto sokáig kifejezéstelen tekintettel forgatta keze között a fejfájás-csillapító dobozát, mielőtt felnyitotta, és a szájába kapott egyet a fehér tabletták közül. Innivaló nélkül nyelte le.  
_Kösz._ – Ha az előbb újra normális is volt a hangja, most megint elváltozott: mély volt, lassú és szinte már kifejezéstelen.  
\- Hn.  
Ennek hallatán Naruto kezei az asztalra csapódtak, miközben felnézett a nem sokkal mellette álló Uchihára, s egészen kétségbeesett hangon kiáltott fel:  
_Sasuke!_ – Égkék szemei nagyra nyíltak, s minden bizonnyal a történtek felett érzett bűntudatából és szégyenéből fakadóan tükröződött bennük félelem. – _Nézd, teme, én…_  
\- Állj. – Naruto beharapta az alsó ajkát, és szemlátomást nem tetszett neki, hogy félbeszakították, mire végre beszélni kezdett volna. – Nem érdekel. Figyelj, mert egyszer fogom elmondani, utána egy szót sem akarok hallani az egészről. – Egy jó hosszú pillanatnyi hatásszünetet tartott: biztos akart lenni benne, hogy a szőke felfogja, amit mond. – Részeg voltál. Én pedig éppen kanos pillanatodban leptelek meg. – Látta, hogy Naruto közbe akar vágni, de nem engedte szóhoz jutni. Persze igaz, hogy a részegség nem magyaráz meg egy csomó dolgot, amit a srác mondott, de ezekkel nem törődött. – Más esetben szimpla másnaposság lett volna a vége, de nem ez történt, és most már nem változtathatunk rajta. A lényeg, hogy hajlandó vagyok elfeledkezni róla. Többé nem hozzuk fel az ügyet, többé nem történik ilyesmi, és ezzel a történet le van zárva.  
  
  
Naruto kerek szemekkel bámult rá, szája résnyire nyitva volt. Aztán összeszaladtak a szemöldökei.  
_Elfelejteni? Ez… Ez nem megoldás!_ – kiáltotta, mire Sasuke szemei is elsötétültek. – _Én nem akarom…_ \- Elakadt a hangja. Aztán megrázta a fejét. – _Nem, ezzel nem lesz jobb semmi! Azzal, hogy úgy teszünk, mintha mi sem történt volna! Ha… ha nem találunk rá ma-magyarázatot…_  
\- Mire kell itt magyarázat? – vágott közbe legjegesebb hangján az Uchiha. – Férfiak vagyunk. Tudjuk, hogy vannak bizonyos igényeink. Tegnap elszálltál, és magaddal rántottál engem is. Ennyi történt, megjegyezted, hogy máskor nem iszol mértéktelenül. Nem kell belemagyarázni semmi mást.  
_„Belemagyarázni”?_ – pattant fel Naruto. Ezúttal nem szédült meg. – _Sasuke,_ te _nem voltál részeg! Lelökhettél volna!_ – A hangja csaknem vádlón csattant, mire az Uchiha még sötétebb kifejezést öltött magára; pontosan azért, mert a szőke felhívta a figyelmet arra az „apró” részletre, amit ő sem tudott magának logikus érvekkel megmagyarázni. – _Nem, valami más volt, valami megváltozott, és ha csak homokba dugjuk a fejünket, azza…  
\- Én hajlandó vagyok elfelejteni az egészet_ – ismételte meg hangosan és tagoltan Sasuke, miközben villámokat szóró tekintettel meredt a másik szemeibe -, de ha te még egyszer felhozod, nem állok jót magamért. – Figyelmen kívül hagyta a tényt, hogy Naruto mennyire belemelegedett: arca egészen kipirult a méregtől, mellkasa szaporán járt fel-alá. – Semmi nem változott meg, érted? _Semmi._ Felejtsd el, és inkább koncentrálj arra, hogyan találhatnád meg a hangodat, és takarodhatnál végre vissza a saját lakásodba.  
A kék szemek szinte már fájdalmasan rándultak meg. Talán túl kemény volt?  
Nos, az csak jó. Legalább megérti és felfogja. Ezzel a típusú sráccal szemben muszáj erélyesnek lenni.  
Látta, hogy Naruto nyitja a száját, és hangtalan szavakat formált, de úgy döntött, nem várja meg még kitalálja, mit akar mondani. Most az lesz a legjobb, ha magára hagyja, hogy nyugodtan végiggondolja a dolgokat. Akkor ő is minden bizonnyal ugyanarra fog jutni, amire Sasuke: hogy az lesz a legjobb, ha elfelejtik az egészet.  
Sarkon fordult, és a következő pillanatban kisétált a konyhából. Egy pillanatra megfordult a fejében, hogy visszavonuljon a szobájába, de úgy döntött, inkább teljesen magára hagyja Narutót. Úgyis több mint három órája már, hogy csak téblábol a lakásban. Ha tesz egy sétát a minden bizonnyal friss reggeli levegőn, az csak jót tesz a fejének.  
  
  
De mielőtt elindult volna, még bekanyarodott a fürdőbe, hogy kezet moshasson: csak úgy bűzlött a mosogatószer undorítóan citromos illatától. Megnyitotta a csapot, és csak akkor vette észre, mennyire jegesre hűlt a keze a „beszélgetés” közben, amikor egyáltalán nem érezte a víz hidegségét a bőrén. A törölköző felé nyúlt, de ekkor megakadt a szeme a polcon pihenő sampon tubusán.  
_„Olyan jó illatod van…”_  
Alig észrevehetően megrándult, ahogy a szavak visszafolytak az elméjébe, s szinte látta maga előtt Naruto arcát.  
_„Nem akartam, hogy szellőztess, mert akkor kiment volna az illatod a szobából…”_  
Fogait keményen összeszorította, és a félig teli flakont a kukába vágta, mielőtt kisietett volna a fürdőből. Belépett a cipőjébe, és a küldetésre, az alkoholra, Narutóra, az egész világra, de legfőképp _önmagára_ dühösen vágta be maga mögött a bejárati ajtót.  
Soha többé mentát.

~*~

  
  
  
\- Hahó, Naruto! – A nevezett személy szisszenés és kiáltás keverékéhez hasonlatos torokhangot hallatott, ahogy egy erős kupánvágás kegyetlenül visszarángatta a valóságba. – Itt vagy még?  
Hang nélkül elmormolt egy – önmagának szóló – szitkot, miközben megdörzsölte a tarkóját, de a további csapások elkerülése végett határozottan bólintott.  
Remek. Sasuke biztosan hallotta. Ha, miután hazament, megkérdezné, hogy mi volt…  
De be se kellett fejeznie a gondolatot, rögtön elvetette. Ugyan már. Az Uchiha az elmúlt két hétben alig szólt hozzá. Nem valószínű, hogy ez a közeljövőben változna.  
’Ami teljesen rendben is van’ mondta magának. ’Ugyan kinek hiányzik az állandó letolás és a nyamvadt közömbössége?!’  
… A gond csak az volt, hogy tisztán érezte: nincs ez így rendben.  
\- Hogy tudsz folyton elkalandozni… - sóhajtott föl Sakura, és visszahajolt a ramenes tála fölé. Naruto leeresztette a karját, és a mellette ülő lányra, pontosabban fiatal nőre nézett: az bosszús szavait meghazudtolóan vidám ábrázattal fogta kézbe az evőpálcikákat, s emelte szájához az első adagot. – Észre sem vetted, hogy kihozták a rament. Ez nem vall rád.  
’Valóban nem’ bólintott rá gondolatban Naruto, de a valóságban csak zavartan lehajtotta a fejét. Sakura tegnap tért vissza egy küldetésről, élveznie kellene, hogy vele lehet! Ráadásul a lány _őt_ hívta meg. _Ramenre._ Hogy lehet olyan bolond, hogy még ilyenkor is azon a semmirekellőn jár az agya, aki egyébként egyetlen vacak gondolatot sem érdemelne…?!  
Megrezdült, ahogy egy puha kéz paskolta meg játékosan a vállát.  
\- Semmi gond. – ’Hogy tud még a szeme is mosolyogni?’ töprengett Naruto, miközben a melegzöld íriszekbe nézett. Aztán megeresztett egy mosolyt, és ő is felemelte a pálcikákat. – Na, így mindjárt jobb.  
A fiú mellkasa kellemesen bizsergett, de nem az első falat isteni tésztától. Sakura miatt. Ő volt az egyetlen az egész faluban, akivel való kapcsolatára alig hatott ki a némasága. Sőt! Most még közelebb érezte magához, mintha az egész helyzet csak intimebbé tette volna a barátságukat. Sakura szavak nélkül is értette őt – egy-egy mozdulatából, a pillantásából, a grimaszaiból minden kiolvasott. Hihetetlen jó érzés volt vele lenni.  
Bezzeg amikor másokkal beszélt! Ők rendszerint vagy Sasukét vették igénybe, mint tolmácsot – amit Naruto nagyon utált, mert az Uchiha alkalmanként kénye-kedve szerint átfordította az ő szavait, gyakran valami egészen mássá -, vagy megpróbáltak szájolvasással kezdeni valamit. Ebben az esetben persze neki ugyanúgy beszélnie kellett, mint máskor, ami megint azt eredményezte, hogy Sasuke minden elhangozott – vagy éppenséggel el-nem-hangzott – mondatáról tudott. A szőkét feszéjezte, hogy úgymond meg sem szólalhat Sasuke tudta nélkül. Kellemetlen helyzet, és ő nagyon utálta. Ha a hallását, vagy a látását vették volna el, nem lenne ennyi gondja! Mindig van tartalékban négy másik érzékszerve, amikre remek ninja lévén tudna hagyatkozni. Vagy legalább csak szimpla megnémulás lett volna. Kém-jutsuk nélkül. Kellemetlenségek nélkül. Az idegeinket szétölő, idegesítő Uchiha Sasukék nélkül.  
  
  
Ajaj. ’Megint témánál vagyunk.’ Naruto majdnem félrenyelte a tésztát.  
Talán nem is annyira csak „majdnem”.  
\- Nem kéne úgy zabálnod, mint egy kiéhezett ló, idióta – mondta a letolás ellenére is kedves hangon Sakura, miközben néhány erőteljes, bordaropogtató csapás mért a fuldokló hátára. – Az étel megvár.  
Nehezen küzdötte le a köhögést, és a fiú közben érezte, hogy felmelegszik az arca. Miért kell mindig ilyen kínos helyzetbe hoznia magát?! Pont Sakura-chan előtt?!  
Persze, ha belegondol, ez mindig akkor fordul elő, amikor egy bizonyos, nem kívánatos személyen jár az agya, állapította meg fanyarú grimasszal.  
\- Naruto.  
Lehunyta a szemét. A kedves hang egy csapásra megváltozott: a lány sokkal komolyabban mondta ki a nevét, mint általában. Naruto sandán félrenézett, miközben letette az evőpálcikát. Nem esett jól a ramen.  
Már csak ebből is látszik, hogy nagy a…  
\- Mi a baj?  
Egyszerre szeretett volna felsóhajtani a kényes téma miatt, és mosolyogni az óriási szeretet-érzeten, ami mindig elöntötte, valahányszor Sakura ennyire megértette őt. Mintha a kunoichi lett volna az egyetlen, aki hallja őt. Aki igazán hallja a hangját.  
Megfordult a széken, hogy szembenézhessen a lánnyal, közben öntudatlanul nyúlt a tarkójához, hogy megvakarja azt. Fél szemmel a Sakura mögött ülő öregúrra pillantott, aztán leeresztette a kezét, és rögtön újra maga elé nézett: pillantása egy kérdő, aggódó szempárral találkozott.  
  
  
Naruto az ég felé emelve forgatta meg kék szemeit, és közben a háta mögé biccentett, mintha lenne ott valaki.  
\- Sasuke-kun?  
Bólintott, és magában ismét megjegyezte, milyen csodálatos a lány.  
\- Mi van vele? – Sakura megdöntötte a fejét, karjait lazán a pultra fektette. - Történt valami köztetek?  
Naruto minden próbálkozása ellenére is érezte, hogy melegszik az arca. Pedig tudta jól, látszott Sakura arcán, hogy ő nem úgy értette, ahogy az valójában történt. Kiba és Shikamaru is mondták neki korábban, hogy fogadtak; a jégszobor Uchiha és a túlpörgött Uzumaki vajon meddig bírja anélkül, hogy a tüzet kéne oltani a jelenleg közös lakásukban egy esetleges verekedés következtében?  
Pedig nem is lehetne hibáztatni őket. Mármint, a fenébe is! Ez a helyzet nyilván nem csak neki kellemetlen. Sasukénak is bőven elege lehet már belőle. Elvégre sosem voltak puszipajtások – a gondolatra Naruto hevesen megborzongott -. Annak ellenére, hogy a legjobb barátjának tartotta a feketét, szinte már a testvérének, aligha tudta elképzelni magukat veszekedés nélkül, mintha hobbi vagy napi időtöltés lett volna, hogy sértéseket vágnak egymás fejéhez.  
Vagyis régen így volt. Mióta Sasuke visszajött, még egyszer sem hallotta tőle, hogy „usuratonkachi”, vagy „dobe”, amikre visszaszólhatott volna. Amikről tudta volna, hogy csak a szokásos, harag nélküli sértegetések.  
Ellenben kapott egy nagy „ne gyámkodj fölöttem”, „ne egyengesd az utam” és „nincs szükségem rád” csokrot.  
Igazából nem is lenne csoda, ha tényleg egymásnak esnének. Senki nem szólhatna egy szót sem.  
… És ha úgy vesszük, meg is tették. Csak nem egészen úgy, ahogy azt normális esetben két fiatal férfi teszi.  
  
  
\- Mikor?  
Naruto ekkor jött rá, hogy már egy ideje félszegen bólogat. Gyorsan megrázta a fejét, remélve, hogy ezzel kiűzheti belőle a sok fölösleges gondolatot. Mivel nem tud nekik hangot adni, az utóbbi időben meglehetősen sok gyűlt össze a fejében – csoda, ha emiatt gyakran elmélázik?  
Sakura összevonta a szemöldökét, ahogy ő „v” jelet formált a mutató- és a középső ujjával.  
\- Kettő? Két napja? – A fiú megrázta a fejét. – Két hete? – Bólintás. – Az hosszú idő. És Sasuke-kunra nem jellemző, hogy magára venné a hülyeségeidet. – ’Ha tudnád, milyen hülyeségeket, Sakura-chan…!’ csóválta a fejét Naruto. – Haragszik valamiért? Máshogy viselkedik veled?  
_Nem!_ – mordult fel dühösen, miközben tehetetlenül a pultra csapott, nem törődve a mögötte csúnyán rápillantó árussal. De rögtön a nyelvére harapott. Csak remélni tudta, hogy Sasuke nem aggódik érte, és indul el megke…  
Egy pillanat. Sasuke? Aggódni? _Érte…?_  
Lecsillapodva rázta meg ismét a fejét, ezzel még nagyobb nyomatékot adva a nemleges válasznak. Mintha nem lett volna egyébként is elég egyértelmű a lány számára.  
\- De akkor mi a baj? – kérdezte zavartan Sakura, és látszott rajta, hogy tényleg nem érti a problémát. Beharapta az alsó ajkát, ami ettől egészen kipirult és megdagadt, mintha valami pirosítót kent volna rá. Zöld szemeivel válaszokat keresve pásztázta Naruto arcát.  
A fiú felsóhajtott. Hiszen hogy magyarázza meg Sakurának, hogy pontosan ez a probléma? Hogy ő attól őrül meg, hogy Sasuke _nem_ viselkedik másként vele…?  
Mert ez volt a helyzet. _Azóta_ , hogy… azóta a… küldetés… óta… akkor változott meg minden. Legalábbis számára. Vagyis nem, mert nem _kellett volna_ , hogy megváltozzon, de Narutóban mégis, ő képtelen volt kiverni a fejéből a történteket. Ha legalább rendesen leültek és megbeszélték volna! De nem, Sasuke azt az egy reggel kivéve soha nem említette többé az esetet, és ahogy többször is hangsúlyozta akkor, nem is kíván többet emlékezni rá.  
Pedig ez nem normális. Naruto mindig is ellenezte a homokba-dugjuk-a-fejünket nézetet. Azt hitte, Sasuke is van annyira férfi a talpán, hogy normálisan megbeszéljék, mi történt.  
Mondjuk jó lett volna, ha a szőke maga is tisztában van azzal, mi történt. Részegségének hála az este részleteit jótékony homály fedte, de annyival azért tisztában volt, hogy Sasuke és ő olyan dolgokat műveltek egymással a kávé- és mentaillatú ágyon, amit normális esetben nem csinálnak legjobb barátok. Sem a riválisok.  
De még ezt is képes lett volna elviselni. _Az ital elbánik az emberrel_. Főleg ha még meg is fázik a hazaúton. Megtörtént, lezárták, vége - maximum magában szitkozódott és töprengett volna tovább.  
Nem, ami a leginkább az őrületbe kergette, az az volt, hogy Sasuke TÉNYLEG úgy tűnt, lezárta a dolgokat. Mintha az égvilágon semmi sem történt volna! Soha nem jött zavarba a közelében, nem vált paprikapirossá, amikor edzés közben összeért valamelyik tagjuk, nem tolultak oda nem illő képek az elméjébe, valahányszor meghallotta, hogy a másik zuhanyozik, nem vált libabőrössé, ha megtalálta lakótársa levetett ingét, vagy egyéb ruhadarabját a lakásukban…  
  
  
Nem mintha Naruto ezzel így lett volna. Közel sem. Egyáltalán nem.  
Csak… Szóval őneki nem sikerült olyan jól az agya mélyére űzni a dolgokat, mint ahogy azt Mr. Tökéletes Uchihának.  
Hogy lehet az, hogy Sasuke már megint jobb nála?! Hogy képzeli, hogy ő a legkisebb lelki összeomlás nélkül képes nap nap után Naruto szemébe nézni, anélkül, hogy elkapná a tekintetét?! Komolyan, néha nagyon szeretett volna behúzni neki egyet. Vagy kettőt. Attól biztosan rögtön jobban érezné magát.  
Nos, rendben. Ha neki jó így, hát neki is. Ő ugyan nem fog parázni és többet gondolkozni ezen az egészen. Ugyan kit érdekel, hogy élete egyik – ha nem – legnagyobb orgazmusát produkálta az esküdt ellenségével, és egyben legjobb barátjával az ágyban, részeg kábulatának egy felhevült pillanatában...?! Őt ugyan nem. Minden oké. Van ő is olyan közömbös, mint az a barom Uchi…  
\- Naruto, ne vágj ennyire szenvedő arcot. - A nevezett felsóhajtott, és a jobbjába rejtette arcát, átadva magát annak a lelkét gyógyítgató bizsergésnek, ami Sakura keze bocsátott ki magából, ahogy a vállát simogatta. – Biztosan nem olyan szörnyű a helyzet.  
Á, dehogy. Minden príma.  
A lány is észrevehette a mosolyfélét, amit kínjában produkált, mert a keze megállt a vállán. Naruto szívesen szólt volna, hogy ne hagyja abba, mert jól esik neki, de nem akarta kockáztatni, hogy a másik szemébe nézzen. Inkább hallgatott.  
\- Te próbáltad megbeszélni vele, de ő úgy tesz, mintha semmi gond nem lenne, ugye? – Inkább hangzott kijelentésnek, mint kérdésnek, és Sakura nem is várta meg a választ. – Figyelj, nem tudom, min kaptatok össze, de ha így magad alatt vagy miatta, akkor biztos nem csak a szokásos vitáitok egyike. Tudod jól, milyen Sasuke-kun; nem szeret semmi olyanról beszélni, aminek köze van hozzá, vagy az érzéseihez. Ha haragszik rád, sem fogja beismerni. De ez egyikőtöknek se jó. – ’Igen, ezt én is tudom’ bólintott alig észrevehetően Naruto, és közben oldalra döntötte a fejét. Az pont Sakura vállának ütközött. A lány egy pillanatra megdermedt, aztán folytatta a sebzett lélek gyógyítgatását. – Te mindig olyan csökönyös vagy, Naruto, nehogy már most mondj csődöt! Menj utána, amíg el nem éred, hogy tisztázzátok a dolgokat. – A fiú mélyen beszívta a lány illatát, és elmélázott rajta, hogy lehet az ilyen finom. Mint egy frissen nyílt virág. – Á, tudom is!  
  
  
A váll hirtelen eltűnt a feje alól, és Naruto kis híján lebukfencezett a székről. Morcosan nézett Sakurára, aki a szék mellett letámasztott táskájához nyúlt, és előhalászott belőle egy könyvet. Naruto szeme csodálkozva kerekedett ki, ahogy a lány a kezébe nyomta azt.  
\- Tessék. Egy Bingo Book. Yamato-taicho adta – magyarázta, miközben találomra kinyitotta a könyvet, hogy Naruto farkasszemet nézhessen benne egy Köd-falubeli szökevénnyel. – Ő és Tsunade-sama szigorúan meghagyták, hogy senkinek nem mondhatod, hogy nálad van. Hátha találsz benne valakit, aki ott volt a támadóid között. Már az is nagyon jó lenne, ha legalább a falujukat be tudnánk lőni. – Naruto tekintetét látva Sakura arcán halvány pír jelent meg, és zavartan elvigyorodott. – Eredetileg azért kértem, hogy találkozzunk, hogy ezt odaadhassam. De olyan lelkes voltál a… „randink” miatt, hogy nem akartalak ilyenekkel letörni. A lelkizésed pedig utána teljesen kiverte a fejemből. – És megeresztett egy zavart kis mosolyt. De rögtön visszaváltott komoly hangra, ahogy Naruto, szintén mosolyogva, megcsóválta a fejét. – De vissza a problémátokra. Rajtad kívül csak Sasuke-kun volt ott, és miután te elájultál, esetleg láthatott arcokat, amiket te nem. Nézzétek át a könyvet együtt, mondhatod, hogy ez a Hokage utasítása. Ha együtt csináltok valamit, hátha megteremti a hangulatot, hogy elássátok a csatabárdot.  
Bárcsak ilyen egyszerű volna, mint ahogy Sakura képzeli! Ha csak összevesztek volna, és simán ki kéne békülni. De nem ez volt a helyzet, és Naruto maga sem tudta, akar e egyáltalán beszélgetni róla.  
Csak annyit tudott, hogy megőrül attól, hogy míg ő elveszti az eszét, valahányszor eszébe jut az a két héttel ezelőtti éjszaka, Sasuke teljes lelki nyugalomban éli a világát.  
Ez a könyv talán jó ötlet. Nem mintha az Uchiha kerülné őt – akkor legalább Naruto tudná, hogy őneki is kellemetlen bárminemű érintkezés -, de azért nem is nagyon csináltak azóta semmit együtt. Mármint az edzésen, és a szokásos napi teendőkön kívül.  
  
  
Lerakta a könyvet a pultra, aztán megfordult, és egy széles vigyorral az arcán a karjai közé zárta Sakurát. A lány először mozdulatlanná vált az ölelésében, aztán mosolyogva megpaskolta a hátát – de egy pillanattal később lerázta magáról a fiút.  
\- Mint képzelsz, hogy így ölelgetsz, heh? – rázta az öklét Naruto felé, de fenyegető hangja semmit sem ért a széles mosolya mellett. – Ne csinálj még egyszer ilyet, vagy úgy tarkón váglak, hogy Sunagakuréig repülsz!  
Naruto halálos rettegést imitált, mire mind a ketten hangos nevetésben törtek ki. Végül Sakura volt az, aki percekkel később visszanyomta a fiút a székébe, és gyengéden a feje búbjára nyomta az öklét.  
\- Ha már randi, akkor ülj nyugton a hátsódon, és edd a ramened! Többet úgysem hívlak meg – pimaszkodott a nyelvét kinyújtva, de amikor pillantása a ramenes bódéban található órára siklott, elszörnyedt. – Jézusom, mindjárt öt óra…! Lapátold azt az ételt!  
Naruto szélesen vigyorgott, miközben felemelte az evőpálcikákat. Ezt is csak Sakura képes előhozni belőle.  
  
  
  
  
… Kár, hogy az önfeledt jókedvnek egy óra múlva már híre-hamva sem volt.  
\- Már egyszer végignéztem. Egy ismerős arcot sem láttam benne. Miért nézzem át másodjára is?  
_Mert elsőre talán átsiklottál fölötte!_ – mordult rá Naruto a szemlátomást nagy unalomban lévő fekete hajúra. Az mindössze egy szimpla „hn”-el reagált, majd elfordult, és ismét maga elé emelte a Bingo Book-ot.  
’Ugyan mit is vártam?’ kérdezte magától immár sokadjára a szőke, miközben újra beletemetkezett a halom papírba, ami előtte hevert. Fanyalogva folytatta az írást – Neki még nem volt alkalma átnézni a könyvet, mert egy ostoba listát kellett írnia Tsunade parancsára a legalapvetőbb, és véleménye szerint leghasznosabb jutsukról. Ó, és még a kage bunshin technikáról is kellett készítenie egy minden tapasztalatát összegző irományt – mindezt a ninja akadémia diákjai számára.  
  
  
Zavarban volt. Amikor Sakura odaadta neki a könyvet, olyan magától értetődőnek tűnt minden, de most, hogy itt ült Sasuke szobájában, alig egy méterre a nevezettől… fogalma sincs, mit várt. Az Uchiha most sem mutatott több hajlandóságot a beszélgetésre, mint máskor, és őszintén szólva Naruto sem akarta felhozni a témát. Mert ugyan mit is mondhatna? Zavarában már eldöntötte, hogy inkább hagyja a fenébe az egészet, és tényleg csak a feladatokra koncentrál. De kétes gondolatai folyton ott cikáztak a fejében, és emiatt időről időre érezte az arcát felhevülni. Kezdett tartani tőle, hogy valami komoly betegsége van, vagy esetleg valami szövődmény lépett fel a múltkori megfázás miatt… mert az nem lehet, hogy normális esetben ennyire gyámoltalannak érezze magát!  
Bár felfedezte, hogy ha nem néz, és nem is gondol Sasukéra, jelentősen csökken az ilyen kellemetlen helyzetek száma.  
A gond csak az, hogy ezt nem is volt olyan könnyű megtenni.  
Naruto alig hallhatóan kifújt egy kis adag levegőt, és ismét az írásra koncentrált. Végül ez segített, mert ahogy elmerült a különböző technikák végtelenében, sorra eszébe jutottak a küldetések, amikor használta őket. Az emlékek árja pedig van olyan erős, hogy minden gondolatot elszakítson a jelen problémáiról – még ha csak egy rövid időre is.  
Nagyon hosszú ideje most jutott először eszébe Haku és Zabuza. Mennyire régen volt, hogy harcolt velük…! Mintha nem is évek, de évezredek teltek volna el a hetes csapat első küldetése óta. Sőt, mintha nem is ebben az életében történt volna meg. Sok minden megváltozott gyerekkora óta, de a legtöbb változás kétségkívül önmagában játszódott le. Ahogy visszagondolt régi kalandjaira, sok minden csinált volna másként így, utólag visszanézve. Mennyire éretlen volt még…! Végülis teljesen érthető, miért adott neki Sakura-chan kosarat annyi éven át. Sakura… Biztos gyönyörű menyasszony lesz, és csodálatos feleség, bárki is lesz a szerencsés fickó.  
  
  
Gondolatai maguktól száguldozni kezdtek, és már látta is maga előtt a lányt hófehér ruhában, karjaiban a hajához illő, lágy-rózsaszín csokorral. Cseresznyeszínű szirmok hulltak a levegőben, egy-kettő beleakadt a gyönyörű nő ruháján lévő díszes csipkemintába. Egy pillanattal később azonban egy kéz nyúlt ki, és szabadította ki a szirmokat fogságukból. Sakura, a felnőtt Sakura, ránevetett. Egyenesen a szemébe nézett. Naruto megpróbálta felemelni a kezeit, és ekkor vette észre, hogy az előbbi, fekete ingujjból kilógó kéz a saját keze volt. Megpördült, és körös-körül színes forgatagot, hullámzó tömeget látott. Valaki nekilökte Sakurának, mire a nő nevetve belékarolt, és a következő pillanatban egy fából készült emelvény nőtt ki a földből, rajta a fehérősz hajú Kakashival. Naruto döbbenten nézett senseiére, aki a kezében tartotta, és most őelőtte lóbálta a Hokage fejdíszt.  
\- Akarod, Naruto?  
A hang elmosódott volt és távoli, mintha Kakashi a víz alatt beszélt volna. Naruto hallotta a tömeg lelkes sustorgását a háta mögött. Sőt, minden irányból maga körül.  
\- Persze! – Fel sem tűnt neki, hogy újra tud beszélni. Mintha magától értetődő lett volna. Elvégre a legnagyobb álmát kínálták fel neki…! Mindig is Hokage akart lenni!  
A tömeg sustorgása hangosabbá vált.  
\- És veled mi a helyzet? – pillantott Kakashi a Naruto mellett lévőre.  
A fiú összezavarodott. ’Mi? Hiszen csak _egy_ Hokage lehet. És Sakura-chan…’  
\- Nem. – Naruto jéggé dermedve pillantott oldalra; Sasuke hangjának irányába. A terem egyszerre sötétnek tűnt, a tömeg jajveszékelt, siránkozott és dühösen morgott a jégcsap tekintetű Uchiha láttán. A fiú egyenesen Kakashira nézett. – Nincs szükségem rá.  
Naruto rá akart kiáltani a senseire: „Tudod jól, hogy Sasuke soha nem akart hokage lenni! Akkor ugyan miért kéne neki a fejdísz…?!”  
… De nem jött ki hang a torkán. Néma volt.  
A következő pillanatban ezüstösen villant valami, és Naruto érezte Sasuke katanáját a nyakához nyomódni. Jéghideg volt a penge.  
Akárcsak azok a pokol színű szemek, amik a sajátjaiba fúródtak.  
\- Nincs szükségem rád.  
A fiú úgy érezte, kötél tekeredik a teste, a nyaka köré, a nyelvére, teljesen megbénítva őt. A tömeg elhallgatott – talán teljesen el is tűnt. Csak ő és Sasuke álltak a nagy, sötét semmi közepén, a levegőben hosszan visszhangzott a kíméletlen tekintetű férfi hangja: _„Nincs szükségem rád… Nincs szükségem rád…”_  
\- Nem változott semmi. Elfeledkezem róla. – Sasuke lassan lépdelt felé, fenyegetően mély hangja egyre inkább összemosódott. Naruto összeszorította a szemeit, de a hangokat nem tudta kizárni a fejéből. Tátogott; hang nélkül, mintegy fuldokló hal, elveszve a sötétség tengerében. – Nem történt semmi. Elfelejtem. Elfelejtelek. Nincs szükségem rád. – A katana átütötte a torkát. Felordított. – _Nincs szükség rád._  
Zuhant.  
  
  
  
Naruto annyira megrendült, hogy még kiáltani sem tudott: a hangos koppanás csak egy elfojtott nyögést bírt kicsikarni belőle. Hosszú percekig zihált, s agya csak nagyon nehezen tudott kiszakadni az álomvilágból. Ami legelőször tudatosult benne, az a furcsa fájdalom, ami a koponyáját sajgatta, miután kemény a földre zuhant. A második a sűrű sötétség, ami a szobát borította – egyedül egy középvastag csík világított az éjben, ráfestve az ablak keretét az ágyra, és alatta a földre.  
A harmadik pedig, hogy Sasukét is magával rántotta.  
A szőke még mindig nem tért magához, és a szíve őrülten dobogott a mellkasában, de az érzékei már újra megkezdték a működést. Naruto szinte érezte a Hold sápadtfehér fényét a hátán, de egyelőre csak annyira volt képes, hogy meredt maga elé, szemét le nem véve a szinte már hallottnak tetszően fehér, porcelánszerű arcról.  
… Legalábbis az volt, addig a másodpercig – Vagy csak a másodperc törtrésze volt? -, míg Sasuke is fel nem nyögött.  
  
  
Az Uchiha kótyagosnak tűnt, és lassúnak – Ahogy Naruto agykerekei a sokk után lassan és komótosan, de ismét forogni kezdtek, annyit már képes volt megállapítani, hogy bizony régóta lemehetett már a Nap. Hogy mikor aludhattak el, nem tudta megmondani, de tartva az esetleges következményektől, a fiú jobbnak látta, ha ismét alvást színlel. Villámgyorsan lehajtotta a fejét, és próbálta a tőle telhető legbékésebb ábrázatot magára erőltetni, mielőtt Sasuke túlságosan magához tért volna.  
Érezte, hogy a fekete hajú mocorog körülötte, és érthetetlen mormolást hallott: a hang annyira közel volt hozzá, hogy a torkában, a mellkasában rezonált. A másik távolabb került tőle, aztán egyszer csak visszatért a meleg test, csak kicsit odébb – ha jól tippelte meg, az arca épp Sasuke nyaka előtt lehetett.  
\- Usura… tonkachi…  
A szíve eddig úgy vert, mintha ki akart volna szakadni a helyéről, de a hang hallatán egy csapásra megállt a lüktetés. Naruto még levegőt se mert venni. Milyen hang volt ez…! Alig hallható, lassan megformált és álommal átitatott… Teljes mértékben hiányzott belőle a sértő felhang.  
És hosszú, _hosszú_ ideje most hallotta először ezt a szót.  
Amint ez tudatosult belőle, zavartan állapította meg, hogy az a bizonyos szerve zabolátlanul újrakezdte az őrült kalapálást.  
Hát még amikor egy meleg kezet érzett lazán a testére hullani…! Mivel korábban levette a dzsekijét, karja teljesen meztelen volt, és most a bal vállán érezte Sasuke puha karját.  
Naruto vett egy levegőt.  
Egy jó nagyot.  
  
  
’De legalább a fejem kezd kitisztulni…’ próbálta tartani magában a lelket, és miközben igyekezett visszagondolni a korábbiakra, erőnek erejével távol tartott a gondolataitól minden Uchiha Sasukét, és irritáló kart. ’A papírokat töltöttem ki a jutsukkal… És a régi küldetéseimen töprengtem…’ Ahogy egy picit megmozdította a lábát, meztelen lábfejével a papírokat tapintotta. Remek. Remélhetőleg egyik sem gyűrődött össze… túlságosan. ’Aztán valahogy eszembe jutott Sakura… És…’ Az emlékei innentől összemosódtak, tehát valószínűleg ekkor bóbiskolhatott el. És ott volt az a fura álom is… A képek máris kifolytak az elméjéből, és Naruto hiába kapkodott utánuk, alig emlékezett valamire. Szinte hallotta is a tovarepülő foszlányok kacagását, amint értük nyúl – hiába. Csak a főbb részletek maradtak meg; Sakura menyasszonyként, esküvő, Sasuke és a katanája, amint átüti a torkát…  
_„Nincs szükségem rád.”_  
Naruto beharapta a száját a kellemetlen gondolatra. Ennyire mélyen érintette volna őt Sasuke ezen mondata…? Való igaz, mióta csak visszajött, ő megállás nélkül és levakarhatatlanul igyekezett segíteni az Uchihának, de sose gondolta volna, hogy cserébe _ezt_ kapja. Rohadt egy érzés volt, az már biztos.  
Mérges lett. Nem is tudta, honnan a hirtelen érzés, de ott volt, kétségtelenül. Belülről égette a bőrét. A szíve már lenyugodott, sőt a legkisebb változást sem tapasztalta magában, mikor megmozdult, hogy lerázza magáról azt az idegesítő kezet, és átcaflasson a saját szobájába. Mikor azonban kissé feljebb emelkedett a földről, észrevett valamit, és hirtelen jött mérge abban a pillanatban elpárolgott.  
Egy vékony, szürke pléd volt a testére terítve, noha már egészen lecsúszott a derekáig, és most is csak a talpát csiklandozó vége miatt vette észre. De abban teljesen biztos volt, hogy amikor elaludt, még nem volt rajta.  
Sasuke lett volna? Észrevette, hogy kidőlt, és képes volt egy ilyen figyelmes emberi gesztust produkálni…?  
Furcsa bizsergés áradt szét a mellkasában miközben feljebb fordította a fejét, és igyekezett kivenni Sasuke vonásait a sötétben. Nem volt nehéz – bár nagyon kellett tekergetnie a nyakát, a holdfény pont a sápadt arcra sütött, helyenként elég bizarr fényeket festve rá. Enyhén nyitott szájával és a csukott szemével az Uchiha meglehetősen békés és ártalmatlan látványt nyújtott.  
Naruto furcsának találta, hogy a fiú nem ébredt fel ahogy rémálmából felriadva rázuhant, és mindkettejüket a földre rántotta. Ennyire fáradt lett volna…? De hiszen nem is volt mostanában küldetésen, csak pitiáner kis feladatokat kaptak a Hokagétól. A szőke magáról tudta, hogy fáradt és kialvatlan, de ő az okot is ismerte: éjszakánként nehezen tudott elaludni, mert mindig ilyenkor tolultak az agyába a… bizonyos dolgokat illető zavaró gondolatok. Sasuke ellenben többször is hangsúlyozta, hogy lezárta a történteket, és nem gondol rá.  
Naruto érezte, hogy széles, kaján vigyor költözik az arcára. ’Ohó!’ Szeretett volna kárörvendően felnevetni. ’Lehet, hogy mégsem vagy annyira tökéletes, Uchiha-san?’  
Felfedezésén fellelkesülve mozdult meg ismét, hogy kimásszon, de Sasuke karja ezt érzékelve megmozdult: már nem csak szimplán feküdt rajta, de az ujjak a hátára simultak, és erővel visszanyomták. Naruto lélegzete bennrekedt, ahogy visszanyomódott a földre a másik fiú mellé. Az érintés azonban nem tartott tovább, az ujjak elernyedtek, és a kar ismét csak pihent a vállán.  
  
  
Naruto nyelt egyet. ’Most mit csináljak…?’ Akaratlanul is nagyobb adag levegőt szívott be, mint mindig, amikor problémával találta szemben magát. Ezzel azonban csak azt érte el, hogy a mellkasa erőteljesen Sasukéhoz nyomódott. A szőke megdermedt, ahogy a meleg mellkas az övéhez ért – a pókhálószerűen font felső nem sok akadályt jelentett a két meztelen bőr között. Egy leheletnyivel hátrébb csúszott, de még így is érezte a másikból áradó meleget.  
… És az sem segített sokat, hogy érezte a homlokán a férfi csiklandozó leheletét.  
Furcsa borzongás szaladt végig a testén. A feje búbjától az összes lábujjáig átjárta, és tudta, hogy a meleg ellenére is libabőr ült ki rá. Ugyanakkor önmagát is melegnek érezte, legfőképp az arca két oldalát: biztos volt benne, hogy lassan, de biztosan közelíti meg a paradicsom színállapotát.  
Zavartan harapta be a szája szélét, miközben pillantásával – már egészen megszokta a sötétséget – az előtte lévő fehér bőrt pásztázta. Aztán elkövette a legnagyobb hibát, amit adott helyzetben tehetett:  
Lehunyta a szemeit.  
  
  
Abban a pillanatban megbánta, ahogy a fél-sötétséget átvette a teljes feketeség. Így, hogy az egyik érzékét kilőtte, a többi mintha száztíz százalékra kapcsolt volna. Egyszerre sokkal intenzívebben élte meg a puha leheletet a bőrén, a melegséget, amit a másik teste árasztott, a közelségét, az illatát… Görcsbe rándult a gyomra, ahogy lelki szemei előtt megjelentek azok a képek, amiket szeretett volna az agya legmélyére száműzni: Sasuke bőrének az íze, a kávé íze, a nyelve, ahogy végigszalad a nyakán, az őrjítő mentaillat és a vízcseppek azon a tökéletes porcelántesten…  
Kinyíltak a szemei, de tudta, hogy késő. A gyomrában apró csomót érzett, ami kellemetlenül, és mégis jó érzéssel feszegette belülről, a zsigereit pedig mintha ólommal töltötték volna meg. Megrázkódott, és hiába érezte a testét melegnek, hideg szántott végig rajta.  
Sasuke is érzékelhette a heves remegést, mert karja ismét Naruto hátára csúszott, és árnyalatnyival közelebb húzta. A fiú érezte, hogy teljesen kiszárad a szája, ahogy a hófehér nyak szinte súrolta az orra hegyét. Beszívta az illatát – Nem érzett mentát, és még így is elég volt ahhoz, hogy a csomó a gyomrában kínzóan ugorjon egyet.  
Szégyenkezve tudatosult a fiúban, hogy bizony ennél _nagyobb_ problémái is vannak. Félig merev tagja máris kellemetlenül feszült neki a nadrágjának.  
Azt hinnénk, ettől mindenki észhez tér. Hisz az ember nem izgul rá a legjobb barátjára! Főleg ha az a személy velünk azonos nemű.  
De Naruto mindig is szerette kísérteni a sorsot. Ahelyett, hogy végre lerázta volna magáról azt a nyavalyás kart és a másik szobába menekült volna, lassan kidugta a nyelvét, és óvatosan végigsimította vele az előtte lévő bőrt. Sasuke nem mozdult, de Naruto beleborzongott az érzésbe. Mintha végre megízlelhetett volna egy olyan édességet, amit gyerekkora óta nem kóstolhatott…! Pedig nem édes volt, hanem kesernyés, mint az emberi bőr általában.  
És úgy tűnik, valamilyen függőséget okozó anyag is volt rajta, mert a szőke nem bírta ki, hogy ne ismételje meg a műveletet. Ez alkalommal bátrabb volt, alsó ajkával finoman súrolta a karcsú nyakat.  
  
  
Száraznak érezte a száját, mintha legalább két napja nem ivott volna egy kortyot sem. Ennek ellenére újra nyelt egy hatalmasat, miközben feljebb csusszant: Sasuke éjszínű szempillái megrezdültek, a sötétben világítóan fehér arca azonban egy pillanat alatt lenyugodott. Naruto hosszan nézte őt, miközben kitámasztotta magát a jobb kezén – nem törődve azzal, mennyire elzsibbadt az már eddigi megterheléseitől -, majd balját is felemelte és ujjait végighúzta Sasuke arcélén, de úgy, hogy alig érintette a bőrt. Olyan puha volt! Akár egy nő.  
És a legfurcsább az, hogy Sasuke tényleg nőnek nézett ki abban a pillanatban. Fekete haja egybeolvadt az éjszakával, csak a homlokán tapadt rá egy-két kósza tincs az arcára, mely szinte már túlvilági szépséget sugárzott. Szempillái hosszúak, és fényes feketék voltak, ajkai résnyire nyitva hagyva szívták be nyugodt tempóban a levegőt. Ha Naruto most látta volna először a fiút, minden gondolkodás nélkül egy éjjeli tündérnek hitte volna.  
’Lehet, hogy még mindig álmodom…?’ tette fel magának bágyadtan a kérdést, miközben közelebb hajolt a fénylő archoz, és nyelvét lassan végighúzta az alsó ajkon. ’Igen, biztosan…’  
Sasuke szája megrezdült, de semmi egyéb változás. Naruto a saját száján érezte a másik leheletét, és alig bírta ki, hogy ne vesse rá magát azokra a fehérnek tetsző ajkakra.  
És ki tudja, talán meg is tette volna, ha már teljes harci készültségben álló férfiassága nem nyomódik hirtelen neki a mellette fekvő testnek. Az érzés felkészületlenül érte, és hirtelenjében nem tudta visszafojtani a mélyről jövő nyögést, ami feltört belőle.  
  
  
Ez a hang volt az, amitől kipattantak le-lecsukódó szemei, és amikor Sasuke ennek hallatán halkan mormolva arrébb fordította a fejét, Naruto zsigerei is visszatértek a helyükre. A fiú úgy pattant fel és hátrált a szoba végébe, mintha démonokat látna maga előtt, korábbi bágyadt érzéseit jeges rémület vette át, miközben figyelte a tőle egyre messzebb kerülő Uchihát: az ismét fordult egyet, de aztán nem mozdult többé.  
’Úristen…’ nyögte magában Naruto, és szerette volna a szájára szorítani a kezét, de túlságosan remegett a teste ahhoz, hogy bárminemű parancsnak engedelmeskedjen. ’Úristen! Mi a frászt művelek…?!’  
Feltépte az ajtót, és átrohant a saját szobájába. Erősen a szájába harapott, hogy ne kiáltson fel világgá szórva átkait, mikor belelépett egy shurikenbe. Nagy nehezen eljutott az ágyáig, ráhuppant, és csak meredt maga elé a plafonra. A szíve a torkában dobogott, sőt, úgy érezte, az egész teste forrón, és mégis jeges tűkkel lüktet. Ez a valóság milliószor ijesztőbb és szörnyűbb volt, mint a rémálma. Mint bármi, ami eddig történt vele.  
És nem értett semmit. Csak egyetlen dolgot tudott biztosan:  
’Valami nagyon nagy gáz van velem.’


	4. Egy barátság vége...?

\- Igen, nekünk is kellett írnunk ilyet – jegyezte meg Kiba, miközben oda sem nézve elkapta a kis labdát, amit egy pillanattal ezelőtt dobott fel a levegőbe. – Heh, közben eszembe jutott az összes régi vizsgánk, amiken meghúztak minket. Meg hogy Iruka-sensei hányszor megkergetett minket. – A fiú jóízűen felnevetett.  
\- Kellemetlen, de én semmire nem emlékszem.  
\- Persze, zsenikém, mert te végigaludtad a tanévet!  
\- És még így is okosabb mindegyikőtöknél – kelt barátja védelmére Chouji, amint lenyelte a szájában tartott falatot. – Neki nem is kellett leadnia semmilyen anyagot. Ő felkészítő órákat tartott a genin vizsgák előtt.  
\- Tényleg? Shikamaru, nem is mondtad! – méltatlankodott Ino, miközben megcsapta a nevezett fiú hátát. Amaz csak felsóhajtott, és hátradőlt a fűben.  
Sasuke unott fejjel figyelte maga előtt a vadfüvet és eszében sem volt úgy tenni, mintha a társaság szerves részét képezné. Lehetett bármilyen jó a hangulat, ezek itt Naruto barátai, nem az övéi – egyedül Shikamaru képezett talán kivételt, akivel a pár héttel ezelőtti küldetés óta egészen emberi kapcsolatot alakított ki.  
De a sok ember között az Uchiha meglehetősen kellemetlenül érezte magát. Máskülönben már rég hazament volna, sőt el sem hagyta volna az otthonát, de Naruto miatt sajnos nem igazán volt döntési lehetősége.  
A szőke srác egyébként úgy tűnt, nagyon jól érzi magát az „övéi” között. Széles vigyora nem szakadt le az arcáról, és lelkesen hallgatta ahogy a többiek meséltek. Mintha még az időjárás is velük nevetett volna, ragyogóan sütött a nap, és hosszan kéklett az égbolt a gyakorlópálya fölött.  
Nem mintha bármelyikük is edzett volna.  
\- A többiek amúgy merre vannak? – érdeklődött Sakura, miközben felhúzta a lábait, és dörzsölgetni kezdte a bokáját, hogy elmulassza a beleálló zsibbadást. – Hinatát futólag láttam reggel, de azóta nem.  
\- Edzeni ment Nejivel, de azt mondta, később megkeres minket – felelte azonnal Kiba. Gyanúsan hamar. Ezt ő is érzékelhette, mert alig észrevehetően sötétebbé vált az arca. – Ö-összefutottam vele reggel. Csak innen tudom.  
Sakura és Ino sokatmondóan összenéztek, és Naruto szája is még feljebb gördült.  
\- Shino pedig valamilyen küldetésen van a Gai csapat többi tagjával – folytatta a bosszankodva piruló Kiba, minden bizonnyal azért, hogy elterelje a figyelmet magáról. – Fogalmam sincs, miért őt vitték Neji helyett. Én sokkal rátermettebb vagyok!  
_De legalább itthon maradhattál Hinata után csaholni._ – jegyezte meg gúnyos-derűsen Naruto, miközben kajánul felnevetett.  
Minden szem Sasuke felé fordult.  
\- De legalább itthon maradhattál Hinata után csaholni – ismételte meg Sasuke, de jóval kelletlenebb és unottabb hangon.  
\- Micsodaa?! – hördült fel Kiba, és arca a vörös egy érdekes árnyalatát vette fel. Egy pillanat alatt a még mindig kacagó szőkére vetette magát. – Na majd adok én neked, te…!  
Mindenki szélesen vigyorgott - még Shikamaru is feljebb görbítette száját, pedig ő csukott szemmel, szemlátomást nem törődve a világgal, kényelmesen heverészett a fűben.  
  
  
Sasuke viszont kényelmetlenül érezte magát, mint mindig, amikor ennyi jókedvű egyénnel volt összezárva. Nem tartozott ide, és időpocsékolásnak tartotta, hogy mégsem léphet le és mehet haza. Márpedig ezzel alighanem mindenki így volt: még Naruto is kerülte a beszédet, hiszen az ő beszédmódja egyedi és megmásíthatatlan volt - Sasuke lassú, monoton stílusa pedig minden élét elvette annak, amit mondott. Tehát inkább nem beszélt, csak ha nagyon nagy szükségét látta.  
’Akkor meg minek üljek itt?’ bosszankodott magában az Uchiha, miközben belemarkolva kitépett egy kisebb csomó füvet, majd felemelte kezét, és szétnyitotta ujjait. A zöld szálak vidáman pörögve hulltak vissza a fölre egy éjfekete tekintettől követve. ’Látom rajtuk, hogy nekik is kellemetlen a jelenlétem.’  
Na jó, ez így nem volt teljesen igaz. Naruto, Sakura szemlátomást örültek, hogy itt van, Shikamaru, Chouji és Ino közömbösnek tűntek. Kiba volt az, aki időről időre mogorva pillantásokat küldött Sasuke felé, világosan az értésére adva, hogy nem látja szívesen.  
Hát legyen, őt nem érdekli. Nincs szüksége erre a sok pojácára.  
\- És Sairól mit tudtok? – fordult Ino a még mindig Kibával birkózó Naruto felé, mi tagadás, meglehetősen mohón. Mivel azonban a fiúk nem úgy tűnt, mintha hallották volna a kérdést, a másik lány felé fordult. – Sakura?  
\- Fogalmam sincs – vonta meg a vállát a kunoichi. – Már napok óta nem láttam.  
Sasuke semmi problémát nem talált ebben. Meglehetősen erős ellenszenvet táplált a fiú iránt, noha nem sokszor találkoztak. Talán tudat alatt az zavarta, hogy Sai volt az, aki átvette a helyét…? Nem, hiszen ő nem az a „féltékeny” típus. De volt valami abban a kétszínű mosolyában, a behízelgő hangjában, és nem utolsósorban a bizalmas kapcsolatában a többiekkel, ami arra késztette Sasukét, hogy keményítse meg tekintetét és arcát valahányszor meglátja a ninját.  
Naruto élesen felvisított, és még az előbbieknél is hangosabban kezdett nevetni, amikor Kiba csiklandozni kezdte. Sasuke érezte, hogy az a bizonyos pohár túlcsordul. Egyetlen mozdulattal felállt, és Sakura felé fordult.  
\- Sakura. – A lány felkapta a fejét, és addig ott lévő mosolya eltűnt az arcáról. Nagy szemekkel nézett Sasukéra, mintha most hallotta volna először, ahogy a nevén hívja. Az Uchiha őszintén remélte, hogy a lány gyerekkori rajongása iránta már rég a múlté. – Még nekem is le kell adnom valamit a Hokagénak. Rád bízom Narutót.  
’Cch’ szisszent fel magában, de arcának egyetlen izma sem rezdült. ’Ez az utolsó mondat elég szánalmasan hangzott.’  
Mindenesetre egy Uchiha semmi iránt nem mutathat megbánást. Végülis nem értett semmi különösebbet alatta.  
\- Persze, menj csak – bólintott Sakura, és visszatért a mosolya. – Szia!  
Sasukénak ez nem tetszett. Miért tesz úgy a lány, mintha örülne neki, kedvelné és törődne vele…? Nincs szüksége rájuk, nem kell előtte megjátszaniuk, hogy a barátai.  
\- Hn.  
Megfordult, és a többiekre egy pillantást sem pazarolva indult vissza a falu felé. Az előbb persze hazudott. Neki a Hokage – meglepetés! – az égvilágon semmilyen feladatot nem adott. Persze meg tudta érteni. Ugyan miről írna? A tapasztalatairól missing-ninként? Hogy hogyan teltek a napjai Orochimarunál? Technikák, amiket ott tanult…? Ostobaság lenne.  
_Neked is szia, Sasuke._  
  
  
Egy pillanatra megállt a lába a levegőben, de aztán sétált tovább, mintha mi sem történt volna. Nem kellett visszanéznie, anélkül is el tudta képzelni Naruto sértett és mogorva arcát – olyan lehetett, mint a hangja.  
Most mit van úgy oda? Mindig annyira boldog, amikor Sakurával lehet. Tegnap is majd kicsattant a jókedvtől, amikor hazajött a „randijukról”. És biztosan neki is kellemetlen a jelenléte, amikor végre a barátaival tölthetné az idejét. Sasuke csak megkönnyíti a dolgát.  
Zavartan vette észre, hogy valahogy sikerült felbosszantania magát.  
’Dehogyis’ jelentette ki magában határozottan a következő pillanatban, mialatt lekanyarodott balra, és a köves föld helyett ismét Konoha egyik utcáját rótta. ’Csak azok az idióták bosszantottak fel.’  
Mégsem sikerült lenyugodnia mire hazaért, sőt még akkor sem érezte a szokásos, rá jellemző közömbösséget, miután megitta a reggel elmulasztott kávéját. Valahányszor eszébe jutott Naruto ahogy a sok balfácán között minden gondjáról megfeledkezve nevetgél a fűben, megkeményedett az arca.  
… Talán pihennie kéne.  
  
  
  
  
Aludni persze nem volt képes. Miután tegnap olyan hamar bealudtak Narutóval, nem érzett magában semmi fáradtságot, így Sasuke az elkövetkező néhány órát olvasással töltötte, Először még különböző technikákról szóló szakkönyveket, majd shinobi harcokról olvasott, de végül beléjük unt, és elrakta őket. Ezek a vacakok semmi újat nem tudnak mutatni neki, és egy olyan személy számára, aki heti rendszerességgel vesz részt különböző szintű küldetéseken, más ninják kalandjairól szóló leírások sem jelentenek nagy szórakozást.  
Mikor aztán visszament a Narutónak kiutalt vendégszobába – a könyveit az ottani polcokon tárolta -, megakadt a szeme egy, a fiú ágya alatt kikandikáló színes borítón. Lehajolt, és a kezébe vette a vastag kötetet… és rögtön megrándult a szeme. Jiraiya egyik saját írása volt az, és a borítókép szemernyi kételyt sem hagyott az Uchihában, hogy a tartalma éppen olyan, mint amilyen az ősz hajú sannin maga: perverz.  
Hogy ennek ellenére miért nyitotta ki mégis, rejtély önmaga számára is. A felcsapása még automatikus mozdulat volt, hogy végigfuthasson a szemével egy oldalt. Lesajnáló fintor jelent meg a szája szélén; Naruto ezt elolvasta? – csóválta a fejét, miközben lapozott egyet.  
És a többi innentől teljesen kiesett. Úgy tetszett, mintha pislogni és lélegezni is csak akkor lett volna képes, mikor a hátsó borítóhoz ért. Kellemetlenül elgémberedett nyaka hangosan ropogott, miközben felült az ágyon – rejtély, hogy mikor és hogyan került oda –, majd megmozgatta a fejét.  
Érthetetlen, miért ragadta ennyire magával a könyv, különösen, mivel a történet önmagában nem volt különösebben említésre méltó. Sasuke élt a gyanúperrel, hogy Kakashi efféle pajzánságokat hordoz magával mindenfele. Valami azonban mégis lehetett az írásban, ha egyszer nem tette le egészen a végéig…  
’Nos’ nyelt egyet finoman, miközben felállt, és a szekrény polcaihoz lépett ’, ez is mehet a száműzött emlékek közé.’  
  
  
A gondolatra automatikusan beugrott egy másik – _sok_ másik – emlékkép, aminek hatására keze megállt a könyvön, amit épp visszadugott a többi közé.  
Utálta ezeket a perceket. Utálta ezeket a gondolatokat. Utálta magát, amiért nem tudta kizárni őket az elméjéből.  
Pedig becsületére legyen mondva, Sasuke mindent megtett. Azóta a reggel óta egyszer sem említette az esetet, de a gondolataiból nem tudta kizárni, és az sem segített sokat a helyzetén, hogy szőke lakótársa szemlátomást képtelen volt napirendre térni a dolgok fölött. Bár már egyre kevesebbszer próbálkozott, Narutón látszott, hogy beszélni akar _róla_ , de mikor még nem is tett úgy, akkor is Sasuke idegeire ment az állandó pirulgatással.  
Mert hogy azt tette. Jóformán elég volt, hogy találkozzon a pillantásuk, és Naruto máris a vörös különböző árnyalatait produkálta az arca meghatározott részein, hogy a következő percben zavartan dadoghasson valami sértést vagy kifogást, és átvonuljon egy Sasuke-mentes helyre.  
Az Uchiha azt remélte, ha ennyiben hagyják a dolgokat, egy idő után minden visszatér a szokott kerékvágásba. És erre mintha esély is lett volna, hiszen a szőke mostanság egyre kevesebbszer zargatta. Az természetesen nem kerülte el a figyelmét, mennyire zavarban van a fiú, amikor kettesben maradnak mindenféle elintézendő nélkül – ami el tudná terelni a figyelmet másra –, de pontosan _ezért_ akarta megmutatni neki – és önmagának! -, hogy Uchiha Sasukét nem érintették mélyrehatóan a történtek. Ő nem kerüli a másik társaságát, ő nem jön zavarba, ő nem gondol arra az éjszakára.  
… Nos, legalább Narutóval sikerült ezt szemlátomást maradéktalanul elhitetni.  
Persze nem sokat ferdített az igazságon, de hiába próbálta tagadni önmaga előtt is, kétségtelenül megváltozott a gondolkodásmódja a szőke férfival kapcsolatban, és kétségtelenül többet gondolt rá, mint amennyit szükséges lett volna.  
Főleg éjszakánként. Amikor nem tudott aludni, csak félmerev tekintettel bámulta a plafont, és próbálta kiverni a fejéből azt a bizonyos idiótát…  
… Na igen, pont, mint most.  
’Hn.’ A könyv meglehetősen hangosan csapódott neki a polc hátaként szolgáló falnak.  
Mintegy végszóra, egy túl jól ismert hang mordult fel Sasuke fejében:  
_Tadaima…_  
  
  
Az Uchiha meg sem próbálta az illendő reagálással köszönteni a hazatérőt. Kisietett a vendégszobából, mielőtt még Naruto felfedezné, hogy ott járt, és a bejárat felé indult. Arcán semmilyen változás nem látszódott miközben éles kanyarral az ajtó felé fordult, és karjait lazán összefűzve maga előtt a falnak vetette hátát.  
Mikor aztán végignézett a konokul padlót szemlélő fiún, mégiscsak felvonta a szemöldökét.  
_Ne bámulj_ – morogta Naruto erősen kerülve Sasuke tekintetét, miközben halkan becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. Cipőit nemes egyszerűséggel lerúgta magáról, aztán behúzta az ajtó mellett lévő ablak függönyét – Így már jól érzékelhető volt a kezdődő sötétség a szobában. Sasuke ennek ellenére jól látta a másikat, és nem volt rest még egyszer végigfutni szemével a fiú koszos-foltos nadrágján, horzsolásokkal, kisebb vágásokkal, és kék-zöld foltokkal borított meztelen felsőtestén. Hiába szegte le a fejét, az Uchiha látta az arcán is szép számmal jelen lévő horzsolásnyomokat, a haját, mely izzadtan tapadt a homlokához, és az arca bal oldala is meg volt dagadva, mintha valaki nemrég húzott volna be neki egyet.  
_Mondtam, hogy ne bámulj, nem nagy ügy_ – ismételte meg mogorván Naruto, miközben lakótársára rá sem nézve elsétált a fiú mellett, és elkanyarodott a fürdő felé.  
\- Hn.  
Nem tartotta szükségesnek megkérdezni, mi történt vele. Úgyis el fogja mondani.  
Inkább leeresztette a karjait, és közömbösen a fiú után indult – az egy pillanattal később kötszerekkel és fertőtlenítővel megrakodva lépett ki a fürdőszobából, majd lábával erőteljesen berúgta Sasuke szobájának az ajtaját, és beviharzott.  
\- Minek jössz ide? – kérdezte nem túl kedvesen az Uchiha, amint ő is belépett a szobába.  
_Az én szobám messzebb van, és nem akartam végigpotyogtatni ezeket a lakáson_ – dörmögte ingerülten Naruto, és fejével a kötszerek felé bökött. Sasuke egy pillanatig még nézte őt ahogy a fertőtlenítős üveg szájára szorít egy vattadarabot, majd azzal törölgetni kezdi a karját és mellkasát borító vágásokat, aztán lemondóan becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. Egyhamar úgysem tudja kizavarni a szobájából.  
\- Hol a dzsekid?  
_Sakura-chan hazavitte. Azt mondta, holnapra megpróbálja megvarrni._ – Naruto szokatlanul tárgyilagosan beszélt, mintha szorítkozna arra, hogy csak annyit mondjon, amennyit a kérdésre feltétlenül válaszolnia kell. Sasuke ennek ellenére tudta, hogy nem kell sok idő, és a fiúból minden kitör. Épp ezért meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy konkrétabb dolgokra rákérdezzen, ezzel elárulva érdeklődését.  
\- Ki ütött meg? – folytatta az érdektelen hangon történő kérdezgetést, miközben felkapcsolta a villanyt. A változás meglepően nagy volt, pedig Sasuke azt hitte, nincs is sötét a szobában.  
Ugyanakkor a mozdulatával együtt mintha az agyában is fényt kapcsoltak volna. „Ki ütött meg?”… Ez a kérdés elég idétlenül hangzott az ő szájából. Mintha ugyan annyira érdekelné, ki pofozza fel a dobét…  
Ez vélhetően Narutónak is feltűnt, mert egy másodpercnyi időre megállt a vatta a kezében. De aztán a legkisebb változás nélkül folytatta a sebek tisztítását.  
_Kiba._  
És akkor kitört belőle.  
  
  
_Az a barom!_ – kiáltotta, és öklével akkorát csapott a padlóra, hogy a fertőtlenítős üveg eldőlt, és tartalma kis tócsában gyűlt össze - de Naruto rá se bagózott. Sasuke odasétált, és felvette az üveget a földről. – _Épp csak annyit csináltam, hogy kicsit mutogattam és heccelődtem vele! De hát mindenki nevetett, látnod kellett volna, miket művelt, miután Hinata megérkezett! Csak úgy sündörgött körülötte, és olyan röhejes fejeket vágott, amiket még tőlem sem lát az ember!_ – A fiú mérgesen dohogott, és ezúttal a térdére csapott rá. – _Persze, hogy egy kicsit heccelődtem, erre annak a hülyének rögtön véresen komolyan kell vennie, és rámugrania. Teljesen megkergült! Láttad, hogy bedagadt az arcom? Láttad?!_ – kiabálta, és most először nézett Sasukéra, akiben ekkor tudatosult, hogy tényleg rémlik neki valami kiabáló hang. A villogó égkék szemek azonban egy pillanat alatt elfordultak tőle. – _Teljesen természetes, hogy visszaütöttem, hát mit képzelt?! De aztán begurultunk egy árokba, ami tele volt azokkal a fránya tüskés bokrokkal… Az egyik vacak kő meg olyan éles volt, hogy teljesen áthasította a dzsekim hátát. És mivel meleg volt, korábban kicipzároztam, így persze az egész mellkasom végigkaristolta az a rohadt…_  
A szőke hangosan káromkodott még egy ideig, és mikor végül elhallgatott, olyan erősen lihegett, mintha most futott volna vagy száz métert. Izzadt haját félresimította az arcából, gyors beszédtől és bosszankodástól kipirultan nézett Sasukéra, akiben az a határozott érzés született meg, hogy a fiú valamiféle reagálást vár tőle a hallottakra.  
\- Hn.  
… Úgy tűnik, Narutónál ez nem tartozik a „reagálás” kategóriába.  
_Mi a szar ez az állandó „hn-zés”, teme?! Ez még csak nem is értelmes szó! – kiáltotta, szemei villámot szórtak. – Nem bánom, ha mindenféle hülyének is elmondasz és Kiba pártját fogod, de valami értelmeset mondj, a francba is!_  
\- Usuratonkachi.  
  
  
… Valójában nem ezt akarta mondani. Igazság szerint nem is állt szándékában megszólalni. De a szó öntudatlanul csúszott ki a száján, mint mindig, valahányszor Naruto baromságot csinált.  
Viszont annak már öt éve. Öt éve, hogy ezt a szót utoljára kimondta.  
És ez szemlátomást Naruto figyelmét sem kerülte el, mert újabb szitkai megrekedtek félúton, összehúzott szemöldökei felcsúsztak a homlokán, és szemei enyhén kikerekedtek. Egészen úgy nézett Sasukéra, mintha most látná először.  
Az Uchiha kényelmetlenül érezte magát ettől a tekintettől. Nem sokszor fordult ez elő vele, de muszáj volt félrenéznie. Hogy valamivel kompenzálja, a legridegebb és közömbösebb hangját vette elő.  
\- Elszálltál.  
Egy hosszú percig kínos csend volt. Talán több is volt, mint egy perc. Talán sokkal rövidebb. Naruto vajon a rég hallott szó miatt némult meg ennyire, vagy valami hatásos visszavágáson töri a fejét…?  
Végül mégis megszólalt, halkan, és egészen más hangszínnel, mint korábban.  
_Sajnálom._  
Sasuke megrántotta a vállát. Erre az egészre kár több szót pocsékolni.  
Helyette odasétált a szekrényéhez, kihúzta a felső fiókot, és egy kis tégelyt emelt ki belőle. Oda sem nézve tekerte le a tetejét, miközben visszasétált Narutóhoz, és leült mögötte a földre. A szőke megrezzent és a válla fölött kérdőn hátrapillantott.  
\- Az a kő tényleg elég éles lehetett, mert még a hátadat is átvágta – mormolta Sasuke lassú, feddő hangon. Szemeit újra a hosszú sebre fordította, ami a fiú hátának közepén indult, és egészen a nyakáig felért. – A többivel kár foglalkoznod, de ezt érdemes lekezelni. – Azzal a fertőtlenítős üvegért nyúlt.  
_Magamnak is meg tudom csinálni_ – morogta Naruto. Jobbját erősen az üvegre kulcsolta és elhúzta az Uchiha keze elől.  
\- Ne baromkodj. Pont középen van, nem éred el rendesen.  
_Megoldom._  
Sasuke nem tudta eldönteni, Naruto vajon azért utasítja-e vissza a segítséget, mert zavarban van, vagy mert haragszik rá. Nem mintha bármelyik is érdekelte volna.  
Igazság szerint akkor kellett volna otthagynia, amikor először mondta, hogy megoldja maga. Rejtély, Sasuke miért akart segíteni neki. De talán csak nem akarta végignézni, ahogy a szőke szerencsétlenkedik, és összepecsételi még a szőnyeget is.  
\- Fogd be – mondta végül megelégelve a helyzetet, és megfogta az üveget.  
Úgy látszik ez volt a helyes lépés, mert amint a keze hozzáért a Narutóéhoz, a fiú azonnal elengedte az üveget, és visszahúzta a kezét.  
Sasuke nem kommentálta a dolgot. Kitépett egy darab vattát a mellettük lévő csomagból és az üveg szájára szorította. Vágott egy kellemetlen fintort, ahogy orrát megcsapta az erős szag, de aztán csak felemelte a kezét, és a vattával óvatosan tisztítani kezdte a vágást.  
  
  
Ha lehet ezt mondani, művészi precizitással végezte munkáját. Egy pillanatra sem állt le töprengeni érthetetlen tettén, csak nézte a barna bőrt behatóan, és szemlélte az azt elcsúfító, vöröses vágást. Ahhoz képest, hogy egy kő okozta, elég mély volt. Naruto izmai alig észrevehetően megkeményedtek, amikor a csípős fertőtlenítővel lassan végigsimította a hátát, ezzel mutatva, hogy a művelet bizony nem kellemes a számára. Mikor azonban a gerincéhez ért, a szőke hirtelen megrázkódott - annyira, hogy Sasuke majdnem kiejtette a kezéből a vattát.  
Felpillantott, de Naruto nem nézett hátra, és nem is fűzött a jelenséghez semmilyen magyarázatot. ’Ennyire érzékeny volna a gerince?’ töprengett Sasuke. Újra kezébe vette a vattát, és a csigolyák mentén húzta végig. A fiú ezúttal nem rázkódott meg, de egész testére libabőr ült ki, ezzel minden kétséget kizáróan megválaszolva Sasuke ki nem mondott kérdését.  
_Kész vagy már?_ – mormogta alig hallhatón Naruto. Törökülésben ült, Sasuke látta, hogy a kezei enyhén össze vannak szorítva. A fülei tűzvörösek voltak.  
Az Uchihát szinte mulattatta, hogy a másik ennyire zavarban van. Igaz, az elmúlt időszakban sokszor látta zavarba jönni, de általában más – _egészen_ más – okok miatt.  
\- Mindjárt.  
Felemelkedett ültében, és kicsit előrébb csúszott, hogy elérhesse a tégelyt, amit korábban hozott. Térdelő ülésben ereszkedett vissza, s miközben két ujját a hűvös krémbe mélyesztette, szemével felsandított. Az új pózban már kicsit rálátott Naruto arcára, ami – meglepetés! – a füléhez hasonló árnyalatokat produkált. Ugyanakkor közelebb is került hozzá, érezte a testéből áradó meleget, és jól látta a kis, szőke szőrszálakat, amik felálltak a karján valahányszor a kezével súrolta a fiú bőrét.  
Kihúzta ujjait a tégelyből, és Naruto meztelen vállához érintette őket. Igaz, a vágás a nyaka aljáig ért, de a válla is erősen ki volt pirosodva, és Sasuke úgy gondolta, a hideg krém majd megnyugtatja a bőrt.  
  
  
Tudnia kellett volna…? Talán. Elvégre Naruto már akkor is erősen rázkódott, amikor vattával ért hozzá. De úgy látszik, a közvetlen érintés már túl sok volt neki.  
Először persze még nem vette észre. A rándulást a korábbiakhoz hasonlónak gondolta, és nem foglalkozott vele, csak óvatosan végighúzta kezét a seben és a mellette felingerelt bőrön. Naruto teste egészen forró volt, és a libabőr is csak erősödött rajta, hogy ennek ellenére ilyen hideg krém ért hozzá. Mikor aztán Sasuke másodjára is vett az anyagból, és újra visszatért a nyakhoz, szemével futólag oldalra nézett a fiú tekintetét keresve.  
Meglepetésére Naruto szemei rémülten – és talán kétségbeesetten – kerekedtek ki, arcából pedig mintha minden vér kifutott volna. Alsó ajkát mélyen beharapta, és pillantását már nem a földnek, hanem kicsivel arrébb szegezte. Sasuke automatikusan követte a tekintetét.  
Amikor aztán meglátta, mire merednek a kék szemek olyan rémülten, addig gyengéden mozduló ujjai jéggé dermedtek. Mintha hozzáfagyott volna Naruto hátához, nem merte elvenni a kezét. Sőt, mintha az egész teste megmerevedett volna, még a saját lélegzetét sem hallotta.  
Rémisztő csend ült a szobára.  
Mindketten visszatartották a levegőt, egyetlen pisszenés sem hallatszott az óra folyamatos, halk kattogását leszámítva. Minden kínzóan lassan elmúló másodperc ott dübörgött a fülükben, míg végül hosszú óráknak tűnő idő elmúltával Sasuke lassan levette kezét a másik hátáról.  
_Sasuke…_ \- A hang egyszerre volt rekedt, suttogó, ijedt és magyarázkodó.  
Az Uchiha nem reagált. Két tenyerében összedörzsölte a maradék krémet, majd felállt, és hátat fordított az enyhén reszkető fiúnak. Lassú léptekkel közelítette meg az ajtót, és már a kilincsen volt a keze, mikor éles kiáltás hasított a levegőbe.  
_Sasuke!_  
Az agyzsigereit mintha ólommal töltötték volna meg, de hátrafordult. Kifejezéstelen arcából semmit nem lehetett kiolvasni.  
_Ne merészelj elmenni, hallod?! Ne merj itthagyni!_ – sziszegte dühösen Naruto, miközben remegve felállt, egy ideig a két térdén pihentetve tenyereit. Aztán felegyenesedett. Arcába bőségesen visszatért a vér. – _Már megint azt akarod csinálni, ugye? Úgy tenni, mintha minden rendben volna, mintha nem történt volna semmi különös! Vagy… vagy ezt is száműződ a „meg-nem-történt esetek” közé, igaz?!_  
Enyhén lihegett, mintha még a lélegzetvétel is nehézséget okozna neki. Kezein elfehéredtek a bütykök, olyan erősen markolt a nadrágjába, de villámló szemeit keményen szegezte Sasukénak. Az Uchiha sokáig állta a tekintetét, míg végül éjfekete szemeit a narancssárga nadrág elején dudorodó sátorra fordította.  
\- Mégis mit vársz tőlem? – sziszegte jeges hangon, és önmagában csalódva állapította meg, hogy agyát lassan elborítja a tompító, dühödt füst. Összeszűkült szemei ismét a kék szempárra vetődtek. – Verjem ki neked?  
_Nem!_ – ordította magából kikelve Naruto, és tehetetlenségében a saját combjára csapott rá. Ennek ellenére Sasuke jól látta, hogy szavai nyomán a fiúban benne rekedt a levegő. – _Csak azt várom el tőled, hogy ne tegyél úgy, mintha semmi sem változott volna! Mintha minden rendben lenne!_  
\- Látom, hogy nincs minden rendben. _Veled._ – nyomta meg az utolsó szót.  
_Nem rajtam múlik, oké?! A’sszed én örülök neki, hogy ilyen vagyok?!_ – Naruto már majdnem sikoltott, Sasuke szemei pedig egyre jobban elsötétültek. – _Fogalmam sincs, mi történik! Fogalmam sincs, mi történik velem! Hogy mi történik velünk!_  
\- „Velünk” nem történik semmi. – Önmaga számára is idegennek hallotta a hangját. Még mélyebb volt, mint általában. – Veled azonban, úgy látom, nagy gondok vannak.  
_Persze, mondogasd csak magadnak, hogy én őrültem meg egyedül!_ – gúnyolódott Naruto, miközben szemeit vadul szegezte Sasukénak. – _Ha sokáig mondogatod, talán a végén magad is elhiszed. Csak az a baj, öregem, hogy mindketten tudjuk: nálad sem minden oké._  
Ez volt az a pont, amikor elszakadt a cérna. A mérgező fekete füst elöntötte az agyát, szinte vörösben látta a szobát. Kemény léptekkel megindult Naruto felé, megragadta a nyakánál fogva, és a falhoz szorította.  
Szeretett volna kunait nyomni a torkához. Sőt, talán át is szúrta volna rajta. Bármit, csak hogy elhallgattassa.  
Bármit, csak hogy ne hallja a szájából az igazat.  
\- Fogd. Be – préselte ki magából, teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyva Naruto hörgését, és ahogy próbálta leszedni a kezét a nyakáról. – Nem tudsz te semmit – sziszegte.  
  
  
Elengedte a fiút, mire az lejjebb csúszott a falon. Kezeit a torkához szorította, és erősen zihált.  
_Ha… Ha nincs igazam_ – lihegte, miközben levegőt kapkodva felnézett Sasukéra. - _…mitől kaptad fel ennyire a vizet, teme?_  
Utálta őt.  
Utálta, amiért nem hagyta, hogy az emlékek elfakuljanak.  
Utálta, amiért meglátta benne az igazságot.  
Két kezét keményen a falhoz csapta Naruto két oldalán. A szőke is annak vetette hátát, miközben próbálta lenyugtatni szemlátomást dübörgő szívverését, de e mozdulat után megdermedt, és rekedt kis nyikkanást hallatott.  
Sasuke szemei megvillantak. Leheletnyivel közelebb hajolt, de ez ahhoz épp elég volt, hogy a mellkasuk összeérjen, hogy a saját bőrén érezze a másik szapora, forró lélegzetvételét. Naruto megremegett, és felnézett rá.  
Az Uchiha szája kiszáradt. A kék szemek, melyek addig csak úgy ontották magukból a haragos villámokat, egy pillanatra elködösülve meredtek rá. A szőke hajtincsek hozzátapadtak a fiú homlokához, melyen apró verejtékcseppek ültek, és egész arca a vörös egy sötét árnyalatában virított. Naruto ajkai enyhén nyitva voltak, de amikor érzékelte az Uchiha pásztázó tekintetét, beharapta őket.  
Sasuke nyelni próbált, de száraz volt a szája.  
… Még egy ok, amiért utálhatja Narutót.  
_Tűnj innen, teme_ – mordult fel a szőke, miközben elfordította a fejét, és kezeivel lökött egyet az Uchihán, de az szilárdan maradt a helyén. – _Nem hallod?!_  
\- Azt hittem, beszélgetni akarsz.  
_Akartam is!_ – vágta rá rögtön. – _De te csak ellen… ke… ah…_  
A szó vége reszketeg kis nyögésbe torkollt, ahogy Sasuke a másik arcához hajolt, és a nyakába lélegzett. Naruto úgy megrándult, mintha a fiú legalábbis pofon ütötte volna, behunyta a szemeit, és összeszorította a száját.  
Az Uchiha mérhetetlenül dühös volt. Narutóra és önmagára is. Mert képtelen volt megálljt parancsolni a dübörgő szívverésnek a mellkasában. Mert még mindig képtelen volt nyelni. Mert képtelen volt megőrizni a hidegvérét, mint máskor. Mert ez a hülyegyerek kifordította önmagából.  
Muszáj megleckéztetnie. Akkor legalább megérti, hogy rajta, Uchiha Sasukén, semmilyen hatást nem gyakorol. Hogy ő teljesen közömbös, és Narutónak egyáltalán nincs igaza vele kapcsolatban.  
Ha Naruto elhiszi ezt, az már fél siker.  
Utána már csak önmagát kell meggyőznie.  
  
  
\- Nézz magadra… - suttogta alig hallhatóan a szőke férfi fülébe, tudván, hogy a másik a lélegzete nyomán borzong meg ennyire. – Szánalmas vagy.  
_Tudom!_ – lehelte Naruto zihálva, és szégyenében összeszorította a szemeit. – _Tudom…_  
Sasuke érezte a lüktető keménységet a csípőjénél, és ez csak fokozta a dühét. Muszáj irányítása alá vonnia az eseményeket. Ha kezébe veszi a dolgokat, úgy tűnik, mintha az uralma alatt tudná a történéseket… és az érzéseit. Akkor majd úgy tűnik, mintha neki tényleg semmi nem számítana.  
És csak ez a lényeg.  
Jobb kezét elemelte a faltól, és körömheggyel gyengéden végigkaristolta Naruto nyakát, majd tovább, le a mellkasáig. Ujjai nyomán halványan kipirosodott a bőr. A szőke fiú remegett, mintha lázas lenne, furcsán nyikkanó hang szökött ki a csukott száján át.  
_Ha… Hagyd abba…_ \- lihegte erőtlenül, miközben az ujjak a nyaka másik oldalán szaladtak végig. Kezeivel az Uchiha ingjébe kapaszkodott. – _Sa…_  
\- Miért? Nem ezt akartad? – kérdezett vissza jegesen a fekete hajú, és jobbját Naruto mellkasára fektette. Úgy égetett a bőr, mint a tűz, és tenyere alatt Sasuke jól érezte az őrülten kalapáló szívverést.  
_Nem…_ \- A hang nem volt több erőtlen suttogásnál.  
Más esetben talán még mulattatta volna is a fiú. Elvégre nem tűnt többnek egy gyenge, reszkető sihedernél, és végre Sasuke az irányítása alatt tudta: Naruto pontosan úgy reagált, ahogy azt az Uchiha elvárta tőle.  
A baj csak az, hogy egyáltalán nem ilyen helyzetben kéne neki behódolnia.  
Odahajolt Naruto füléhez, és nem túl gyengéden beleharapott. Amikor a szőke megremegett, és erősebben kapaszkodott az ingébe, megismételte a műveletet a nyakánál is. Az említett hely még érzékenyebb lehetett, mert vékony nyöszörgés tört elő a fiúból. Sasuke nem is képzelte, hogy egykori csapattársa ilyen hangokat is ki tud adni.  
_Fejezd be!_ – préselte ki magából Naruto, miközben Sasuke még közelebb nyomult hozzá, és arcát a nyakába fektette, hogy folyamatosan kínozhassa a bizsergető lélegzetével. – _Te-teme!_  
\- Az a baj, hogy mindketten tudjuk: igazából nem akarod, hogy abbahagyjam – visszhangozta Naruto korábbi szavait kicsit átköltve. Általában nem volt jellemző rá az efféle élcelődés, de Naruto már eddig is sok olyan dolgot hozott elő belőle, amik eltérnek a személyiségétől.  
Hogy a szőke érzékelte-e a gúnyolódást, nem derült ki, mert amikor szólásra nyitotta száját, Sasuke ujjai megtalálták a mellkasát díszítő két rózsaszín pont egyikét, és a levegő a fiúban rekedt.  
\- Hn. – Gúnyos hangja hallatán Naruto szemei egy pillanatra kinyíltak, és Sasuke elégedetten állapította meg, hogy azok teljesen elködösültek. A kék tekintetben nyoma sem volt ép gondolatoknak.  
De ahogy a szégyentől és zavartól kipirult arcot nézte, valami más érzés is keletkezett benne. Egy furcsa rándulás a gyomrában. Valami olyasmi, mint akkor, azon az éjszakán…  
Ettől újra fellángolt benne a harag. Mégis mi a fene van ebben a srácban, hogy képes ezt előhozni belőle…?!  
Ujjaival durván végigkarmolta a fiú hasát, aki ettől megrándult, de mielőtt egy szót is szólhatott volna, Sasuke keze szétnyitotta a nadrágja gombját, és megragadta a cipzárt. Naruto szemei kipattantak, elengedte a másik ingjét, és a kéz után kapott.  
_Ne!_ – Pislogott és nyelt egyet, a szemei pedig mintha tisztulni kezdtek volna. Forró ujjait a sápadt kézfejre fonta. – _Sasuke, ne csináld!_  
Az Uchiha maga is érezte, hogy ezzel túl messzire megy. Ugyanakkor, ha most abbahagyja, azzal azt a gondolatot ülteti el Narutóban, hogy Sasuke hallgat őrá.  
Nem. Rá senki nem tud hatni. Majd akkor fejezi be, amikor _ő_ úgy látja. Naruto semmilyen hatást nem gyakorolhat rá.  
Csak így tudja elhallgattatni a fiút, és megszüntetni azt a rohadt érzést a gyomrában.  
\- Mikor érdekelt engem, hogy te mit akarsz?  
Szabad kezével elrántotta Naruto kezeit, azzal jobbját a narancsszínű nadrágba mélyesztette.  
  
  
A szőkéből mélyről jövő, morgáshoz hasonlatos nyögés tört fel, ahogy a hűvös ujjak a lüktetően forró testrészre kulcsolódtak, és a szabad levegőre húzták azt. Lábai megremegtek, és újra Sasuke ingébe csimpaszkodott, ezzel megakadályozva, hogy elessen. Az első húzást követően az Uchiha mellkasához szorította a fejét, a második után az ingbe harapott, hogy tompítsa a saját hanghatásait, melyeket szemlátomást képtelen volt magában tartani. Sasuke szenvtelenül nézte a meg-megrezülő hátát, miközben mozgatta a kezét, és hirtelen tudatosult benne valami: soha többé nem lesz olyan a kapcsolatuk, mint régen. Azzal, hogy ennyire megalázza Narutót, elszakította az utolsó reményszálat is arra, hogy a barátságuk ismét olyan legyen, mint amilyen azelőtt volt, hogy elhagyta Konohát. Az utolsó embert is eltaszította magától, akivel még emberi kapcsolatra tehetett volna szert.  
’De Naruto magának köszönheti’ próbálta automatikusan védeni az igazát. Csak félig érzékelte, hogy keze gyorsabbra vette a tempót, és a szőke egyre vékonyabb hangon nyüszített az ingjének. ’Ha annyiban hagyta volna a történteket, még lehettünk volna ismét barátok…’  
Ismerte már eléggé Narutót ahhoz, hogy tudja, mit mondana ő erre a gondolatra: _„Lehet, hogy ugyanolyan barátság alakult volna ki ezen az úton is, vagy egy egészen másféle, de te féltél kockáztatni a bizonytalanért.”_  
Persze. Uchiha Sasuke félt? Nevetséges.  
_Sa…_  
Az elakadó hang visszarángatta a valóságba. Igaz, Naruto csak a saját gondolataiban mondott ellent neki, mégis úgy érezte, az igazit kell megbüntetnie. Elvégre a valóságban is megtette volna.  
Szabad kezével megragadta a másik állát, és oldalra fordította, majd vámpír módjára csapott le az elétáruló nyakra. Fogait belemélyesztette, miközben nyelvét a verejtékes bőrre szorította, és erőteljesen megszívta.  
Naruto úgy harapott bele az ingjébe, hogy még Sasuke bőrét is érte. A fekete hajú felszisszent, de így is hallotta a nyögést, melyet azonnal a kezét elöntő melegség érzése követett. Megrándult a gyomra, és mintha tarkón vágták volna. Visszatartotta a lélegzetét. De egy pillanatot sem várt, hogy az Uzumaki összeszedhesse magát, kihúzta kezét a nadrágból, és hátralépett.  
  
  
Naruto lábai felmondták a szolgálatot, és csak az utolsó percben sikerült úgy-ahogy kitámasztania magát a kezei segítségével. Arca vörös tűzgolyóra emlékeztetett, ahogy a földet nézte, alsó ajka bedagadt a sok harapdálástól, és csak úgy kapkodta a levegőt. Nyakán több helyen is ott látszódott Sasuke fogainak lenyomata.  
Az Uchiha közömbösen fordított hátat neki, leginkább azért, mert ő maga is érezte, hogy gyorsabban szedi a levegőt. A szekrényhez lépett, leemelt egy zsebkendőt, és megtörölte a kezét. Aztán az ágyához lépett, és az éjjeli szekrényről felemelt egy könyvet. Az elmúlt napokban olvasta, de abban a percben fogalma sem volt, miről szól. Leült az ágyra, találomra felnyitotta a könyvet, és olvasni kezdte. A szeme ráérősen szelte a sorokat, de az agyáig egyetlen szó sem jutott el.  
Még oldalra sandítva sem pillantott Narutóra, de érzékelte, hogy a fiú lassan feltápászkodik. Zihálása megtöltötte a szoba csendjét, és Sasuke magán érezte a villámló, kék tűzzel égő szemeket. Ennek ellenére – vagy talán pont ezért – nem nézett oda.  
Lapozott. Meg sem próbálta felfogni, amit olvas.  
Nem is kellett odanéznie, tudta, hogy Naruto szája remeg a dühtől és a szégyentől. Szinte hallotta, ahogy ökölbe szorítja a kezeit. Hosszú ideig néma csend volt.  
Áttért a következő oldalra.  
Aztán egyetlen másodperc alatt dörgő lépéseket hallott, majd mire oldalra nézett, épp csak egy villanásnyi ideje volt elhajolni a felé repülő üveg elől. Az üveg nekicsapódott a falnak, darabokra tört, és az ágyra folyó tartalma a fertőtlenítő undorító szagával töltötte meg a szobát. Sasuke lassan fordította tekintetét a gyilkos tekintettel rámeredő szőke fiú felé.  
_Sasuke, te szemét állat!_ – ordította Naruto. - _Bár sose jöttél volna vissza!_  
Ha várt is valamiféle reagálásra, hiába. Sasuke csak merőn nézte őt, aztán visszafordult a könyvéhez.  
Egy másodperc sem telt el, hallotta, hogy a másik feltépi az ajtót, majd éles csattanással bevágja maga mögött. A léptek aztán a vendégszobából szűrődtek ki – hangos csattanások, ütések -, majd a bejárati ajtó felé indultak. Amikor meghallotta az újbóli ajtócsapódást, tudta, hogy Naruto elment.  
Visszajön egyáltalán? Levegőzni ment? Elmegy valakihez, és elmondja, mi történt? Sasuke nem kételkedett benne, hogy ha Naruto barátai megneszelik a dolgot, ő rögvest szedheti a sátorfáját, méghozzá futólépésben, üldözőktől kergetve.  
… A kérdés csak az, hogy őt ez egyáltalán érdekelné e.  
  
  
Az Uchiha nem rakta félre a könyvet, de már nem próbált meg úgy tenni, mintha olvasna. Önmagától iszonyodva, és a végletekig ledöbbenve állapította meg, hogy remeg a keze. Vagyis… Csak a keze? Nem, az egész teste reszketett. És még mindig tompa füst ült az agyán, noha semmilyen érzelmet nem vélt felfedezni bennük. A zsigerei ólomsúlyúak voltak, mintha minden egyes gondolat megszülése elképesztően nagy munkába kerülne.  
Nyelt egyet. Még mindig száraz volt a szája.  
„Bár sose jött volna vissza”? Igen, talán tényleg az lett volna a legjobb, gondolta keserű szájízzel. Fölösleges volt abba a hitbe ringatnia magát, hogy egyszer még élhet teljes értékű életet. Ő azt már rég vakvágányra vezette, és túlságosan messzire került a helyes ösvénytől ahhoz, hogy újra visszataláljon az eredetire. Azzal, hogy visszajött, csak önmagát vezette félre. Naruto volt az utolsó esélye, hogy úgy-ahogy rendbe hozza az életét. És ő nem élt vele. Pusztán egy küldetés során fellépő baklövésnek köszönhetően.  
… Nem, be kell látnia, hogy súlyosabb. Nem csak elidegenítette magától az egyetlen embert, akit a barátjának hívhatott; Teljesen tönkretette a vékony szálat, ami összekötötte őket. Még Naruto sem lehet annyira naiv, hogy ezek után megbízzon benne. Hiszen megalázta őt. Megalázta és megszégyenítette. Csak azért, hogy elmondhassa magáról: a saját kezében tartja a gyeplőt.  
„Szemét állat”? Igen. Ez a jellemzés tökéletesen illik Uchiha Sasukéra.  
És az a borzasztó, hogy tudja jól: ezt önmagán kívül soha senkinek nem lenne képes beismerni.  
De ez tűnt számára az egyetlen járható útnak! Még most sem látja be, hogyan viselkedhetett volna másként. Mit várt tőle Naruto? Az egész helyzet új és szinte már ijesztő volt a számára. Nem tudott más módon reagálni.  
Felemelte kezét, hogy kisimítsa éjszínű tincseit a homlokából, de ahogy eszébe jutott valami, megállt a mozdulat közben félúton.  
_„Lehet, hogy ugyanolyan barátság alakult volna ki ezen az úton is, vagy egy egészen másféle, de te féltél kockáztatni a bizonytalanért.”_  
Egy pillanatig csak meredt maga elé, aztán keserű mosoly jelent meg a szája szélén. Lehunyta a szemeit, és hátradőlt az ágyon, jobb tenyerét az arcára szorította.  
Mintegy végszóra, hangos pukkanást hallott, és fény villant a csukott szemhéja mögött. Oldalra pillantott: A lámpa megadta magát. Büdös szag terjengett a levegőben, és a fénytelen égő körül halvány, szürkés füst kavargott.  
Nem mintha tisztán látszódott volna. Ugyanis metsző sötétség borult a szobára.  
  
  
A Sasuke arcán játszó ijesztő mosoly-féleség még szélesebb lett. Keserű ízt érzett a szájában. Két tenyerének alját keményen a szemeihez szorította, míg azok káprázni nem kezdtek.  
_„… féltél kockáztatni a bizonytalanért.”_  
’Ugyan’ Már az óra kattogását sem hallotta. ’Apám is megmondta: egy Uchiha sohasem fél…’


	5. Cselekményvázlat (NEM FEJEZET!)

Mivel biztos, hogy sosem fogom befejezni ezt a ficet, megosztom a cselekményvázlatot, ami alapján folytattam volna. Ha valaki olyan elvetemült, hogy elolvassa az elkészült négy fejezetet (vagy esetleg emlékszik rá annak idejénről), remélem, értékelni fogja ezt a semminél talán valamivel jobb lezárást:

* * *

ch5-6:

Naruto beszél - sután, írásban - Saijal, nagyvonalakban elmondja neki, mi a helyzet. Sai: „Túl sokáig vártál arra, hogy hazajöjjön. most, hogy megtette, ráadásul még rá is vagy szorulva, nem tudod kezelni a helyzetet. Hagyd magad sodorni, és idővel lecsillapodsz.” Naruto elmegy egy bárba és megpróbálja kiélni magát valaki mással, de egyszerűen nem megy.

/Sasuke POV/ Otthon Naruto bejön Sasuke szobájába és bezárja az ajtót. Szemlátomást beszélni akart, de végül nem mond semmit. Sasuke felmérgesedik, odamegy hozzá és szándékosan felingerli. „Mi az, nem ezt akarod?” Naruto elfordítja a tekintetét. Nem mond semmit, de láthatóan elakadt a lélegzete. Sasuke odamegy az ágyához, szúrós szemekkel néz rá. „Na mi az, nem jössz?” Naruto hallgat… majd odamegy az ágyhoz és elfekszik rajta. „Rendben.”

Rendszeres szexuális kapcsolat alakul ki közöttük – bár csak HJ, BJ és frottage – de Sasuke sosem hagyja, hogy Naruto hozzáérjen, akkor sem, ha ő is felizgul. Amint Naruto elmegy, Sasuke mindig feláll és távozik. Mindeközben nem hajlandó magához érni privátban sem; nem akarja hagyni, hogy Naruto tönkretegye az önérzetét. A kapcsolatuk zsákutcába jut: ugyanúgy veszekednek és zsörtölődnek, mint mindig, csak akkor hagyják ideiglenesen abba, amikor átváltanak szexbe. Sasuke látja, hogy Naruto mondani akar valamint, többször is, de a srác mindig visszanyeli az utolsó pillanatban, ő pedig nem kérdez rá. Tudja, hogy Naruto szíve túl nagy ahhoz, hogy sokáig megelégedjen egy ilyen kapcsolattal. A gondolat libabőrössé teszi.

Sasuke újraolvassa Naruto könyvei. Talál egy fickót, akinek a testvére a támadóik között volt. Legalább egy célpont falu így már be van lőve.

Naruto bejelenti, hogy egy küldetésre megy Kibával és Sakurával. „Nem mehetsz, barom, hiszen vadásznak rád!” „De megyek. Sakura-chan ért engem, még ha nem is hallja a hangom. Nem lesz gond.” „Idióta!’” „Ne tegyél már úgy, mintha érdekelne!” Sasuke megdöbben. _Tényleg_ úgy viselkedik, mintha aggódna Narutóért. Basszus. „Ahogy akarod. Akkor nem erőltetem magam.” Naruto elsápad – elhiszi, amit Sasuke indikál: hogy Sasuke csak tettette, hogy érdekli. Lesápadva megy el.

ch7-8

A küldetés másfél hétig tart. Sasuke Tsunadénál – ANBUkat küldenek abba a faluba, amit talált. Sasuke: „Én miért nem mehetek? És miért nem mehettem Narutóval?” „Sasuke, gondolkozz már! Ha bármi baj van, Naruto beszélni fog, és csak te értesíthetsz minket. Ha te is ott lennél, nem tudnánk segítséget küldeni.” Sasuke gyerekesnek érzi, hogy közbevesse: Én is meg tudnám védeni őt.

„Különben egy daimyo lányt kell elkísérniük,” mondja Tsunade. „Ismerik őt korábbról. Nem lesz gond.” Sasukét elküldi, hogy segítsen Shikamarunak az akadémián.

Eközben Naruto örül, hogy újra találkoznak Shionnal. (Az első Shippuuden filmből) Jól megy a dolog, este vállalja az őrködést. Sakura felébred, odamegy hozzá, beszélgetnek. „Mi a baj?” Naruto megrázza a fejét és nem mond semmit. Úgy alszanak el, hogy Sakura Narutónak dől, miközben fogja a férfi kezét.

Öt nap után Sasuke mérges magára, amiért tényleg feltűnt neki a szőke hiánya. Shikamaru meg is jegyzi, „Legalább tudod most már, milyen nekünk, mióta Naruto megnémult. Furcsa a csend, huh?” Sasuke megvonja a vállát. Shika: „Nehéz bírni vele? Mintha feszültebb lennél mostanában.” Sasuke mereven ránéz, mire Shika: „Nehogy azt hidd, hogy barátként aggódom miattad. Csak a ninja érzékeimet nem lehet átverni.” Egy pillanatig farkarszemet néznek, aztán Shika halványan elmosolyodik. Ő az egyetlen, aki valóban megbocsátott Sasukének. Beszélgetés. Shika: „Szerintem Narutónak az a baja, hogy elvesztette a célját most, hogy hazajöttél. Az is csak idő kérdése, hogy hokage legye; egyértelmű, hogy ő lesz a következő, amikor Tsunade visszavonul. Naruto most nem tudja, hova tegye magát az életben.” Sasuke elgondolkodik. Ez nem magyarázza meg, ami köztük folyik. Shika: „Talán le kellene állapodnia. Családot alapítani. Akkor újra lenne cél az életében.” Sasuke akarata ellenére is megfeszül. Nehezen tudja elképzelni a dobét apaként; amilyen ügyetlen, még megölné a gyereket. Különben is, mint kiderült, meleg, mint a kazán. Pedig lehet, tényleg családra lenne szüksége – akkor végre leszállna Sasukéról, és másokat boldogítana… Nyugtalanul vizsgálgatja a saját érzéseit. Elgondolkodva köszön el Shikamarutól.

Naruto sokat van Shionnal; a lány igazán csinossá nőtte ki magát az évek alatt, és élvezni látszik Naruto társaságát, még ha nem is tudnak beszélgetni. Naruto idővel hagyja, hogy Shion „elcsábítsa”, pusztán a tekintetével és érintésével – full szex, de nem élvezi úgy, mint akár Sasuke legapróbb érintését. Hagyja, hogy Shion az ülében aludjon; nem érdelmi, hogy otthagyja őt, mint valami szajhát. Sakura talál rájuk reggel, és elakad a lélegzete.

Napokkal később Sasuke keményen ébred. Majdnem kezd is vele valamit, de amikor Naruto eszébe jut, leállítja magát. A büszkesége nem engedi. 

Naruto hazajön, megbeszélést tartanak Tsunadéval és Sasukéval, de hamar véget vet neki. „Fáradt vagyok, rosszul vagyok, holnap jelentkezem.” Éhes pillantásokat vet Sasukéra. Otthon: „Nem, nem nem. Most _én_ fogok hozzád érni. Jobban vágyom rá, mint hogy te érj hozzám…” HJ szex, Sasuke is elmegy - megharagszik Narutóra, de leginkább saját magára a gyengeségéért.

Mikor Sasuke odakint sétál, belefut Kibába, aki épp Sakurát vígasztalja esetlenül. „Mi van?” Kiba: „Nem tudom… nem mondta el, de fura, mióta véget ért a küldetés.” Kiba ekkor meglátja Hinatát. Bocsánatkérő mosollyal lelép a lánnyal. Sasuke jobb híján leül Sakura mellé. Nem kérdezi meg, mit a gond, Sakura anélkül is mondja: „Tudod, gyerekkoromban sokat szenvedtem amiatt, hogy nem viszonzod, hogyan érzek irántad.” Ez az a pont, ahol Sasuke azonnal le akar lépni, de Sakura észreveszi: „Ne, várj! Én… csak nehezen tudom elfogadni, hogy megint viszonzatlan a szerelmem.” „Én soha-” „Tudom, nem arról van szó. Már… Már rég túljutottam rajtad. Nagyon rég.” Sasuke fellélegzik, ugyanakkor… Ha nem őróla van szó, akkor… „Naruto?” kérdi. Sakura bólint. „Nem tudom, mikor változtak meg az érzéseim. Igazából nem is gondoltam bele igazán, míg…” Sasuke vár, visszanyomja a nyelve egyén lévő kérdést. Saku: „Míg rá nem jöttem, hogy már van valakije. Hogy többé már nem szerelmes belém.”

Sasukéban meghűlik a vér, de aztán leesik neki: hát persze. Sakura nő, ráadásul – kénytelen kelletlen beismeri – az eszesebb fajtából. Feltűnt volna neki Naruto gyakori kielégült vigyora újabban? De feleslegesen sajnáltatja magát. Ahogy a dolgok kinéznek, csak akkor lenne esélye, ha valamilyen jutsuval férfialakot öltene magára. Ennek ellenére Sasuke nem állja meg, hogy megjegyezze: „Nem hiszem, hogy lenne valakije.” Sakura elcsukló nevetést hallat, és a könnyein át néz fel Sasukéra. Van valami keserű a mosolyában – mintha még Sasukét is szánná. „A lány, akit kísértünk a küldetésen… Shion. Már régebbről ismertük őt. Mialatt te… nem voltál itthon.” Sasuke kihallja Orochimaru nevét az utalásból, és furcsa, kellemetlen érzése támad. Sakura: „Volt egy küldetésünk náluk. Nagyon megkedveltük őt. Aztán, nem sokkal azelőtt, hogy eljöttünk, Shionnak volt egy furcsa kérése… amire Naruto gondolkodás nélkül rábólintott. Azt hittem, csak poénkodtak, de… Tudod, milyen Naruto. Sosem szegné meg a szavát; minden ígéretet komolyan veszt.” Sasuke rossz érzése csak fokozódik. Sakura ránéz, és az arckifejezését lehetetlen leírni. „Shion azt kérte Narutótól, hogy segítsen neki továbbörökíteni a képességét.” Sasuke megdermed. Úgy érzi, mintha zuhanna. Zúg a füle. Sakura sírós hanga: „Láttam őket reggel ölelkezni az ágyban. Lefeküdtek egymással! Naruto a karjában tartotta!” Sasuke életében először nem tud megszólalni.

Közben: Naruto megbeszélés Tsudanéval. A nő elmondja neki, hogy Sasuke megtalálta azt a férfit, aki valószínűleg elvette Naruto hangját. Orochimaru egyik kedvence volt.

ch9-14

Sasuke nem akarja felelősségre vonni Narutót – mi közbe neki hozzá? Még ha olyan rossz érzés ül is a mellkasában, mintha fel akarnák vágni -, de kibukik a dolog. Veszekedés, hosszú heteken át tartó „nem-szólunk-egymáshoz”, a többiek is észreveszik. Sasuke lesérül, Naruto lekezeli a sebeit. Mérges, de a kezei olyan gyengédek. Beszélnek, végül megbékélnek. Első full szex (top!Sasuke).

Hónapokkal később Shion és kísérői megjelennek Konohában: a nő terhes.

Sasukénak kell tolmácsolnia Naruto és a vendégek között, és az egész helyzet _katasztrofális._

Újabb szakadás a srácok között. Tépelődés. Naruto Konoha másik végében összeköltözik Shionnal; nem mehet el a faluban, hiszen veszélyben van, de felelősséget érez Shion iránt. Sasuke mindeközben a nyomozásra fókuszál, hogy más ne járjon a fejében; új lendülettel próbálja kideríteni, kik vették el Narutó hangját. Alig hallja mostanában Narutót; Shionnal együtt jelbeszédet tanulnak (hogy ne legyenek Sasukéra utalva, huh…) és láthatóan jól megvannak. Néha-néha megüti Sasuke fejét a szőke meglepett nevetése, és a hang mindig összefacsarja a szívét. Mocsok dolog tőle, de a fájó sóhajait és esténként a halk „Sasuke…” hangokat sokkal szívesebben hallgatja.

Narutónak hiányzik Sasuke. Kedveli Shiont, sőt szereti, de nem szerelmes belé. Ha tudta volna, hogy ez lesz a vége… Alig tudja felfogni, hogy apa lesz. Egy része örül – mindig is szeretett volna családot – de inkább csak retteg. Sokat töpreng és tépelődik. Beszél Sakurával: elmondja neki az igazat róla és Sasukéról.

Sasuke sokat megy külön küldetésekre. Most egészen mást érez, mint annak idején, amikor Naruto elment arra a másfél hetes küldetésre. A fiúnak gyereke lesz, felesége… pont, ahogy Shikamaruval beszélték… Sasukénak nincs, és nem is kell ilyen az életében. Ennek ellenére most először valami hasonlóságot érez Sakura, Hinata és önmaga között. És gyűlöli magát érte. (Én nem vagyok… ez nem viszonzatlan… Ez NEM az.) Bár Hinata azóta boldogságot talált Kiba oldalán.

ch15-16

Csengetés egy este; Naruto jött el hozzá. „Sasuke, nem bírom! Én… te…” Sasuke rideg és belül konfliktus tépi; Naruto érzelmes és hangos, a szemei kétségbeesettek. Második full szex (top!Naruto). „Vele is ilyen volt? Shionnal?” „Ne! Ne próbáld összehasonlítani. Lehetetlen. Őt nem szerelemmel szeretem.” „Mert engem igen?” Naruto szemei villognak. „Basszus! Tudod jól! Ha van valaki, akit szeretek, akkor az te vagy! De… Nem hagyhatom magára a gyerekem! Tudom jól, milyen szülő nélkül felnőni, és Shion nem érdemli meg, hogy magára hagyjam!” Jéghideg hullámok mosnak végig Sasukén. A tekintete megkeményedik. „Akkor mit keresel itt?” Naruto félrenéz. „Sajnálom. Nem kellett volna idejönnöm. Csak…” „Elveszed őt?” Naruto az ajkába harap. „Nem tudom. Nem szeretném becsapni sem őt, sem másokat… sem magamat.” „Akkor mi lesz?” „… Nem tudom.” Sasuke hallgat egy darabig. Aztán: „Jobb lenne, ha mennél. Keresni fog.” Naruto átöleli Sasukét – ez az első alkalom, hogy ölelkeznek. Sasuke nem viszonozza, de valami megreccsen benne az érzéstől. „Azt se akarom, hogy _te_ szenvedj!” recsegi elfúló hangon Naruto a fülébe. „Ugyan. Uchiha vagyok. Nehogy azt hidd, hogy nélküled elveszek.” Naruto visszahúzódik. A szemei vörösek. Búcsúzóul meg akarja csókolni Sasukét, de Sasuke elfordítja a fejét.

Telik az idő, a szituáció kellemetlen és fájdalmas és nevetségesen rossz. Amikor Sasuka meglátja Narutót és Shiont ruhákat vásárolni a kicsinek, a lány hasa feltűnően gömbölyödő, az első reakciója, hogy kitérjen előlük – de ő egy Uchiha, a fenébe is. Zsebre tett kézzel elsétált mellettük. Naruto felkapja a fejét és utánaszól, de Sasuke nem fordul meg. Később Hinata odamegy Sasukéhoz: „Láttam. Akarsz beszélgetni?” Hülye kérdés. De láthatóan nem hatja meg Sasuke ábrázata. „Tudod, én kiskoromtól fogva a Naruto-kun iránti szerelmem árnyékában éltem. Igazán hozzászoktam.” „Nem kellett volna hozzászoknod.” Bánatos mosoly. Hina: „El akarod venni őt Shiontól?” „Dehogy. A gyerekének szüksége van rá. és végre megállapodhat. Csak jót fog tenni neki.” „De szereted őt, nem?” Sasuke szeme összeszűkül. Valami megugrik benne; azonnal eltapossa az érzést. „Ugyan. Mindössze jobban elviselem őt, mint a környezetemben lévők kirívó többségét. Eddig is elvoltam nélküle, és ezután is megleszek.” Hinata meglepő komolysággal tanulmányozza Sasuke arcát. Sasukénak az az érzése támad, hogy a lány többet lát, mint kéne, és ez egyáltalán nem tetszik neki. „Biztos vagyok benne, hogy neki is ugyanúgy fáj, mint neked.” Sasuke puffog. Talán nem hallotta ez a csaj, amit mondott? Sasukénak ugyan nem- „De Naruto-kun nem lenne képes magára hagyni azt, aki a gyermekét várja.” „Senki nem is várja el tőle, hogy azt tegye.” De azért… szúr, ott a mellkasában.

Naruto szíve összeszorul valahányszor látja Sasukét. Még akkor is alig tud koncentrálni, amikor Sakura megvizsgálja Shiont. Döbbenet: ikrek lesznek, egy fiú és egy lány! Ha Sasuke nem lenne, Naruto repesne az örömtől. Shion egészen gyönyörű, kipirult a boldogságtól, a szemei ragyogók, hatalmas vigyor az arcán… csak épp… ő nem Sasuke.

Később Naruto ellenőrzésre megy Sakurához. A lány is kezdi érteni Naruto jeleléseit, bár még mindig többet hagyatkozik a mimikáira. Sakura szerint helyesen teszi, hogy Shionnal marad. Nem szerelmes belé, de idővel talán megszereti majd – Shion csodás lány. Naruto elmereng, vajon miért érzi magát olyan feszélyezettnek Sakura szavaitól. A lány mintha önmagát is győzködné. „Mindenki elítélne, ha magára hagynád őt, miután… tudod.” Na igen, ezzel Naruto is tisztában van. Úgyhogy nem számít, mit érez Sasuke iránt, Shion és a születendő gyermeke fontosabbak. Nem hagyhatja őket a sorsukra. Sakura: „Boldoggá teszed Shiont.”

Később: ismét lefekszik Shionnal, gyengéden és óvatosan, a tenyere végig a lágyan gömbölyödő hasán. Próbál őrá koncentrálni, de Sasuke minduntalan felbukkan a gondolataiban. Shion nyakába hajtaja a fejét, és ahogy a férfi nevét suttogja, örül, hogy Shion nem hallhatja őt: „Sasuke…”

Eközben, Sasuke a saját ágyában: hallja Naruto hangját, kétségbeesett és vágyakozó és recsegő. „Sasuke… Sasuke… Szeretlek! Sasuke, szeretlek! Szeretlek!!” Az elakadó hangokból rájön, mit művel éppen a másik, és mintha a plafon rázuhanna a felismeréstől. Nade hogy Sasukéra gondoljon közben… azért ez kegyetlen. Bármennyire próbál is uralkodni a testén, felizgul. A lepedőbe markol és nem hajlandó bármit is tenni vele. Végül: „Sasuke… bocsáss meg. Annyira sajnálom. Annyira sajnálom!” Sasuke nyel egy nagyot. Hinatának igaza volt. Kurvára fáj.

ch17-18

„Van olyan fiúnév, amit szépnek találsz?” Naruto félrenyel, és próbál nem arra az egy névre gondolni, ami rögtön az eszébe ötlik. „Nem igazán…” Az ikrek szobáját rendezgetik, a lánynévben megegyeznek. Shion megcsókolja Narutót, aki ekkor ébred csak rá, hogy a sok szex ellenére ezt még mindig nem sikerült megtennie Sasukéval. Még sosem csókolta meg őt. Elgondolkodik, milyen lenne, ha Sasuke ajka lenne most az övén… megborzong. Shion azt hiszi a reakciójától, hogy felizgult és szeretkezni szeretne. Naruto visszakozik – az akadémiára kell mennem segíteni Shikamarunak.

Az akadémián ott van Sasuke, Sai és Kakashi-sensei is. A jounin: „Szóval, asszony a háznál, hm?” Naruto félrenéz, mielőtt erővel visszakényszeríti a tekintetét. Próbál lelkesnek tűnni, de úgy néz ki, kakashit nem veri át. Munka közben kerülgetik egymás Sasukéval. Narutónak folyton az van az eszében, mi mindent csináltak együtt Sasukéval…. milyen volt egy hete Sasuke nevét lehelni Shion bőrébe… Elektromosság cikázik a bőrén, érzi, hogy az arca kipirult. Nem bírja tovább. „Bocsánat… ellépek a szertárba néhány tekercsért” – mondja, remélvén, hogy Sasuke továbbítja... azzal jószerével elrohan. A szíve vadul kalapál. Miközben kisiet, megakad a szeme Sasukén. A francia is. Naruto _annyira_ akarja őt...

Sasuke is hasonló cípőben van: valahányszor összeértek, vagy akár csak súrlódott a ruhájuk, megborzongott. Másnap délután küldetésre fog menni (megtalálták Taiomarut, akinek a jutsuja összekötötte Narutóval) és Sasuke tele van égetni való energiával. Miután Naruto hosszú ideig nem jön vissza, aggódni kezd. „Hn. Megnézem a dobét.” Amint belép a szertárba, Naruto megragadja és a falnak löki őt. „Azt hittem, már sosem jössz utánam,” leheli, miközben átöleli Sasukét. Sasuke megzavarodik egy pillanatra; nem várta, hogy Naruto… „Szólhattál volna.” „Nem. Azt akartam, hogy magadtól gyere.” Első csók – és a második, és harmadik, és sokadik. Sasuke fejét elönti a vér, ő is megragadja Naruto csípőjét és addig csókolja, míg a másik férfi el nem élvez; csak ennyitől, csupán Sasuke éhes szájától az övén. És még így is kemény marad. Sasuke megemeli a remegő kezét, de Naruto leállítja: „Ne. Ne csinálj semmit. Attól… még jobban érzem, hogy megcsalom Shiont. Pedig… valójában téged csallak meg.” Sasuke félrenéz. „Soha nem voltunk együtt.” „Dehogyisnem… Ah, S’ske…” Sasuke nem bírja tovább: pozíciót váltva a falnak löki Narutót és mélyen, vadul megcsókolja, újra és újra, a nyakát, a szabaddá váló válát, mindenhol… Naruto nyüszít és viszonozza… Sasuke Naruto lábai közé löki a térdét, és egymásnak lökdösik magukat, míg mindketten el nem mennek.

Összeszedik magukat és visszamennek, miután már nem látszik rajtuk, mit csináltak. (Kakashi rajtuk tartja a szemét.)

Shionnak látomása lesz – látja Sasukét és Narutót együtt. Rosszul lesz tőle, annyira felkavarja, hogy félrelép és lezuhan a lépcsőn. Rémülten ül fel, a hasa iszonyatosan megfájdul…

Naruto megtudja, hogy Shionnak balesete volt. A kórházba rohan, Sakura falfehéren mondja, hogy a kislányt elvesztették, nem tudták megmenteni. A fiú úgy néz ki, jól van, de folyamatos kontroll alatt tartják. Naruto zuhan…

Sasuke hallja, hogy Naruto feldúlt, „ne ne ne ne”, de nem tudja a kontextust. Már megy, hogy megkeresse őt, mikor Shikamaru jön: „Hallottad, mi történt? Shion…” Shikamaru elmondja, és Sasuke rosszul lesz. Ha egy látomás váltotta ki, lehet hogy… Lehet, hogy Shion látta őket? Miattuk történt. Keserű szájíz. Shikamaru megszorítja Sasuke vállát. „Sajnálom.” „Huh?” „Nézd, a múltkor hazudtam. A barátod vagyok. Aggódik érted. És… látom, mivel küzdötök. Mindketten. Tényleg… sajnálom a helyzetet.” Sasuke rosszul lesz, csaknem hány. El kell mennie. Naruto most veszítette el az egyik gyerekét, miatta. Ha elmegy, ha itthagyja Narutót, ha soha többé nem jön vissza Konohába, talán még… Igen. Az lesz a legjobb.

Naruto Saihoz megy, bőg, vörösre sírja a szemeit, alig találja a „hangját”. „Ne haragudj, hogy így rád törtem, de… képtelen vagyok így most Sasukéhoz menni. Istenem! Az a gyerek meghalt! Miattam! Mert én előtérbe helyeztem a saját vágyaimat! Ez lett az ár! Sai, mit tegyek?! ÉN már nem… Azt hittem, sose lesz olyan helyzet az életemben, amikor ne legyen egyértelmű, mi a helyes út, de most úgy érzem, vakvágányra jutottam!” Sai esetlenül de vigasztalja őt, megsimítja Naruto haját. Naru: „Nem tudom, mit tegyek. Hogy éljem ezt túl? Hogyan nézzek Shion szemébe? Sasukééba? A sajátomba a tükörben?!”

Már sötétedik. Sasuke hallja mindezt, a szíve összecsordul Naruto zokogásától. A szőke egész délután sírt. Sasuke alig bírta elviselni, de megtette, és közben készülődött. Ez az egyetlen, amit tehet érte. Ma éjjel meglátogatja, mert nem olyan önzetlen, hogy ne lopjon el vele még néhány pillanatot… és van valami, amivel segíthet Narutón. Naruto gyűlölni fogja érte, de nem lesz beleszólása. Aztán, amint ezt megtette, Sasuke elmegy majd Konohából. Megkeresi azt a szemetet, aki összekötötte őket, és megöli. Akkor Naruto hangja visszatér, és többé már nem lesz Sasukéra szorulva. Olyan nagy szíve van; biztos megnyugszik majd Shion oldalán.

Naruto nem lepődik meg, amikor éjszaka Sasuke megjelenik, hogy kicsalja őt a házból. Nem beszéltek egymással, mióta Shion… Naruto nagyot nyel. Az lenne a helyes, ha elküldené, de minden sejtje sóvárog a férfi után. Aasuke elviszi egy rejtett helyre az erdőben, távol a faluközponttól. Beszélnek, csókok, harmadik full szex (top!Sasuke). Naruto felejteni akar, belefeledkezni Sasuke érintésébe… A földön fekszik a hasán, a fű csiklandozza a meztelen mellkasát, Sasuke ujjai szórakozottan mozognak a hátán. Nem is… A férfi kanjikat rajzol a hátára! „Mit csinálsz?” Sasuke hallhatóan nyel egyet. „Ez eltörli, amit irántam érzel. Az emlékeid nem módosulnak, tudni fogod, miket… csináltunk. De már nem fogsz érezni irántam semmit.” Naruto döbbenten próbál felpattanni, de Sasuke a földre nyomja. „Sasuke, ne csináld!” „Többé nem kerülök a szemed elé. Így esélyed lesz-” „Ez nem megoldás! Ezzel csak te egyedül fogod cipelni a fájdalmat, a súlyt! De attól-” „Uchiha vagyok. Tudom, hogy viseljem el a fájdalmat.” Utolsó, röpke csók Naruto vállára. „ _Kai.”_

ch19-

Naruto ki van ütve; Sasuke hazaviszi őt. Shion engedi be – Sasuke elmondja neki, mit tett, és: „Sajnálom.” Shion nem szól semmit, csak viharral a szemében néz vissza rá. Átveszi tőle Narutót és rácsukja az ajtót.

Sasuke elmegy levadászni a fickót. Másnap Naruto hangja a fejében: _Kegyetlen vagy._ A szőke többé nem szól hozzá. Sasuke nem tudja eldönteni, örül-e ennek vagy sem. Próbál örülni.

Idővel Shikamaru és Kakashi rátalálnak; mindketten tudják, mi történt, de most azt is kiszedik belőle, pontosan milyen jutsut rakott Narutóra. Sasuke reméli, hogy idővel elfelejti ő is. Ettől függetlenül eszébe sincs megkérni valakit, hogy használják rajta is a jutsut – különben is, csak akkor működik, ha az egyik érintett fél csinálja. Reméli, hogy Naruto most már képes lesz túllépni, és boldogan élhet Shionnal és a gyerekkel; idővel talán több égszemű, napsugárhajú gyerekkel.

……….. Éééés eddig volt részletesebben kigondolva.

Már nem emlékszem a részletekre, de csak az utolsó arc volt hátra; nem több, mint 3-4 fejezet. Naruto még a jutsu hatása alatt is vágyik Sasukéra, pusztán a száraz emlékek és józan esze mellett is. És dühös, hogy Sasuke nélküle ilyen döntést hozni a beleegyezése nélkül. Idővel sikerül megtörni a jutsut. A kislány megszületik. Az ellenséget legyőzik, a kötelék megszűnik, Naruto visszakapja a hangját. Az első mondata, amit a csapat is hall, a kiáltás: „Sasuke-teme! Szeretlek, te barom!!”

Shion meghal (gyermekszülés? gyilkosság? nem tudom), mert tini Aislin azt hitte, illik így bánni a női karakterekkel, csak mert a shipped útjában állnak. -.-;;; Sasuke elismeri, hogy viszonozza Naru érzéseit, érzelmes szex, happy end.

(Extra fejezet: Együtt nevelik a gyereket Konohában; Naru sosem titkolja el előle, hogy csúnyán bánt az édesanyjával, aki nem ezt érdemelte tőle. Sasuke félt, hogy Shiont fogja látni benne, de hiába örökölte az anya színeit, imádja a kölköt. A ninja világ veszélyes mint mindig, de ők - a kis családjuk - boldog.)


End file.
